


Il primo cavaliere

by Aly_WritingDreams



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Medieval, SuperCorp
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 57,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_WritingDreams/pseuds/Aly_WritingDreams
Summary: «Mi piacerebbe farle capire una cosa. Il regno di sua sorella è molto diverso dal nostro: qui non accettiamo donne nell’esercito e non permettiamo matrimoni tra persone dello stesso sesso, figuriamoci se si parla di reali. Di conseguenza confido che lei, durante tutta la sua permanenza in Inghilterra, rispetti le nostre usanze e leggi. Sarebbe gradito anche che indossasse sempre l’elmo e l’armatura in presenza della principessa Lena, non vogliamo metterle in testa idee sbagliate sul ruolo delle donne.»“Che stronzo” pensai.«Come desidera.» Risposi freddamente. Già non vedevo l’ora che il mese finisse.---Kara, sorella di Alex Zor-El regina di Francia, è il primo cavaliere del regno.Lena, figlia di Lionel e Lilian Luthor, è la legittima erede al trono del regno d'Inghilterra.





	1. Prologo

**Prologo**

«Alex, non puoi essere seria!» Mi trovai ad urlare, essendo quello l’unico momento in cui potevo esprimere il mio pensiero senza paura di essere portata in processo.

Alex era, da quando aveva sposato Maggie e i nostri genitori erano morti, la legittima monarca del regno francese. Il suo regno era pacifico e tollerante, eppure il suo collegio di anziani era molto attento al rispetto, infatti avevo rischiato di essere processata già due volte.

«Mai stata più seria, Kara. Sei il primo cavaliere del nostro impero: è tuo compito dato che io e Maggie abbiamo un regno da amministrare. Inoltre, ricorda, sei sempre mia sorella. La tua non sarà soltanto una rappresentanza militare, ma anche regale.» Rispose, togliendomi tutte le possibilità di ribattere.

L’argomento della conversazione era il gran galà di fidanzamento di Lena Luthor, colei che sarebbe diventata la regina d’Inghilterra. Il regno dei Luthor aveva da poco sopportato un grande cambiamento, dovuto al processo in cui era stato dichiarato colpevole il primogenito erede al trono Lex Luthor. L’uomo era stato accusato di cospirazioni contro le minoranze popolari e genocidio razziale, era perciò stato condannato alla reclusione a vita e aveva perso il suo diritto di corona. Il regno d’Inghilterra quindi era ancora sotto il controllo di Lilian e Lionel Luthor, i quali avevano stipulato un accordo per far sposare la loro secondogenita, così da far prendere il controllo del regno a lei e al suo futuro sposo. Il gran galà, con tutta la probabilità del mondo, era stata una loro invenzione per cercare di sollevare l’immagine della famiglia Luthor. Erano state invitate tutte le più grandi personalità dei regni vicini e, come in ogni gran galà, l’invito era stato esteso anche ai primi cavalieri dei suddetti regni, supponendoli essi di sesso maschile.

«Alex, sai benissimo che, una volta arrivata a corte, non mi renderanno la vita semplice. Andiamo, sai che il nostro è l’unico regno al mondo che accetta militarmente donne. Sarà imbarazzante per me perché verrò guardata da tutti in maniera strana e per la famiglia Luthor potrei essere un problema. Pensa soltanto ai giochi di corte, nessuno degli altri cavalieri vorrà battersi contro di me.»

«Kara, puoi batterli tutti, lo sai.»

«Io lo so Alex, ma loro non lo sanno e non credo vorranno darmi alcuna possibilità. Ti prego sorella, inventati qualsiasi cosa, ma non farmi partecipare.»

«Se non avessi già spedito la lettera contenente la tua partecipazione forse ti avrei anche dato ascolto, mi dispiace.»

«Cosa? Alex?!»

«Guarda il lato positivo: sei il primo cavaliere, dovrai indossare l’armatura regale e non degli stupidi vestiti. Comunque potrebbe essere anche un’ottima occasione per fare conoscenze, sei single da troppo tempo cara mia. Le relazioni di una notte non contano, quindi non me le nominare!»

«Ne abbiamo già parlato Alex, non tutti sono fortunati come te. So che nel nostro regno i rapporti tra persone dello stesso sesso sono accettati e rispettati, ma negli altri regni non è così. Non prendertela con me, non sono certo io a chiedere alle nostre dame di corte di farsi trovare nude nel mio letto!»

«Kara, tu qui sei la principessa, qualsiasi famiglia nobile ti permetterebbe di sposare la propria figlia, anche la più spocchiosa famiglia inglese, eccetto quella regale, ovvio.»

«Tu e Maggie siete state fortunate, vi siete scelte. Io sto cercando lo stesso genere di amore, quello in cui due persone ogni giorno condividono felicemente esperienze e sogni, non quello in cui dei genitori si accordano e vendono la propria figlia al miglior offerente, capisci?»

«Capisco, ma non sempre le cose vanno come vogliamo. Comunque, pensaci su. Ho fatto organizzare la nave regale, partirete domani mattina all’alba. Ti ho assegnato come scudiero Winn, in caso dovessero servirti i suoi servigi come fabbro.»

«E come dama?»

«Vuoi una dama? I cavalieri solitamente non ne hanno diritto.»

«Non ho molta scelta allora. Quanto dovrò rimanere nella corte dei Luthor?»

«Se non ci saranno problemi di altra natura un mese. Parteciperai anche al matrimonio, io e Maggie vogliamo assicurarci un bel alleato per il nostro futuro. I Luthor sono potenti, ricordalo Kara.»

«Così siamo noi, Alex Zor-El.» Risposi, citando ciò che le ripeteva sempre nostro padre.

Alex annuì e si avvicinò a me per abbracciarmi.

«Mi mancherai in questo mese.» Continuai poi, a bassa voce.

«Anche tu, ma so che sarai perfettamente in grado di portare a termine la missione.»

«Se devo essere sincera ho meno paura per le missioni militari.» Confessai. Alex scoppiò a ridere e mi strinse più forte.

«Ti scriverò. Buonanotte Kara e buon viaggio.»

«Buonanotte Alex, salutami Maggie.» Conclusi, sciogliendo il nostro abbraccio e uscendo dagli alloggi regali.

Mi diressi verso la mia camera con il cervello pieno di preoccupazioni e domande. Non avevo alcuna voglia di obbedire agli ordini, ma non mi era stata data scelta. Non ero per niente curiosa di conoscere i regali degli altri paesi e sentirmi rivolgere sempre le solite domande, come per esempio:

“Il tuo esser donna ti permettere di svolgere il tuo lavoro con la stessa lucidità di un uomo?”

Oppure ancora:

“Quando vai in missione e combatti, hai qualche soldato speciale che ti aiuta? So che il primo cavaliere dovrebbe essere il più capace del regno, ma fatico a credere che tu sia più forte di un uomo.”

Ero veramente stufa di dover rispondere sempre a quelle affermazioni sessiste e di vedermi ridere in faccia come responso. Arresa all’evidenza dei fatti aprii la porta della stanza promettendomi di pensare alle preoccupazioni il meno possibile.

Una volta entrata il mio sguardò si posò sul letto che trovai, con infinito piacere, occupato da Lucy, moglie di uno dei rappresentanti del regno e mia frequente amante.

«Buonasera mio cavaliere, ho udito la terribile notizia, sono venuta a distrarti e a salutarti.»

Sorrisi maliziosamente, mi tolsi tutti i vestiti e la raggiunsi nel letto.

«Ne avevo proprio bisogno, mi hai letto nel pensiero. Comunque sarà un bene per quello che ci riguarda, ultimamente tuo marito sembra sospettare qualcosa. Mi guarda e mi parla in una maniera strana.»

«Non ci pensare, rilassati.» Sussurrò. Scese e si adagiò tra le mie gambe, un secondo dopo la sua bocca ricopriva totalmente la mia intimità. Gemetti per la sensazione piacevole e le afferrai i capelli per spingerla più vicina al mio sesso. Così smisi di pensare a tutto e mi abbandonai al più totale dei piaceri.


	2. Capitolo Primo

## Capitolo primo

 

Paesaggi magnifici si susseguivano davanti ai miei occhi: l’Inghilterra era davvero bellissima. Ero sbarcata sei ore prima e ad aspettarmi avevo trovato una carrozza con il regale stemma dei Luthor, nonostante la comodità della stessa non vedevo l’ora di raggiungere gli alloggi. Winn era stato fatto salire nella carrozza successiva, insieme ad altri uomini che però, almeno a parere mio, avevano le sembianze di primi cavalieri.

«Mi scusi, quanto manca agli alloggi?» Chiesi con un tono di voce molto alto, così che il cocchiere potesse sentirmi nonostante il rumore degli zoccoli dei cavalli sui sassi.

«Qualche minuto, ma non siamo diretti agli alloggi bensì al castello, mio signore.» Rispose lui. Mio signore, così mi dovevano chiamare. Essendo io il primo cavaliere, ed essendo esso sempre uomo, tutte le persone di ceto sociale inferiore al mio dovevano chiamarmi in quella maniera.

«Al castello?»

«I signori Luthor hanno scelto di ospitarla negli alloggi regali, essendo lei non solo il primo cavaliere, ma anche la principessa di Francia.»

«Il mio fabbro dove è stato portato?»

«Lui verrà sistemato negli alloggi, insieme agli altri fabbri. I signori Luthor, ciononostante, mi hanno chiesto di dirle che al minimo bisogno potrà averlo in tempi brevi.»

Non risposi. Circa cinque minuti dopo arrivammo al castello. I cancelli si aprirono e, per mia sfortuna, vidi che ad aspettarmi, circondati da circa duecento soldati scelti, c’erano il re e la regina.

Il cocchiere venne ad aprimi la porta. Presi il mio elmo, che durante il viaggio non avevo indossato per comodità, e discesi dalla carrozza. Non lo indossai, pensai che l’armatura regale fosse una sufficiente prova della mia carica e della mia persona.

Con il passo più studiato e adatto per il momento mi avvicinai ai due regali. Feci un leggero inchino, prima alla regina poi al re, e rimasi in silenzio.

«Lei deve essere il signor Kara Zor-el, primo cavaliere e principessa dell’impero francese, giusto?» Esordì Lionel Luthor.

«Sono io, mio signore.» Risposi. Ero in imbarazzo, era la prima volta che partecipavo ad un evento del genere sotto forma di primo cavaliere, non sapevo come comportarmi.

«Abbiamo pensato che sarebbe stato meglio qui, tra i regali, piuttosto che tra gli umili fabbri e gli uomini d’armi.»

«La vostra preoccupazione nei miei confronti è generosa. Se perdonate, vorrei ringraziarvi per l’invito e per l’ospitalità.»

«Ringraziamo noi lei, la sua presenza è molto gradita. Devo comunque dirle che, essendo qui sotto forma di primo cavaliere, è obbligatorio indossare l’elmo regale.»

«Mi scusi mio signore, non accadrà più.» Risposi, mettendomelo subito. 

«Mi piacerebbe farle capire una cosa. Il regno di sua sorella è molto diverso dal nostro: qui non accettiamo donne nell’esercito e non permettiamo matrimoni tra persone dello stesso sesso, figuriamoci se si parla di reali. Di conseguenza confido che lei, durante tutta la sua permanenza in Inghilterra, rispetti le nostre usanze e leggi. Sarebbe gradito anche che indossasse sempre l’elmo e l’armatura in presenza della principessa Lena, non vogliamo metterle in testa idee sbagliate sul ruolo delle donne.»

_“Che stronzo” pensai._

«Come desidera.» Risposi freddamente. Già non vedevo l’ora che il mese finisse.

_\----_

«Per favore James, combattiamo!»

«Principessa Lena, sa che suo padre mi ha vietato di combattere ancora con lei.»

«Si, so che mio padre vuole che io smetta di combattere e che diventi una perfetta moglie, ma non è quello che io voglio.»

«Mi dispiace signorina, non posso andare contro gli ordini di suo padre. Sono ancora giovane, vorrei un futuro, se disobbedissi mi farebbe giustiziare.»

«Lo capisco.» Risposi.

«Certo è che potrei andare a prendermi cura della forgia e far finta di non esser mai stato qui, così lei potrebbe indossare l’armatura e provare un po’ di combattimento a vuoto.»

«Giusto, potrei ordinarti di tornare alla forgia. Olsen, le ordino di tornare alla forgia.»

«Subito, mia signora.» Rispose, sorridendo leggermente. Gli sorrisi di rimando, era sempre gentile nei miei confronti.

Mi cambiai e una volta indossata l’armatura, comprensiva di elmo, mi avvicinai alla teca contenente lo spadone regale, James non me l’aveva mai fatto toccare per paura che mio padre arrivasse e lo punisse. In ogni regno era l’arma che veniva affidata al primo cavaliere, ma noi, essendo mio padre molto attento ai cimeli di famiglia, l’avevamo sempre conservata nel castello. Aprii la teca e la estrassi. Il manico era placcato in oro e riportava lo stemma di famiglia, l’acciaio della lama era il migliore d’Inghilterra, ma forse anche del mondo. Tornai al centro della stanza e chiusi gli occhi, mi concentrai ed iniziai ad allenarmi.

\---

Ero arrivata da due giorni e ancora non avevo avuto maniera di parlare con nessuno, eccetto con la servitù, la quale comunque qui era abituata a non interagire con i signori. Nessuno, probabilmente, si era ancora reso conto del mio genere, perché dopo il primo incontro con i signori Luthor, eccetto nella mia stanza, non mi ero più tolta l’elmo.

Quella mattina avevo deciso che avrei seguito le indicazioni del castello verso la sala di combattimento, il maggiordomo mi aveva detto che ultimamente la sala era sempre vuota e che quindi avrei avuto tutto lo spazio necessario per allenarmi.

Arrivai davanti e, con mia sorpresa, vidi che ad allenarsi c’era un cavaliere appartenente alla famiglia Luthor, probabilmente il loro primo. Aveva una tecnica molto buona e la velocità dei suoi movimenti era sorprendente. Rimasi ferma ad osservarlo incuriosita, mi piaceva apprendere tecniche nuove guardando gli altri cavalieri e, nonostante io fossi nettamente superiore, non si finiva mai di imparare.

«Essere osservati può non essere bello, Sir…?» Esordì il cavaliere, interrompendo il suo allenamento e avvicinandosi a me. La sua voce, come del resto la mia, sotto l’elmo non lasciava intendere niente della persona.

«Sir. Zor-El, primo cavaliere del regno di Francia.» Risposi, omettendo il mio titolo da principessa. Dopotutto l’imposizione datami dal re poteva non essere così sconveniente, se mi avessero tutti creduto un uomo le cose non sarebbero state poi tanto complicate.

«Primo cavaliere e principe di Francia, se non sbaglio.» Disse. Poteva essere che al regno d’Inghilterra la mia identità fosse stata riportata di genere maschile? Decisi comunque di non rischiare di innervosire il re.

«Lei non sbaglia. Sir…?» Chiesi, speranzosa di una risposta.

«Di lei si dicono grandi cose, è considerato uno dei più abili cavalieri del mondo. Mi sfidi, mi dimostri che è più abile di me e le risponderò.»

«Non credo sia una buona idea.»

«Il primo cavaliere di Francia ha paura di battersi in un leale scontro?» Mi provocò. Forse, in quel momento, avrei dovuto pensare di più a cosa Alex era solita dirmi, ovvero: “Kara, pensa a quello che fai prima di farlo” ma così non feci.

«Gli Zor-El non hanno paura di niente.» risposi, estraendo la spada.

Lui annuì e mi fece strada verso il centro della stanza.

Alzammo l’arma e dopo esserci fatti un breve cenno con la testa iniziammo a batterci. Le nostre spade si scontravano con forza l’una contro l’altra, lui, come avevo notato in precedenza, era sopra la media veloce, ma niente in confronto a quello che ero io. Provai a disarmarlo, per chiudere l’incontro in fretta, ma non funzionò. In passato avevo affrontato molti cavalieri, ma non mi era mai capitato di trovarne uno in grado di rimanere in combattimento con me per più di due minuti. Era veramente meritevole di nota. Provai a evitare alcuni dei suoi colpi per innervosirlo, per altri buoni due minuti non funzionò, poi si distrasse e lasciò uno spazio libero sulla vita, lo colpì in fretta, avendo cura di non ferirlo, e misi fine al combattimento. Rifoderò la spada e lo sentì ridere.

«Lei è degno di ciò che la gente va dicendo sul suo conto. Questa è la prima volta che perdo, immagino di dovermi togliere l’elmo e di doverle una presentazione.»

«Non ho mai perso, ma così si fa.» Risposi, ansiosa di conoscere l’identità del mio degno avversario.

Il cavaliere si tolse l’elmo e tutto immaginavo, tranne quello che mi trovai di fronte.


	3. Capitolo Secondo

##  **Capitolo Secondo**

Dall’elmo uscirono folti capelli neri, brillanti e lisci come la più pura della seta. Appartenevano ad una giovane ragazza, la più bella che avessi mai incontrato. Rimasi immobile, incantata dal suo aspetto.

«Sir. Lena Luthor, principessa d’Inghilterra e prossima erede al trono.» Si presentò.

Il mondo in quel momento mi fu grave, presa alla sprovvista dalla sua presentazione l’unica cosa che mi venne in mente di fare fu quella di inginocchiarmi. Il re mi aveva proibito di presentarmi a lei come donna, figurarsi combatterci contro.

«Mi perdoni signorina, non immaginavo.» Dissi, evitando il contatto con i suoi occhi.

«Si alzi Sir. Zor-El, non deve comportarsi come un comune cavaliere nei miei confronti, lei è il principe di Francia.»

Obbedì alla sua richiesta e tornai in piedi. Dovevo togliermi da quella situazione in minor tempo possibile, non potevo rischiare di essere trovata in tali circostanze con la futura regina.

«Sono mortificato per l’accaduto, se avessi saputo non avrei accettato la sfida.»

«Sarebbe stato un peccato, non pensa? Lei è stato magnifico, ma le ho comunque dato occasione di allenarsi.»

«Lei signorina è il miglior cava-… cioè sfidante con cui io abbia mai combattuto.» Risposi, non potendo e non volendo negare l’evidenza.

«Sono onorata. C’è possibilità che io possa vedere il suo volto e sapere il suo nome?» Chiese speranzosa. Sembrava affascinata dalla mia persona.

«Mi dispiace, essendo qui come primo cavaliere non mi è permesso farlo.»

«Neanche se a chiederglielo fosse la principessa?» Chiese, avvicinandosi di più. Il suo sguardo era intenso, i suoi occhi sembravano desiderare di poter vedere al di sotto dell’acciaio ed io, per quanto era bella, desideravo soltanto esaudire ogni suo desiderio.

Fui però costretta a rifiutare, ricordando le raccomandazioni di Alex.

«No, se gli ordini arrivano direttamente dal re.» Mi permisi di farle notare, volevo che capisse la mia posizione.

«Aspetterò di batterla in duello allora, così sarà obbligato a presentarsi.» Rispose. Ammirai tantissimo la sua tenacia.

«Mi perdoni, non mi è permesso combattere con lei. Se mi vuole scusare, credo sia meglio che io torni nei miei alloggi.» Conclusi a malincuore.

Lei si limitò ad annuire.

«Buona giornata signorina Luthor.» Salutai, per poi uscire di tutta fretta dalla stanza. Rimasi delusa dalla sua mancata risposta, mi sarebbe piaciuto molto sentire ancora la sua voce.

A passo veloce attraversai il castello e raggiunsi la mia camera. Mi lasciai ricadere pesantemente sul letto e lanciai lontano l’elmo.

_“Kara, hai appena fatto qualcosa che non dovrai mai più rifare.”_

Mi dissi, cercando di far tacere tutte le altre vocine nel cervello. Avevo incontrato un abilissimo cavaliere, con cui avevo avuto una bellissima sfida, ma l’avevo scoperto non solo essere la principessa, ma esser anche meravigliosa. Tutte cose che, nella mia posizione, dovevo dimenticare a qualsiasi costo.

\---

Riposi lo spadone nella teca e lo chiusi, appena in tempo per notare l’arrivo di James nella stanza.

«Signorina Lena, è rimasta tutto il tempo ad osservare lo spadone?»

«Si, non mi sono neanche messa l’elmo alla fine.» Mentii, sperando di non esser tradita dalla mia espressione.

«Posso fare qualcosa per lei? Si sente bene?»

«Sto bene. James?»

«Sì signorina?»

«Vorrei tanto non essere ciò che sono.» Confessai. Lui non rispose, come immaginavo.

Odiavo essere una principessa, il mio sogno era sempre stato quello di diventare un cavaliere. Ero stata cresciuta e allenata dai migliori uomini del nostro esercito, perché l’idea che io dovessi prendere in mano il regno non era minimamente contemplata. Tutti si aspettavano che sarebbe stato Lex a farlo, quindi io avevo potuto seguire le mie passioni senza alcuna preoccupazione. Quando l’inevitabile era accaduto il mondo mi era crollato addosso.

Quella mattina, in compagnia del primo cavaliere di Francia, mi ero sentita di nuovo viva, come non mi sentivo da molto tempo. La sua spontaneità e il suo vigore mi avevano catturata, trasportata in un attimo di pura libertà, purtroppo rovinata dalla mia confessione. Non riuscivo a smettere di pensare al nostro combattimento, ma neanche a lui. La sua persona aveva qualcosa di intrigante, qualcosa che, seppur io provassi, non riusciva ad uscire dalla mia mente. Dovevo fare qualcosa, volevo rivederlo a tutti i costi.

«James, sai mica se il principe, nonché primo cavaliere di Francia, è arrivato a corte?»

«È arrivato due giorni fa, signorina.»

«Pensavo… visto che mio padre mi ha proibito di prendere parte a qualsiasi combattimento potrei visionarne uno. Dicono che il principe sia il più abile cavaliere del mondo.»

«Credo sarebbe meglio chiedere l’autorizzazione a suo padre, prima di organizzare qualsiasi cosa.»

«E perché mai?» Risposi, non capendo il suo punto.

«Si sta per sposare signorina, il suo futuro sposo potrebbe non essere felice di saperla in compagnia di due uomini d’armi.»

Mi morsi il labbro e rimasi per un attimo intrappolata tra i pensieri. Non avevo mai provato interesse per un uomo, fino a quella mattina.

«Cerchi il signor Zor-El e lo inviti qui tra due giorni a questa ora, si sfiderà con Sir. J’onnz.»

«Ma signorina, il nostro primo cavaliere potrebbe non essere d’accordo. Il re potrebbe scoprirlo!»

«E’ un ordine, James.» Bloccai il suo flusso di parole.

Lui abbassò la testa ed annuì.

«Benissimo. Ci vediamo tra due giorni, non mi deludere.» Conclusi, con tono più profondo, doveva capire che non c’era modo di evitare i miei ordini. L’incontro si sarebbe fatto ed io, con tutta la speranza del mondo, avrei potuto rivederlo.

Uscì dalla stanza e raggiunsi le mie camere. Lì trovai Annabelle ad aspettarmi.

«Come è andata la lezione di pianoforte, signorina?»

«Bene Annabelle, ti ringrazio. Sai, mio padre ha organizzato una sfida tra il principe di Francia e Sir. J’onnz, così da intrattenermi e rendermi più lieve l’abbandono alla spada, ti andrebbe di accompagnarmi?»

«Che curato pensiero che ha avuto sua maestà. Certo signorina, ne sarei lieta.»

«Sono sicura che ti piacerà.»

«Sicuramente sarà un bellissimo spettacolo.» Mi rispose ed io sapevo che aveva ragione. Vedere di nuovo combattere Sir. Zor-El sarebbe stato magnifico.

\---

Sentii bussare alla porta di camera, mi alzai di scatto in cerca dell’elmo.

«Un momento soltanto.» Urlai, speranzosa che la porta non venisse aperta. Trovai l’elmo, lo calzai e mi diressi verso la porta. La aprii e mi trovai di fronte un giovane molto alto e di colore, probabilmente, dato il razzismo presente in quel paese, non un nobile.

«Scusi il disturbo Sir. Zor-El, sono qui per dirle che la principessa ha fatto organizzare un incontro di spade tra lei e il nostro primo cavaliere, Sir. J’onnz. Desidera molto vedervi combattere.» Disse.

Rimasi sorpresa, non capivo la motivazione dell’incontro dato che mi aveva già vista combattere, ma non volevo perdere l’occasione per scontrarmi con un altro cavaliere e poter aggiungere un nome alla lista degli sconfitti.

«Riferisca alla principessa che sarò lieto di partecipare all’incontro.» Risposi, sforzandomi di parlare di me al maschile.

«La ringrazio. Le farò sapere i dettagli della sfida. Buona giornata Sir.» Concluse l’uomo, sparendo dopo poco dalla mia vista.

Avevo accettato l’incontro perché ero sicura di vincere, ma dovevo comunque prepararmi. Non c’era in gioco soltanto la mia reputazione, ma anche la mia identità.


	4. Capitolo Terzo

## Capitolo terzo

 

Il giorno della sfida era finalmente arrivato ed io, per l’occasione, avevo fatto portare Winn a palazzo.

«Kara, sei sicura di quello che stai facendo?»

«Winn, qui sono Sir. Zor-El, non mi puoi chiamare per nome.»

«Scusa, hai ragione.»

«E dovresti parlarmi con riverenza. So che non sei abituato a fare nessuna di queste cose perché nel nostro regno non siamo così antiquati, ma qui sono molto attenti ai particolari.»

«Mi perdoni, ha ragione Sir. Zor-El.»

«Molto bene Winn, adesso possiamo procedere.» Conclusi. Mi dispiaceva parargli in quel modo, ma per un bene maggiore dovevamo essere pronti a fingere.

Arrivammo nella sala dei combattimenti e trovammo il resto dei partecipanti ad attenderci.

Il mio sguardo subito si posò su di lei: indossava un completo maschile molto bello.  Per la prima volta osservai il suo corpo e lo pensai perfetto quanto il viso. Mi lasciai sfuggire un sorriso e ringraziai di avere il volto coperto. Ammirai anche la scelta di indossare un abito maschile, molto coraggiosa e, secondo il mio pensiero, azzeccata.

Spostai lo sguardo e analizzai i restanti componenti della sala. La principessa si era fatta accompagnare da una dama di compagnia, anche molto carina, ma niente in confronto a lei. Il primo cavaliere aveva indosso l’elmo, quindi non ne riuscii a distinguere i tratti, ma notai subito la sua imponente statura. Infine, vestito da scudiero, trovai il ragazzo che aveva bussato alla mia porta due giorni prima. Fu proprio quest’ultimo il primo a parlare.

«Principessa Lena Luthor, Sir. J’onnz, vi presento il principe di Francia, nonché primo cavaliere del suo regno, Sir. Zor-El» Mi avvicinai al gruppo, tesi una mano al cavaliere che la strinse con forza e successivamente mi spostai di fronte alla principessa.

«È un onore fare la sua conoscenza, principessa.» Dissi, prendendole la mano e facendo un leggero inchino.

«L’onore è mio Sir. Zor-El.» Rispose sorridendo.

Mi trovai a pensare di non aver mai visto un sorriso così bello.

Lo scudiero del loro cavaliere interruppe il momento e iniziò i preparativi ufficiali.

«Le regole sono le classiche. Un semplice incontro, niente vittime. Colui che perderà sarà costretto a rimuovere il proprio elmo. È permesso l’uso di un’unica arma a testa, l’inganno porterà alla sconfitta diretta. In posizione, prego.»

Ci posizionammo entrambi e notai subito il suo primo punto debole: gambe poco flesse. L’incontro iniziò e fu lui a sferrare il primo colpo, mi parai ma fui costretta ad indietreggiare leggermente a causa della molta forza. Tecnicamente parlando non era bravo, ma doveva essere arrivato al punto in cui era grazie alla quantità enorme di forza che riusciva a mettere in ogni colpo. Decisi di agire in velocità ed in resistenza. Iniziai a sferrare colpi non molto forti, ma molto veloci e ben mirati. Lui in poco tempo abbassò la guardia e mi permise di disarmarlo con facilità. La sua spada cadde a terra, ai piedi del suo scudiero.

«A risultare vincitore è Sir. Zor-El, primo cavaliere di Francia.»

Annunciò il ragazzo. Mi girai verso il nostro pubblico e feci un altro leggero inchino. La principessa si alzò in piedi e applaudendo venne verso di me. Mi guardai intorno sentendomi a disagio, non sapevo cosa mi era permesso nei suoi confronti, ma per fortuna le altre persone erano tutte concentrate sulla rabbia del mio sconfitto sfidante e non sembravano guardarci.

«Il suo modo di combattere mi incanta. Spero di non sembrarle inappropriata o di non metterla in imbarazzo.»

«La ringrazio principessa, mi lusinga.»

«Spero anche di non averla offesa per il mio abbigliamento, trovo i completi maschili più comodi e belli di quelli femminili.»

«Offeso? Mai. Ha ragione, sono senza dubbio migliori degli abiti.»

 _“Ok Kara, trattieniti, non puoi farle nessun complimento. Non siamo in Francia e lei non è una delle tue donne.”_ Continuavo a ripetermi, cercando di focalizzare la mia attenzione soltanto sulla discussione.

«Ho organizzato questo incontro non perché volevo vedere una vostra sfida, sapevo già come sarebbe finita, ma volevo l’occasione di parlare di nuovo con lei. Voglio un altro duello Sir. Zor-El, ne ho bisogno.»

Alla sua richiesta sbiancai, mi guardai intorno preoccupata che qualcuno stesse ascoltando.

«Stia tranquillo, ho chiesto loro di lasciarmi parlare con lei in privato, credono che io le stia chiedendo consigli.»

«Principessa i-»

«Mi chiami Lena, per favore.» Pregò. Il suo sguardo trasmetteva un senso di trepidazione unico.

Mi dispiaceva rifiutare la sua richiesta, ma non potevo rischiare tanto. Accettai il suo invito a chiamarla per nome e le risposi.

«Lena, non posso accettare la sua richiesta, sono dispiaciuto. Non mi è permesso trascorrere del tempo con lei, soprattutto combattendo.»

«Sir Zor-El, lei ha mai avuto un sogno? Io fin da piccola ho sognato di diventare un cavaliere, sono stata cresciuta e addestrata dai migliori del nostro regno. Un bel giorno mio fratello, primogenito ed erede al trono, venne arrestato e processato; la sera stessa mio padre venne in camera mia e mi disse che entro qualche mese mi sarei spostata con il principe Danese ed insieme saremo poi saliti al trono. Mi disse anche di abbandonare il mio sogno da ragazzina e pensare alla vera vita: quella da moglie, regina e madre di famiglia.» Spiegò, soffermandosi un attimo per riprendere fiato. I suoi occhi si erano fatti lucidi e il suo sguardo si era spento: la situazione la faceva soffrire molto. «Immagini ora la fiamma che arde dentro me in questo momento. So che lei è un uomo e non può capire ciò che provo, che in tutto il mondo nessuna donna è cavaliere e così sempre sarà, ma provi a comprendermi. Le chiedo soltanto un altro duello.»

Avrei potuto dirle di no, ripeterle ancora una volta che non ero autorizzato a farlo, ma così non feci. Sentivo di voler passare più tempo possibile vicino a lei e, nonostante la mia testa urlasse il contrario, accettai.

«Un solo duello.»

«Questo edificio è totalmente vuoto la domenica mattina, quando tutti sono alla funzione religiosa. Questa domenica, ci sarà?»

«Un solo duello, ma ha la mia parola. Ci sarò.»

«Riuscirò a vederle il viso e a scoprire il suo nome, lo giuro.»

«Lei ha più probabilità di qualsiasi cavaliere io abbia incontrato fino ad ora.» Finii. Fummo interrotte dalla sua dama di compagnia.

«Principessa, la lezione di portamento inizia tra pochi minuti.»

Si congedarono entrambe da me, con il più freddo e finto dei saluti. Prima di uscire dalla stanza lei si voltò e i nostri sguardi si incrociarono di nuovo. Mi rivolse un sorriso: ciò su cui mi concentrai per addormentarmi quella sera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prossimo capitolo sarà più lungo e conterrà la scoperta dell'identità di Kara da parte di Lena, chi è curioso?


	5. Capitolo Quarto

## Capitolo Quarto

 

Avevo aspettato l’arrivo della domenica mattina circondata da desideri e paure che neanche io sapevo di avere. Non avevo mai provato interesse per un uomo prima di quel momento e non sapevo se ciò che sentivo nei confronti di Sir. Zor-El era pura ammirazione o, in parte, anche attrazione. Di una cosa ero sicura: desideravo ardentemente conoscere il suo volto e battermi ancora con lui.

«Principessa, non parteciperà alla funzione religiosa mattutina?»

«Non mi sento molto bene Annabelle, puoi fare in modo che Don Allen ricelebri la funzione per me alle diciotto?»

«Sarà fatto Principessa. Ha bisogno che rimanga con lei?»

«No, è una sciocchezza, passerà in fretta. Vai pure alla funzione.»

«Come desidera.» Concluse la mia dama di compagnia, per poi uscire dalla stanza.

Dovevo fingere di star male, altrimenti non mi avrebbero mai permesso di saltare la funzione, di conseguenza non mi ero ancora alzata dal letto. Chiusi gli occhi e sospirai: era in assoluto la prima volta che mentivo. Mio padre, come del resto Lex, non era una brava persona, non era pronta a capire i punti di vista diversi dal suo, perciò se volevo essere felice dovevo necessariamente andare contro la sua volontà. Mi trovai a riflettere sull’effettiva tristezza della mia vita: a breve sarei stata costretta a sposare un uomo che non avevo mai incontrato e a crearci una famiglia. Il pensiero fece scomparire del tutto il minimo senso di colpa che mi aveva catturata dopo aver mentito.

Fissai l’orologio sul comodino e ritenni l’ora adeguata per iniziare a prepararmi. Decisi di indossare l’armatura leggera in maniera da essere agevolata in velocità, dato che comunque in tecnica e forza lui era senza dubbio superiore. Indossai l’elmo, in maniera da non esser riconosciuta in giro per il castello, e mi diressi verso la sala di combattimento.

Arrivai davanti e notai che la porta era ancora chiusa: probabilmente non era ancora arrivato.

 _“E se non venisse? E se non fosse riuscito ad evitare la funzione religiosa?”_  Mi trovai a pensare.

Aprii la porta della stanza e me la chiusi alle spalle, in qualsiasi caso era sempre meglio aspettare al sicuro da sguardi indiscreti.

«Buongiorno principessa.» Esordì una voce dietro di me: la sua. Mi girai di scatto, il solo vederlo mi rese felice.

«Buongiorno Sir. Zor-El. Speravo riuscisse a saltare la funzione religiosa.» Ammisi.

«In realtà è stato più facile di quanto lei possa immaginare.»

«Dice sul serio? Credevo mio padre desiderasse ardentemente la sua presenza.» Risposi, in cambio ricevetti attimi di profondo silenzio. Mi sembrava di capire che mio padre non avesse una buona opinione del principe, ma non ne riuscivo a capire le motivazioni.

«Iniziamo?» Disse poi, raggiungendo il centro della stanza e posizionandosi.

«Non vedo l’ora.» Risposi, avvicinandomi a lui e posizionandomi di rimando.

Sospirai e gli feci cenno con la testa, lui annuì e iniziò a battersi. Notai che il suo modo di combattere non era cambiato nonostante la scoperta del mio genere e della mia posizione sociale e fu una cosa che apprezzai tantissimo.

Mi trovai a sferrare molti colpi a vuoto, lui stava di nuovo cercando di innervosirmi, ma questa volta sapevo cosa aspettarmi ed ero decisa, più che mai, a vincere. Le nostre lame si incrociarono all’altezza della testa, cercai di fare più resistenza possibile, ma mi resi conto che la sua forza era notevolmente maggiore, ogni resistenza sarebbe stata vana. Decisi quindi di sfruttare la mia velocità per spostarmi lateralmente, in maniera da fargli perdere l’equilibrio, così feci, ma lui anziché perdere l’equilibrio si girò verso di me e con un colpo mirato alla mano riuscì a disarmarmi. La mia spada cadde a terra e così poco dopo la lasciai raggiungere dall’elmo: avevo perso di nuovo.

La tristezza per un attimo invase il mio corpo, ma fu ben presto sostituita da una forte determinazione. Mi ero promessa che avrei conosciuto il suo volto e così sarebbe stato, a qualsiasi costo.

«Ho bisogno di conoscere il suo volto.»

«Suo padre non sarebbe d’accordo.» Mi rispose lui, ancora fermo al centro della stanza.

Mi avvicinai lentamente, fronteggiandolo.

«Non sono mai stata una figlia obbediente.»

«Perché è così importante per lei conoscere il mio volto?» Mi chiese, la sua voce traboccava sincera curiosità.

«Ho bisogno di sapere che volto ha colui che ultimamente mi trovo spesso a pensare.» Risposi onestamente, consapevole delle conseguenze che avrebbero avuto le mie parole. Avevo soltanto una vita da vivere e non intendevo viverla con qualcuno che non poteva capirmi e per cui non provavo nulla. Sir. Zor-El era riuscito a farmi sentire a mio agio con me stessa e con la mia più grande passione, qualcosa che prima di quel momento nessuno era riuscito mai a fare.

«Principessa… lei si sta per sposare, io sono qui per partecipare al suo matrimonio.» Mi rispose, lasciando traboccare indecisione.

«Permettimi di guardarti negli occhi…» Evitai di rispondere alla sua frase e rimasi sull’argomento principale.

Sir. Zor-El fece per andarsene, ma lo trattenni per un braccio e lo riportai davanti a me. Mi avvicinai ancor di più e appoggiai entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle, molto vicino al collo. Lui era immobile, quasi pietrificato.

Il suo tentativo di fuga poteva voler dire che non era interessato a me quanto io lo ero a lui, ma anche che semplicemente aveva paura di mio padre e della situazione.

Sospirai e appoggiai le mani ai lati del suo elmo. Iniziai a sfilarlo lentamente per concentrarmi su ogni dettaglio del viso. Gli zigomi erano poco marcati, la pelle era meravigliosamente rosea e liscia, quasi troppo per appartenere ad un uomo. Le labbra erano di un rosso molto intenso e all’aspetto molto morbide.

«Principessa, io…» Provò a dire, ma si bloccò subito dopo capendo il suo errore. La sua voce, così bella e chiaramente femminile, mi fece precipitare il mondo sulle spalle.

Sfilai in fretta il resto dell’elmo, da cui caddero fluenti e lisci capelli biondi che incorniciavano il viso più bello su cui i miei occhi si fossero mai posati. Sir. Zor-El era una donna, ed era bellissima. I nostri occhi, per la prima volta liberi, si incrociarono ed entrambe rimanemmo senza parole.

Se prima della scoperta ero confusa, in quel momento lo ero ancora di più. La mia testa urlava mille cose tutte insieme, come:

“ _È una donna che combatte come mai nessun uomo saprà fare ed è il primo cavaliere e la principessa di Francia.”_

_“Mio padre mi ha mentito su tutto.”_

_“Sono confusa, credevo di aver bisogno di vedere il volto di Sir. Zor-El, ma adesso che ho scoperto che è una donna non so cosa pensare.”_

_“È magnifica.”_

L’ultimo pensiero mi spaventò così tanto che indietreggiai.

«Non so cosa mi sia preso, non avrei mai dovuto farlo. Con permesso…» Conclusi, non sapendo, e per il momento non volendo sapere, come chiamarla. Per un attimo intravidi nei suoi occhi un lampo di delusione, ma non me ne curai. Uscii dalla stanza nel più totale dei silenzi e corsi verso la mia camera; soltanto una volta dentro ad essa mi resi conto di aver lasciato la spada e l’elmo in sala. Decisi comunque di non tornare indietro: la priorità in quel momento l’avevano i miei pensieri.

\---

Ero tornata nei miei alloggi portando con me la spada e l’elmo di Lena, non volevo che qualcuno li trovasse e le facesse problemi. Avevo lasciato che scoprisse la mia identità e, nonostante il velo di paura che derivava da una possibile reazione del re, mi sentivo finalmente bene. Avevo odiato ogni singolo momento in cui le sue labbra mi avevano nominato credendomi un uomo, con un odio che neanche io sapevo di poter provare.

 _“Ho bisogno di sapere che volto ha colui che ultimamente mi trovo spesso a pensare_.” La sua frase non riusciva ad uscire dalla mia mente, perché anche io, come lei, non riuscivo a smettere di pensarla. Eppure sapevo, come da poco lei mi aveva dato prova, che non riusciva a smettere di pensare al principe di Francia e primo cavaliere, non alla principessa. La principessa non aveva alcuna possibilità con lei e, per il bene di tutti, le cose dovevano rimanere in quella maniera. Iniziai a ripetermi, per far in modo di convincermene, che da quel momento in poi avrei dovuto evitarla, fingere di essermi dimenticata le sue parole e fingere che nulla fosse mai accaduto. Solo in quel modo, almeno credevo, lei avrebbe dimenticato l’accaduto e sarebbe andata avanti con la sua vita.

Andai verso la scrivania e mi decisi a scrivere la prima lettera ad Alex: da quando ero arrivata in Inghilterra non avevo ancora avuto il coraggio di farlo. Presi carta e penna e dopo un profondo sospiro iniziai a scrivere.

_“Cara sorella,_

_Mi dispiace non averti mandato mie notizie in queste due settimane, ma, a cuore aperto ti dico, non volevo mentire. Quando sono sbarcata una carrozza era lì per me, poi ce n’era un’altra per Winn, gli altri fabbri e cavalieri, io sono stata portata al castello e loro agli alloggi. Ho capito la motivazione soltanto quando sono arrivata a corte. Il re e la regina mi stavano aspettando all’ingresso, io ero in imbarazzo e loro non hanno fatto niente per mettermi a mio agio, anzi. Il Re mi ha imposto di stare lontano da sua figlia, per non metterle strane idee in testa riguardo il ruolo delle donne, così ho provato a fare. Sicuramente vuole che io alloggi nel castello per tenermi sott’occhio._

_Ho scoperto che tutto il regno d’Inghilterra ci crede uomini, probabilmente i Luthor, per prevenire rivolte speranzose, hanno cambiato le nostre identità. Sono due settimane che sono costretta a cambiare genere agli aggettivi e ai pronomi, perché sono sicura che se non lo facessi le cose si metterebbero piuttosto male per me. Lionel Luthor non mi piace per niente, Alex._

_Questo purtroppo non è tutto ciò che ti devo dire e ti prego di perdonarmi in partenza per il mio comportamento. Per una serie di curiosi eventi mi sono trovata a combattere contro un cavaliere molto forte, il più forte con cui avessi mai combattuto, ma l’ho scoperto essere una donna: niente di meno della principessa Lena Luthor. Alex, ti giuro, è più bella di qualsiasi donna io abbia mai visto. Comunque mi sono scusato e, nonostante le sue proteste, mi sono congedato. Lei, ammirando la mia maniera di combattere e credendo che io fossi un uomo, ha organizzato un incontro di spade per potermi rivedere. In tale evento mi ha chiesto di concederle un’altra sfida per darle la possibilità di battermi e vedere il mio volto; ho sbagliato, ne sono consapevole, ma ho accettato. Ho vinto la sfida e di conseguenza avrei potuto salvaguardare la mia identità, ma non sono riuscita a farlo, o meglio sorella, non ho voluto farlo. Non riuscivo a sopportare i suoi occhi colmi di ammirazione, e forse di un inizio di sentimento, verso qualcuno che in realtà non esiste. So che la faccenda non avrebbe dovuto toccarmi, ma lei è come una calamita per me. In qualsiasi caso una volta tolto l’elmo è fuggita, non so interpretare gli sguardi che mi ha rivolto andandosene, so solo che la faccenda deve averla scossa, neanche poco. Ti rassicurerà sapere che, nonostante l’attrazione ch’io provo per lei, non ho intenzione di portare avanti la faccenda._

_Spero che troverai il tempo di rispondermi e raccontarmi come stanno andando le cose in Francia._

_Con le mie più sentite scuse, tua sinceramente_

_Kara. “_

Ripiegai la carta e la infilai in una busta per lettere, la sigillai con il timbro regale degli Zor-El. Il giorno dopo avrei chiesto a Winn di andare a spedirla personalmente, non potevo rischiare che finisse nelle mani sbagliate, mi sarebbe potuto costare la vita.


	6. Capitolo Quinto

##  Capitolo Quinto

 

Quella mattina fui interrotta durante il mio solito allenamento da un giovane soldato.

«Sir. Zor-El?»

«Sono io.» Risposi, rifoderando la spada e avvicinandomi al ragazzo. Notai che il mio gesto lo spiazzò, probabilmente era abituato a parlare con persone che non lo degnavano neanche di uno sguardo.

«Mi scusi il disturbo signore, la regina ha chiesto di vederla.»

Mi limitai ad annuire e seguire il ragazzo. La questione mi causava ansia, ma ero felice che a convocarmi non fosse stato il re. Mi condusse davanti ad un’immensa porta sorvegliata da guardie, dall’aspetto poteva essere il salotto della regina; una di queste mi annunciò e aprì la porta. Entrai e mi avvicinai alla donna che aspettava seduta su una poltrona al centro della stanza.

«Buongiorno Sir. Kara Zor-El.» Esordì sorprendendomi. Non immaginavo che qualcuno, prima o poi, mi avrebbe parlato al femminile.

«A lei sua maestà.» Risposi, con un leggero inchino.

«L’ho chiamata qui per due motivi. Intanto volevo scusarmi per il comportamento del Re, non è stato accogliente con lei e mi è dispiaciuto moltissimo, purtroppo però lui ha concezioni della vita diverse e dato che il regno è suo vuole che siano rispettate. Ci tenevo a dirle che io non la penso affatto come lui, fosse stato per me avrei persino lasciato a Lena la possibilità di decidere per il suo futuro e l’avrei lasciata concorrere per la posizione di primo cavaliere del regno. Io non ho mai visto lei combattere, Sir. Zor-El, ma le posso assicurare che Lena sarebbe un degno avversario.» Si interruppe un attimo. Il suo sguardo era spento, si vedeva che aver distrutto il sogno alla figlia l’aveva fatta soffrire.

«Ne sono convinta sua maestà: quando l’arte del combattimento arde dentro un cuore il guerriero è sempre un degno avversario.» Risposi, ricordando con quanta nobiltà e con quanto vigore Lena aveva combattuto contro di me.

«Veniamo al dunque: avrei bisogno che lei mi facesse un piccolo favore.»

«Se posso essere utile, sicuramente, sua maestà.»

«Il principe Danese verrà qui tra due giorni per conoscere Lena, da quell’incontro dipenderanno le sorti dei nostri regni e – naturalmente- anche del vostro, visto che ormai ci consideriamo alleati. Vorrei solo essere certa di fare una buona impressione, per questo mi piacerebbe che fosse lei ad accompagnare la principessa.»

«Io, sua maestà?» Chiesi, cercando di mantenere, per quanto possibile, un tono di voce neutro. Non pensavo avrei avuto più modo di vedere Lena in privato, tantomeno pensavo di doverla ufficialmente accompagnare a conoscere il futuro sposo, ma non potevo rifiutare.

«Sir. Kara Zor-El, se ciò che dicono su di lei è vero, allora mia figlia non potrebbe essere in mani migliori. Il nostro primo cavaliere è vecchio, non è di compagnia e presentabile quanto può esserlo una giovane come lei. Inoltre, non si preoccupi di mio marito, è a conoscenza della questione e ritiene la mia proposta tollerabile, finché, ovviamente, non supererà i limiti che lui le ha imposto. Ripeto, sono dispiaciuta per quei limiti, ma non posso farci niente.»

Non potevo tirarmi indietro e, sinceramente, anche se avessi potuto probabilmente non l’avrei fatto. Poterla rivedere, sentirla parlare di nuovo e guardarla sorridere durante le nostre conversazioni sui duelli era tutto ciò che, in quel momento, desideravo.

«Sono onorata dalla sua scelta maestà, lo farò molto volentieri.»

«Oh, dimenticavo. Sa ballare Sir. Zor-El?»

«Nel ruolo portante? Si, lo so fare.»

«Bene, perché è tradizione Danese che l’accompagnatore della futura sposa consegni essa allo sposo in una danza.»

Se lo avesse detto prima probabilmente avrei cercato tutte le scuse del mondo per rifiutare, ma ormai era troppo tardi. L’avrei rivista, si, ma l’avrei anche portata tra le braccia del suo futuro sposo e tutto questo mi causava un’immensa tristezza.

«Sarà un onore.»

«La ringrazio. Il principe Danese verrà accompagnato da sua sorella la quale, sempre per tradizione, dovrebbe poi ballare con lei. Suppongo sarebbe meglio se nessuno venisse a scoprire della sua identità, quindi la prego di essere il più discreta possibile.»

«Sicuramente.» Perfetto, ci mancava soltanto la sorellina da intrattenere sentimentalmente.

«Le farò avere l’ora e l’ala del castello dell’incontro, ma comunque prima di raggiungerla dovrà passare a prendere Lena.»

Annuii e dopo un altro veloce scambio di parole mi congedò.

Avevo promesso ad Alex, soltanto pochi giorni prima, che non avrei portato avanti la faccenda, ma proprio non riuscivo a stare lontana da Lena: era più forte di me, più forte di qualsiasi dovere verso il mio regno.

\---

«Madre, cosa ti porta qui?» Chiesi, senza neanche voltarmi e non interrompendo i miei esercizi di calligrafia.

«Dato che hai chiesto a me e tuo padre di non cercarti mai più per faccende personali suppongo sia giusto chiamarli affari di regno.»

«Lui sta arrivando, non è così?»

«Lena, lo sai che non avrei voluto questo per te.»

«Hai ragione madre, lo so, ma so anche che non hai fatto niente per opporti.»

«Il nostro regno è a conduzione maschile da quando è nato, tuo padre è colui che prende le decisioni, non io!»

«E non hai mai avuto voglia di cambiare le cose? Mai desiderato qualcosa al di fuori degli schemi?» Mi voltai a incrociai il suo sguardo. Mentre pronunciavo l’ultima domanda mi trovai a pensare a Sir. Zor-El, ma ricordandomi chi in realtà fosse il pensiero sparì. Non ero attratta da lei, ma da quello che pensavo che fosse, dopo tante ore di riflessione me ne ero finalmente convinta.

«Ho sempre voluto cambiare le cose Lena! Ma non è tutto come immagini, quando sali al trono le cose cambiano. Tra meno di un mese sarai regina del nostro regno e di quello Danese, potrai essere tu quella a cambiare definitivamente le cose, se vorrai. Tutto ciò che devi fare è sposare il principe Spheer e convincerlo a lasciarti cambiare alcune leggi qui, in Inghilterra.»

«Vorrebbe dire sacrificare la mia vita per quelli che verranno.»

«Hai altra scelta? Il meglio che puoi fare è prendere il buono da questa faccenda. Vorrei tanto tuo padre non avesse spinto tuo fratello a fare quelle orribili cose, se non l’avesse fatto a quest’ora saresti a combattere contro chissà quale cavaliere.» Concluse, abbassando la testa. Vederla preoccupata per me mi faceva sentire meno triste, era bello sapere che a qualcuno importava della mia sofferenza.

«Lo vorrei anche io.»

«Il principe sarà qui domani pomeriggio, vi incontrerete nella sala da ballo. Hai letto i manuali che ti ha dato tuo padre riguardo le tradizioni Danesi, vero?»

«Si, l’ho fatto. Sarà Sir. J’onnz ad accompagnarmi? Non è troppo vecchio per intrattenere la principessa Danese?»

«È ciò che ho pensato anche io, per questo motivo ho chiesto il permesso a tuo padre per farti accompagnare da qualcun altro.»

«Ma le tradizioni vogliono che sia il primo cavaliere a farlo, il principe non se ne avrà a male?»

«Sarà Sir. Zor-El ad accompagnarti, non è il nostro primo cavaliere è vero, ma è quello Francese. Inoltre, ballare con un principe dovrebbe rendere più felice la principessa Danese, non credi?»

Al pensiero che sarebbe stata lei a consegnarmi al mio futuro sposo il sangue mi si gelò nelle vene. Lei non mi piaceva, ma sentivo che sarebbe stato imbarazzante.

«Hai avuto occasione di conoscerlo?»

Per un attimo il mio cervello valutò l’ipotesi di dirle la verità, ma la scartò subito dopo. Se, per sfortuna di eventi, mio padre fosse venuto a sapere quelle cose avrebbe sicuramente fatto processare Sir. Zor-El. Non volevo le fosse fatto del male, soprattutto per colpa mia.

«No.» Mi limitai a rispondere.

«Sembra una brava persona, sono certa troverai la sua compagnia piacevole.»

Annuii, ne ero sicura anche io.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una Lilian Luthor molto OOC è vero, ma dato che è una AU ho preferito cambiare un po' il carattere dei personaggi per renderla poco prevedibile e "nuova".


	7. Capitolo Sesto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate per il ritardo nel postare il capitolo, ma ho avuto piccoli problemi di salute. Buona lettura.

## Capitolo Sesto

 

Avevo lucidato l’armatura e la spada fino a togliere anche la minima macchia: volevo essere perfetta per il momento in cui l’avrei rivista, nonostante sapessi di non essere di suo interesse.

Arrivai davanti alla porta della sua stanza e la trovai sorvegliata da due guardie.

«Sir. Zor-El primo cavaliere di Francia, sono qui per prendere la principessa.» Mi annunciai, al che entrambi fecero spazio e mi lasciarono fronteggiare la porta. Bussai e sentii dei passi all’interno della camera, sempre più vicini. La porta si aprì e finalmente fui in grado di rivedere il suo viso, notai con dispiacere che la felicità e il senso di libertà avevano abbandonato i suoi occhi, i quali adesso sembravano spenti. Mi inchinai leggermente e lei fece lo stesso, per poi rivolgere la sua attenzione alle guardie.

«Ragazzi, non me la sento di essere accompagnata da qualcuno che non conosco, posso farlo entrare e contare sul vostro silenzio?» Chiese, rivolgendo un languido sguardo ad entrambi.

 _“Ruffiana”_ Pensai.

Entrambi annuirono e lei mi fece spazio nella sua camera, chiudendo la porta dietro di noi.

Mi soffermai a guardare ogni dettaglio di quella stanza, probabilmente in cerca di indizi che potessero parlarmi e raccontarmi di più della donna che mi aveva rapito il cuore, ma non trovai niente, sembrava tutto così poco personale.

«Io le devo delle scuse Sir. Zor-El.» Iniziò a parlare, mi voltai subito per dedicarle tutte le mie attenzioni. «Però credo che questo non sia il modo più adatto per fargliele, quindi vorrei chiederle di togliere l’elmo.»

Sospirai, avevo paura che qualcuno entrasse nella stanza, lei quasi mi lesse nel pensiero. «Non si preoccupi, non è la prima volta che le guardie mi coprono, non tradirebbero la mia fiducia neanche se fosse il re a chiederglielo.»

Convinta dalle sue parole sfilai l’elmo e lo appoggiai sulla scrivania che avevo vicino. Alzai gli occhi e la trovai intenta, un'altra volta, a studiare i miei lineamenti. Il suo sguardo si era fatto più profondo, ancora più magnetico del solito. Scosse la testa e tornando in sé iniziò a parlare.

«La ringrazio. Le devo delle scuse per il mio comportamento, sono stata molto scorretta nei suoi confronti, sia all’inizio sia alla fine. Non avrei mai dovuto spingerla a combattere con me una seconda volta e, ancora più certo, non avrei dovuto toglierle l’elmo nonostante la sconfitta. Ciò che ho fatto dopo mi imbarazza anche di più, scappare nella maniera che ho fatto è stata una totale mancanza di rispetto nei suoi confronti, le chiedo scusa.»

Decisi, visto che non le avevo ancora rivolto la parola, di intervenire.

«Ho capito come sono andate le cose principessa, non si deve sentire in colpa. So che lei si aspettava di incontrare lo sguardo di un affascinante principe togliendo quell’elmo e mi dispiace che ne sia rimasta delusa.» Ammisi, senza però dirle che la cosa mi aveva profondamente intristita. Non volevo farla spaventare, chissà se aveva anche solo mai sentito di persone omosessuali.

«No, no! Non è andata così, ha letto male la mia reazione. È la verità, mi aspettavo un affascinante principe, ma non sono rimasta delusa dal suo aspetto, anzi, sono rimasta sorpresa. Sorpresa perché tutto ciò, o comunque gran parte, che credevo delle convenzioni sociali era una bugia. Lei è una bellissima donna, nessuno potrebbe mai rimanere deluso dal suo aspetto… io… cioè…»

Vederla balbettare mentre parlava del mio aspetto fisico mi fece arrossire, decisi quindi di provare ad interromperla prima che andasse oltre.

«La ringrazio molto principessa.»

«Mi chiami Lena e mi dia del tu, per favore.» Chiese di nuovo, come aveva fatto poche settimane prima, ma questa volta ero più a mio agio nel farlo.

«Lena…» Mi corressi, lei sorrise.

Se mi avesse conosciuto bene si sarebbe sicuramente accorta degli sguardi persi che le riservavo, per fortuna non era così, potevo ancora far finta di niente.

«So di aver già violato la sua libertà togliendole l’elmo, ma mi piacerebbe molto che lei si presentasse. Non dobbiamo per forza essere in imbarazzo l’una con l’altra, potremmo diventare amiche…insomma adesso che sappiamo di essere entrambe donne, intendo.»

 _“Amiche? Le uniche donne con cui ho un’amicizia sono quelle con cui condivido le lenzuola.”_ Mi trovai a pensare. Data la situazione mi obbligai ad annuire: era ovvio che tra di noi non ci sarebbe mai potuto essere niente di più di un’amicizia.

«Il mio nome è Kara Zor-El e sono la principessa di Francia, ma ho rinunciato a quella carica per adempiere a quella di Primo Cavaliere del regno. Non sono mai stata molto portata per le faccende diplomatiche, come credo tu abbia notato, invece con la spada sono sempre stata la più brava, quindi la decisione è stata più o meno automatica. Quando avevo circa 15 anni sconfissi il più grande cavaliere che il regno di Francia avesse mai avuto e fu così che capii quale sarebbe stata la strada giusta per me.» Mi bloccai, rendendomi conto di aver farneticato anche troppo.

«Sir. Kara Zor-El…» Ripeté, senza però aggiungere altro.

«Chiamami Kara, per favore.» Il suo esser formale con me e voler che io non lo fossi mi causava imbarazzo.

«È un piacere fare la tua conoscenza Kara...» Soffiò poi, tendendomi la mano e aspettandosi una stretta in risposta.

Mi avvicinai, mi inchinai leggermente e anziché stringerle la mano le baciai il dorso di essa. Il suo sguardo subito cercò il mio e mi sembrò di tornare indietro a quella domenica mattina, per precisione a quando lei mi aveva sfilato l’elmo.

«Il piacere è completamente mio, principessa Lena.» Soffiai in risposta. Non avevo ancora lasciato la sua mano e, nonostante l’imbarazzo del momento, non avevo intenzione di farlo.

Adesso capivo cosa si intendeva con il termine “farfalle nello stomaco”. Essere guardata in quella maniera da lei era meglio di fare sesso con qualsiasi altra donna: era una verità che non mi riuscivo più a negare.

Il rintocco delle campane di mezzogiorno fece sobbalzare entrambe e rovinò il momento.

«È meglio se andiamo, non vorrei mai far aspettare il mio futuro sposo.» Sottolineò l’ultima parte, quasi come se volesse che io la notassi. Era forse la sua maniera per ricordarmi di tenere le distanze perché non era interessata? In qualsiasi caso era vero ed io lo sapevo: Lena era eterosessuale e non sarebbe mai e poi mai stata interessata in una donna.

Uscimmo dalla stanza e ci indirizzammo verso l’ala contenente la sala da ballo, in totale silenzio. Una volta arrivate davanti alla porta chiusa si bloccò e si voltò verso di me.

«Conosci le tradizioni Danesi?»

«Ieri ho letto un intero libro a riguardo, non ti preoccupare, non rovinerò il primo incontro con il futuro padre dei tuoi figli.» Mi trovai a dire, con una punta di astio nel tono di voce. Era una risposta dura, dato che sapevo la sua opinione a riguardo del matrimonio con il principe, ma dopo la maniera in cui mi aveva trattata in camera se la meritava, almeno così credevo. Restai convinta della mia posizione finché non vidi il suo sguardo spegnersi ancora di più, le mie parole l’avevano profondamente ferita. Mi odiai moltissimo in quel momento: non potevo andare in giro a colpire le persone soltanto perché non ricambiavano i miei sentimenti, soprattutto non se mi importava di esse.

\---

Rimasi spiazzata dalla sua risposta piena di cattiveria nei miei confronti e non ne capii il motivo. Avevamo appena iniziato il nostro rapporto d’amicizia eppure lei mi sembrava non desiderarlo affatto. Non riuscivo a capirla, non capivo neanche per quale motivo mi aveva fatto il baciamano per presentarsi. Non che mi fosse dispiaciuto, ovviamente, però aveva creato una situazione d’intesa che due donne, solitamente, non condividevano.

Ignorai la questione e aprii la porta della stanza dove subito intravidi il principe e sua sorella, oltre che una grande orchestra pronta per l’occasione. Il principe Spheer era moro, molto alto e fisicamente equilibrato: indubbiamente un bell’uomo. Sua sorella, mi trovai a notare, era ancora più bella.

Kara fu la prima ad avvicinarsi ed inchinarsi al principe.

«Principe Spheer» Disse nel mentre. «Principessa Moore.»  Si spostò verso l’ultima e le fece il baciamano.

Mi domandai come fosse possibile che il principe e la principessa avessero due cognomi diversi: più che andavo avanti più che mi rendevo conto che l’Inghilterra era veramente diversa rispetto agli altri regni.

La principessa al gesto di Kara arrossì visibilmente: mi trattenni dallo sbuffare, quella ragazza aveva qualcosa che non andava, non mi piaceva affatto.

«Sir. Zor-El, un nome e una leggenda. Siamo onorati di fare la sua conoscenza.» Rispose il principe, inchinandosi a sua volta.

Mi avvicinai a mia volta e mi presentai al principe. Prese la mia mano e la baciò in segno di riverenza, rimasi confusa dalla sensazione di vuoto che quel gesto mi provocò. Con Kara avevo provato tutto eccetto che vuoto.

Come da tradizione Kara mi tese la mano per invitarmi a ballare. L’accettai e mi guidò verso il centro della sala. Il principe fece lo stesso con sua sorella e, all’attacco dell’orchestra, tutti e quattro iniziammo a ballare. Il contatto con l’armatura fredda, o forse con il corpo della mia compagna di ballo, mi fece sussultare. Kara era molto brava a ballare nel ruolo portante, con lei tutto sembrava estremamente semplice e rilassante. Non mi sentivo in imbarazzo e, nonostante il mio odio per la danza, mi stavo iniziando a divertire.

«Come ti senti?» Mi chiese, sinceramente interessata al mio stato d’animo.

«Vuoi dire come mi sembra il principe Spheer?»

«Si, in realtà si.» Ammise.

Io sorrisi e mi soffermai un attimo per pensare alla riposta più esatta da darle.

«Sembra essere un brav’uomo e fisicamente non è male. Sono fortunata perché sembra avere pochi anni in più di me, almeno non dovrò condividere la mia vita con un vecchio.» Scherzai, nonostante l’elmo giurai di averla vista sorridere di rimando.

«Quanti anni hai, Lena?»

«Venticinque. Si lo so, è un’età un po’ tarda per sposarsi e mettere su famiglia, ma ti ho raccontato il perché siamo in questa situazione. Tu quanti anni hai?»

«Ventotto.»

«E non hai intenzione di sposarti un giorno? Non desideri una famiglia?»

«La Francia ha già chi deve pensare a dare un seguito alla successione degli Zor-El, io posso vivere la mia vita da cavaliere senza pensarci.»

«Desideri questo?» Chiesi, la mia domanda la lasciò un attimo attonita, probabilmente le avevo chiesto qualcosa a cui neanche aveva mai pensato.

«L’universo mi ha dato chiari segni del mio futuro, non c’è spazio nella vita di chi vorrei per me.» Ripose poi, titubante.

 _“Quale uomo potrebbe non avere spazio per lei? È così bella e perfetta…”_ Pensai.

L’orchestra suonò le ultime note della composizione e si fermò: era l’ora del cambio di partner.

Kara lasciò scivolare la sua mano dalla mia e mi indirizzò verso il principe, lui fece lo stesso con sua sorella.

Tornammo a ballare e mi ritrovai a fissare con una curiosità sorprendente l’altra coppia, prestando una quasi nulla attenzione al principe.


	8. Capitolo Settimo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M.

## Capitolo Settimo

 

Avevamo appena finito la seconda fase della giornata, ovvero il pranzo, ed eravamo pronti per il tempo libero finale. Kara ovviamente non aveva potuto pranzare con noi, quindi era stata tutto il tempo in piedi ai lati del tavolo a guardarci mangiare. La principessa Ellen non aveva smesso un solo attimo di fissarla, sembrava proprio che ne fosse incantata.

«Sir. Zor-El, mia sorella ha espresso il desiderio di fare un giro nel parco del castello, in particolare nel labirinto degli innamorati, potrebbe accontentarla?» Le chiese il principe.

 _“Labirinto degli innamorati, eh? Per fortuna Kara non è un uomo.”_ L’ultimo pensiero mi rassicurò. La principessa avrebbe cambiato le sue intenzioni una volta scoperta la verità, proprio come era successo a me.

«Con molto piacere.» Kara rispose. Si mosse verso il lato del tavolo occupato dalla principessa Moore e le tese la mano. Quest’ultima l’accettò e in sincronia si diressero verso l’uscita della stanza.

Il fatto che Kara non avesse neanche pensato al mio volere mi rese triste, era stata incaricata di intrattenere la principessa sì, ma in primo luogo il suo compito doveva essere accompagnare me.

«Qualcosa non va Lena?» Intervenne il principe quando loro avevano già abbandonato la stanza, eravamo rimasti soltanto io e lui, anche l’orchestra se ne era andata.

«Tutto perfetto, principe.»  Cercai di suonare il più convincente possibile e, dall’evidenza dei fatti, ci riuscii.

«Mi sono permesso di darle del tu e di chiamarla per nome, è un problema per lei?»

«No, affatto.»

«Bene, perché in Danimarca è uso che gli uomini diano del tu alle proprie donne, così invece non è per esse. Visto che saremo sposati a breve è meglio iniziare subito con le buone abitudini.» Disse, imponendosi in una maniera che non mi piacque affatto.

Il pensiero di dover stare con qualcuno che viveva secondo delle mere tradizioni era orribile: sarebbe stata la vita meno libera di tutti i secoli.

«Prima non volevo mettere in imbarazzo il tuo cavaliere e quindi mi sono trattenuto, ma ci tengo a dirti che sei bellissima.»

Il discorso mi piaceva sempre di meno.

«La ringrazio principe.»

«C’è una cosa che voglio chiederti, non ho avuto il coraggio di chiederla ai tuoi genitori, spero non ti metta in imbarazzo…»

«Chieda pure.» Risposi, me ne sarei sicuramente pentita, ma non avevo altra scelta.

«Questo sarà il tuo primo matrimonio, vero? Cioè, hai ancora i requisiti per essere la mia degna moglie? In Danimarca non perdoniamo gli oltraggi e sarebbe spiacevole venire a scoprire che non sei stata solo mia.»

Mi stava chiedendo, con molti giri di parole, se avevo mai fatto l’amore, o sesso, con qualcuno.

«Ho ancora tutti i requisiti, principe.» Confermai, sprofondai nell’imbarazzo e nella depressione. Ridurre l’amore a dei requisiti e a degli accordi faceva schifo.

«Molto bene…» Ripose lui, allungando la mano verso la mia e accarezzandomela con fare languido.

Il disgusto prese possesso del mio corpo e incontrollatamente mi alzai. Lui si alzò a sua volta, fintamente preoccupato.

«Lena, va tutto bene?»

«Si… cioè no… forse ho soltanto bisogno di un po’ d’aria. Le andrebbe di accompagnarmi in giardino? Potremmo fare anche noi un giro del labirinto.» Proposi, speranzosa di incontrare Kara così da non passare ulteriore tempo da sola con lui.

Lui, dopo un primo momento di delusione, annuì.

\---

«Chiamami Ellen, per favore.» Mi disse, dopo avermi raccontato la storia della sua vita e la motivazione del cognome diverso rispetto a quello del fratello.

«Va bene. Quindi tu Ellen saresti la legittima erede al trono, ma così non sarà perché sei donna?»

«Si, esatto.» Rispose, con un velo di tristezza. In quel momento mi trovai a pensare che la Francia, sotto quel punto di vista, era un vero e proprio paradiso.

«Mi dispiace. In Francia non è così, lo sai? Probabilmente no…»

«Non dovrei saperlo, ma in realtà si.»

«Lo sai?» Chiesi sorpresa.

«Lo so, Kara Zor-El.» Confermò sorprendendomi.

«Come…?» Mi chiesi, confusa dalla situazione.

«Quando tua sorella Alexandra salì al trono insieme alla sua compagna Margareth mio padre ricevette l’invito al matrimonio. Prese la lettera e la buttò, dicendoci soltanto che trattava la successione al trono del regno di Francia. Io sono sempre stata una persona molto curiosa, quindi la recuperai e aprii, dopo averla letta iniziai a fare domande in giro. Venni a sapere come veramente stavano le cose nel vostro regno e arrivai anche a sapere che il tanto acclamato cavaliere Zor-El era anche la secondogenita di Eliza e Jeremiah: la principessa Kara.»

«Wow, quindi due dei più importanti paesi del mondo raccontano che io e mia sorella siamo uomini?»

«Si, è così.»

«Ellen, posso chiederti una cosa? Con sincerità, perché hai voluto fare questo giro? Soltanto per parlarmi?» Chiesi, indicando il labirinto che ci circondava. In quelle poche ore di conoscenza non aveva fatto altro che spogliarmi con gli occhi, ma non volevo saltare a conclusioni affrettate e immotivate.

«Vuoi dire per quale motivo ti ho portata in un luogo appartato con la consapevolezza del tuo esser donna?»

«Si.»

«Una delle tue dame di compagnia ha sposato uno dei miei migliori cavalieri e mi ha parlato di te. Il suo nome è Melissa, te la ricordi?»

Melissa si era trasferita e si era sposata con un uomo? Probabilmente il padre l’aveva obbligata.

«Si, certo che me la ricordo. Quindi ti ha parlato di me…» Riposi fermandomi, lei fece lo stesso. Se davvero Ellen sapeva della mia omosessualità le sue intenzioni erano chiare.

«Si, mi ha parlato di te.» Si fermò anche lei e appoggiò la schiena ai cespugli del labirinto.

 _“Ed io che pensavo che avrei fatto lo sciopero del sesso per un mese”_ Pensai.

Mi tolsi l’elmo e le andai più vicina, appoggiai una mano sui cespugli sopra la sua testa in maniera da finirle ad un soffio dalle labbra.

«Sei bellissima…» Mi confessò. La sua confessione, a differenza di quella di Lena, servì soltanto ad aumentare il mio ego.

 _“Lena è così bella…”_ Quella frase mi bloccò dall’avvicinarmi ulteriormente alla principessa, non volevo ferire i suoi sentimenti e rovinarle la vita.

«Non temere, non ti chiederò di sposarmi dopo.» Sussurrò, prendendomi per le spalle e portandomi completamente a contatto con il suo corpo. La sensazione di ghiaccio dell’armatura contro il suo corpo la fece gemere.

«Ellen…»

«Quando parlavo della tua fama intendevo anche quella sentimentale…» Rispose, chiarendomi che era a conoscenza delle mie relazioni strettamente sessuali.

Nonostante ciò e nonostante sentissi il bisogno fisico di spingermi oltre non ero ancora convinta.

«So che il tuo cuore appartiene alla principessa Lena, ma non credo che le importerà se passiamo un po’ di tempo insieme, non credi? Lei si sta per sposare con mio fratello, non puoi averla…» Prese la mia mano e se la portò sotto il vestito, all’altezza dell’inguine.

Il pensiero di Lena e il principe che ballavano sereni mi convinse una volta per tutte ad agire. Raggiunsi la sua intimità ed iniziai ad accarezzarla. Dalla maniera di fare di Ellen capì anche che quella non era la sua prima volta.

«Hai ragione, non credo neanche io.»

\---

Io ed il principe ci eravamo divisi pochi minuti prima per cercare le due “fuggitive” più in fretta, in modo da coprire ogni angolo del labirinto. Lui ed Ellen dovevano fare ritorno ai propri alloggi e Kara, come ben sapeva, doveva portarmi indietro prima del calare del sole. La mia attenzione venne attirata da un verso strano, molto simile ad un mugolio avrei detto. Cercai di seguire il suono e, ben presto, mi resi conto che doveva appartenere ad un umano, quasi sicuramente ad una delle due ricercate. Voltai l’angolo e, da lontano, vidi due figure completamente adagiate contro i cespugli: erano Kara e la principessa Ellen. Ellen aveva entrambe le mani nei capelli di Kara, la quale le baciava il collo con foga e aveva le sue sotto il vestito della prima. Ellen gemeva e Kara intensificava maggiormente il movimento del braccio, i loro visi erano rossi e stravolti.

«Kara, ti prego continua, sono così vicina…» Sentì dire la rossa, con il fiato spezzato dal piacere.

Volevo scappare e urlare tutte le cose più brutte del mondo a Kara, non mi ero mai sentita così male e non ne capivo le motivazioni. Quella scena mi disgustava e mi eccitava allo stesso tempo, mi confondeva e mi feriva nel profondo.

«Oh sì Kara, si!» Urlò a mezza voce Ellen, tirando i capelli all’amante e venendo travolta da potenti scosse di piacere lungo tutto il corpo. Per la prima volta vidi ciò che le persone chiamavano apice del piacere.

Mi resi conto solo in quel momento che i miei occhi erano bagnati da piccole lacrime.


	9. Capitolo Ottavo

##  Capitolo Ottavo

 

«Sorella, Sir. Zor-El…?» Sentii urlare il principe in lontananza. Mi staccai di scatto da Ellen che cercò immediatamente di sistemarsi il più possibile. Mi voltai verso la direzione in cui presto avremmo visto arrivare il principe e rimasi sconvolta. Lena era lì: immobile a cinquanta metri da noi, con uno sguardo carico di disgusto e tristezza. Ci aveva viste.

«Oh no…»

«Cosa…?» Chiese Ellen, girandosi subito dopo e incrociando anch’essa lo sguardo di Lena. «Oh… questo è un problema. Resta calma Kara, rimettiti l’elmo.» Mi consigliò la mora, non sapendo cosa fare accettai il suo consiglio.

La voce del principe era sempre più vicina ed Ellen era ancora troppo disordinata, non c’era il tempo giusto per sistemarle i capelli: ci avrebbe scoperte ed io avrei passato enormi guai. Senza contare che Lena, come potevo dedurre dallo sguardo, desiderava soltanto scappare lontano e non rivolgermi mai più la parola.

«Sir.Zor-El? ...» Urlò ancora una volta il principe, ormai a pochi cespugli di distanza da noi.

Lena si voltò di scatto, probabilmente in cerca del futuro sposo, e poi tornò a guardarci, questa volta però con uno sguardo più deciso e freddo.

«Correte.» Disse a bassissima voce, sperando che io capissi il labiale.

Annuii grata e mi voltai di nuovo verso Ellen.

«Andiamo, troviamo un posto in cui possiamo sistemarti e poi torniamo a cercarli.»

Ellen si voltò verso Lena e le rivolse un piccolo sorriso grato, per poi prendermi la mano e correre in direzione opposta a quella della voce.

\---

«Lena…? O signore, Lena!» Urlò il principe correndo verso la mia direzione. Mi ero sdraiata a terra e mi ero ricoperta d’erba per fingere di essere caduta: era l’unico modo per intrattenerlo più del dovuto.

«Principe, per fortuna siete qui! Stavo cercando la principessa e Sir. Zor-El e devo essere scivolata sull’erba umida, mi fa molto male la caviglia…»

«Mi dispiace Lena, sarei dovuto rimanere vicino a te. Ce la fai ad alzarti?» Chiese, inginocchiandosi accanto a me e tendendomi la mano.

«Non lo so, non credo di averne le forze.» Mentii, accettando la sua mano.

«Sta tranquilla, ti porto indietro io.» Si avvicinò ancora di più e, dopo avermi avvolta, si alzò con me in braccio.

Non volevo stargli così vicino, ma dover portare due persone anziché una era sicuramente un ottimo modo per rallentarlo.

«Dovremmo continuare a cercarli, si sta facendo buio, sto iniziando ad essere preoccupata.» Continuai poi, non volevo farle scoprire, ma non volevo neanche lasciarle ancora da sole.

«Stai tranquilla Lena, Sir. Zor-El è un cavaliere di fama mondiale, saprà prendersi cura di mia sorella per un’ora in più. Ciò che conta è che tu ti faccia visitare il prima possibile.»

Non trovai altre scuse valide per impedirglielo, così fui costretta a iniziare la strada di ritorno con lui. Erano cinque minuti buoni che camminava e non aveva più proferito parola, il fiato iniziava a mancargli e le braccia gli tremavano: nonostante non volesse darlo a vedere ero un peso che non riusciva più a portare.

«Principe, è sicuro che vada tutto bene?»

«Lo sono Lena.» Rispose, mascherando la stanchezza nelle parole. Fece ancora qualche passo avanti per poi bloccarsi, a seguito della voce della sorella.

«Fratello!» Sentimmo urlare in lontananza. Lui ci voltò e vedemmo arrivare di corsa Kara ed Ellen, le quali si erano completamente sistemate e sembravano soltanto molto sconvolte dalla corsa.

«Ellen, finalmente!» Si inginocchiò per adagiarmi momentaneamente a terra e corse verso la sorella. Kara li lasciò soli e corse verso di me.

«Lena…»

«Non ti preoccupare, non sono caduta per davvero, era soltanto una maniera per distrarlo e guadagnare tempo.»

«Io…» Balbettò, per qualche assurdo motivo sentiva di dovermi una giustificazione.

«Non voglio sentire niente, provo un immenso disgusto nei confronti della questione. Vi ho aiutate soltanto perché ti dovevo un favore, adesso siamo pari.» Le risposi arrabbiata, in realtà non ero più disgustata dalla questione, ma la delusione nei suoi confronti era rimasta.

«In qualsiasi caso ti ringrazio.» Mi rispose a voce bassa.

Il principe e la principessa si fecero strada verso di noi ed entrambe ci voltammo.

«Sir. Zor-El, la principessa Lena molto probabilmente si è slogata una caviglia…finora l’ho portata in braccio io, ma temo che il suo mestiere, e quindi la sua fisicità, siano più adatti alla questione.»

«Principe, non si preoccupi! Cercherò di camminare.» Dissi in tutta fretta, preoccupata che lui scoprisse l’identità di Kara. Sapevo che lei era molto forte, l’avevo percepito in combattimento, ma non immaginavo quanta fosse la sua resistenza.

«No, Ms. Luthor, il principe ha ragione, la porterò indietro io.» Intervenne Kara, cercando di sembrare il più distaccata possibile e, probabilmente, convincendo il principe.

«Ascolta il tuo cavaliere Lena, non ti può far altro che bene un po’ di riposo.»

Mi trovai obbligata ad annuire.

«Fratello, è meglio se andiamo leggermente più avanti ad aspettarli, qui potremmo essere d’impiccio.» Suggerì Ellen, per lasciarci qualche secondo per parlarne in privato.

«Potevi rifiutarti.»

«Non potevo. Sono un cavaliere con una fama mondiale Lena, inoltre non sarà un problema.»

«Lo è stato per il principe, perché non dovrebbe esserlo per te?»

«Sai, tu credi di essere più aperta di mente rispetto al tuo paese e a tuo padre, ma non è così. Sono una donna è vero, ma sono più forte della maggior parte degli uomini che conosci e, se mi vuoi scusare, adesso ti riporterò al castello.» Rispose freddamente, avvolgendomi totalmente e sollevandomi senza il minimo sforzo.

«Se per voi non ci sono problemi suggerirei di prendere la strada più breve, sta facendo buio e i miei ordini prevedono di riportare la principessa indietro per quest’ora.» Disse, una volta raggiunti gli altri due.

«Ottima idea Sir. Zor-El, inoltre non vorrei che lei si stancasse troppo, la principessa è abbastanza pesante da trasportare.»

«Si figuri, ho portato per ore compagni feriti lungo i campi di battaglia, il peso della principessa non mi tocca affatto.» Rispose freddamente Kara, senza degnarlo di alcun sguardo.

Mi soffermai a pensare a ciò che mi aveva detto e mi resi conto che aveva ragione: avevo assunto che lei fosse più debole del principe basandomi soltanto sul loro sesso biologico senza pensare agli altri importantissimi dettagli.

«Perfetto, di conseguenza non è un problema se acceleriamo il passo, giusto? Non voglio tornare agli alloggi troppo tardi.» Propose il principe, in tono di sfida verso il cavaliere.

«Nessun problema.» Rispose Kara, accelerando per prima il passo e portandosi davanti agli altri due.

Il resto della strada la facemmo in silenzio.

Arrivammo ai piedi del castello e il principe, data la situazione, si limitò a salutarmi con un leggero inchino. Ellen guardò un’ultima volta Kara e dopo aver sorriso ad entrambe si allontanò per mano con il fratello.

«Adesso puoi lasciarmi, posso camminare.»

«È più saggio aspettare che se ne vadano.» Rispose, non sembrava minimamente provata dallo sforzo fisico. Il cavaliere all’ingresso del castello aprì la porta e lei ci trasportò all’interno. 

«Mi dispiace Kara, non avrei dovuto dar per scontato che tu fossi più debole del principe, hai ragione sono piena di idee retrograde come mio padre e il mio popolo.» Le confessai.

«Sta tranquilla, immaginavo l’avresti pensato, come immaginavo saresti rimasta disgustata da ciò che è successo tra me ed Ellen.»

«Credevo tu avessi un’opinione migliore di me…» Mi trovai a risponderle, sinceramente ferita.

«Non si tratta di opinione migliore, ho visto come sei scappata quando mi hai scoperto essere una donna, eri disgustata anche solo dal pensiero che io potessi essere ciò che occupava i tuoi pensieri.»

«No, non è così.»

«Allora come stanno le cose?»

«Forse hai ragione.» Mi trovai a rispondere, sapevo che non stavano così le cose, ma quella era la spiegazione più semplice e meno dolorosa da dare e da darmi.

«Mi dispiace di non aver specificato che la persona che vorrei nella mia vita è una donna, avrei dovuto.»

«No, non avresti. Tu sei libera di vivere come vuoi e con chi vuoi, sono io che dovrei pensare soltanto alla mia vita.» Risposi, intristendomi al ricordo di essa.

«Non ti piace proprio il principe, eh?»

«Mi ha chiesto, con un enorme ed inutile giro di parole, se ho mai fatto sesso con qualcuno.»

«Davvero?»

«Si, specificando anche che sarebbe imperdonabile se io l’avessi fatto o lo facessi. No, non credo mi piacerà mai.» Sbuffai e appoggiai la testa sulla spalla di Kara, avevo bisogno di conforto e speravo che potesse essere lei a darmelo. «Ti dispiace…?»

«Affatto…» Mi rispose, continuando a camminare verso la mia stanza.

«Non credo di aver mai incontrato qualcuno di così forte…» Cambiai discorso.

«In Francia i cavalieri sono sottoposti ad allenamenti molto duri dal punto di vista fisico, uguali sia per gli uomini, sia per le donne.» Spiegò con tono fiero.

«Vuoi dire che non sei l’unica ad essere donna e cavaliere?»

«No, ma credo che questo sia un discorso molto lungo. Ellen mi ha detto che nel suo paese, e anche qui in Inghilterra, si va dicendo che a governare il regno Francese vi sono Alexandre Zor-El e Margaret Sawyer, il che non è del tutto vero, perché non esiste alcun Alexandre.»

«Un momento: quindi tu non hai nessun fratello? Allora perché non governi?»

«Non ho nessun fratello, bensì ho una sorella maggiore. Il Suo nome è Alexandra Zor-El e al momento governa il regno francese con a fianco Margaret Sawyer.»

«Aspetta… Alexandra e Margaret sono due donne, giusto?»

«Si.»

«La Francia non ha un re, ma ha due regine?» Chiesi conferma, incredula. Se non avessi saputo della reale identità di Kara probabilmente non ci avrei mai creduto.

«È così.»

«Oh.» Conclusi, sconvolta dall’esistenza di un regno in cui a governare vi erano due donne sposate. Sapere che c’era un paese nel mondo in cui gli omosessuali e le donne avevano rispetto da tutti mi fece riflettere sulla questione di base. Avevo sempre dato per scontato che se una cosa non era accettata, ed era vista male, nel mio paese, allora doveva essere così anche per gli altri. Non mi ero mai fermata a riflettere sulla fondatezza ed esattezza delle opinioni altrui e, di conseguenza, non me ne ero mai fatta una autentica mia.

«Siamo arrivate alla tua stanza, Lena.» Affermò per poi fermarcisi davanti. Le guardie non c’erano, era l’unica ora, insieme alla mezzanotte, in cui la stanza era libera da protezione. «Va tutto bene?» Chiese poi, non vedendo reazioni da parte mia.

«Ciò che mi hai raccontato mi ha fatto ragionare su alcune cose, non so se va tutto bene, ma non ti preoccupare. Sono contenta che tu mi abbia detto la verità, non voglio vivere dentro una bolla di sapone e menzogne.»

Kara annuì e mi aiutò a tornare in piedi. Feci un passo indietro, ero troppo confusa per stare vicino a qualsiasi persona, avevo bisogno di passare del tempo da sola a pensare.

«Starai bene?» Mi chiese poi, seriamente preoccupata.

«Credo di sì. Immagino soltanto di dover cercare la vera me stessa dietro ad anni di educazione cieca.»

«Va bene…»

«Grazie di esser venuta con me, Kara.»

«Figurati…»

«Grazie anche di avermi, letteralmente, riportata in camera.» Scherzai, lei rise. Il suono del suo sorriso era il più bello del mondo.«Buonanotte mio cavaliere…» Mi trovai a dirle.

«Buonanotte principessa…» Rispose lei, per poi girarsi e dirigersi verso l’ala del castello dedicata agli ospiti.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena alla ricerca della reale se stessa farà la differenza? Chissà.


	10. Capitolo Nono

## Capitolo Nono

 

“Toc Toc” Il rumore proveniente dalla porta della mia stanza mi svegliò e mi fece alzare. Guardai l’orologio e notai che erano soltanto le quattro del mattino: doveva essere importante. Avanzai verso la porta e la aprii, trovandomi così davanti un messaggero reale.

«Sir. Zor-El, mi dispiace disturbarla, ma mi è stato chiesto di consegnarle questa lettera il prima possibile. Viene dalla Francia, da un certo Sir. Olsen»

«La ringrazio.» Presi in fretta la lettera, chiusi la porta, e accesi la candela vicino al mio letto.

_“Carissima Kara,_

_Mi dispiace molto disturbare la tua rappresentanza in Inghilterra, ma ci sono delle cose che, in quanto principessa di Francia, hai il diritto di sapere. Alexandra è scomparsa a seguito di minacce ricevute da vostro cugino Mon-El, minacce riguardanti il dominio del regno Francese. Non abbiamo prove a favore della sua colpevolezza, quindi non possiamo entrare nel suo castello e perlustrarlo. Margaret, che come regina ha tutto il diritto di entrare nelle abitazioni di chiunque lei voglia, non si sente sicura ad andare da sola. Ti scrivo quindi per metterti a conoscenza della situazione e chiederti di tornare in Francia il prima possibile. Temiamo tutti per le sorti di Alexandra e per quelle del regno che, senza una figura forte, potrebbe essere preso in mano dalle persone sbagliate._

_Con affetto,_

_James Olsen.”_

Chiusi la lettera e mi alzai in fretta dal letto: Alex era in pericolo e io non potevo rimanere in Inghilterra neanche un momento di più.

\---

«Padre, cosa ti porta qui?»  Chiesi, notando che il mio insegnante di postura si era inginocchiato e aveva abbassato completamente la testa, quindi dando per scontato che fosse entrato il re.

 «Affari diplomatici Lena, vai in camera tua, indossa abiti da ricevimento e presentati in giardino, dobbiamo salutare una persona.»

«Posso sapere di chi parli?»

«Il primo cavaliere e principe di Francia parte tra qualche ora, sembrerebbe che qualcuno abbia rapito il Re Alexandre, suo fratello. Adesso muoviti, vai a vestirti.»

Spalancai gli occhi e, per la prima volta, ascoltai mio padre correndo in camera mia a prepararmi.

Kara tra poche ore se ne sarebbe andata per sempre e io non ero emotivamente pronta a salutarla: non ero pronta a guardarla andar via, non volevo farlo. Non ora che avevo trovato in lei una persona cara con cui confidarmi e con cui crescere mentalmente e socialmente. Il pensiero che entro il giorno successivo lei sarebbe stata in Francia a rischiare la vita per salvare sua sorella mi causò un male che credevo di non poter provare. Era il miglior cavaliere del mondo, ma nonostante ciò temevo per la sua sicurezza.

Entrai in camera e, di getto, aprii entrambe le ante del guardaroba: da una parte vi erano i vestiti da ricevimento, dall’altra vi era l’armatura da combattimento. Ero la principessa d’Inghilterra, destinata a sposare un principe per regalargli il regno e a fare figli su comando, ma davvero dovevo essere questo? Davvero non avevo altra scelta?

\---

Uscii dall’enorme porta del castello, accompagnata dalla servitù che portava i miei bagagli, e mi trovai di fronte la famiglia reale, questa volta al completo. Il mio sguardo subito cercò quello di Lena e quando lo trovai mi sorpresi della tranquillità che vi lessi all’interno. Mi avvicinai alle tre figure e feci ad ognuna un segno di riverenza, fu Re Lionel a prendere la parola.

«Siamo molto dispiaciuti per ciò che sta accadendo nel suo regno, Sir. Zor-El. Pregheremo per la salvezza di suo fratello e per la sua.»

«Molte grazie, sua Maestà.» Risposi, per poi girarmi e rivolgere parola a Lena. «Principessa, spero lei mi potrà perdonare l’assenza al suo matrimonio...» Le dissi, in realtà intendendo:

 _“_ Mi dispiace di partire così all’improvviso, non dandoci neanche il tempo di un saluto, ma spero tu mi possa perdonare.”

«Non si preoccupi Sir. Zor-El, la vita di suo fratello e la salvezza del suo regno sono, per lei, cose più importanti.» Rispose serenamente, non sembrava minimamente sconvolta dalla questione.

Desiderava forse la mia partenza?

«Il suo fabbro è stato portato al porto, laggiù una nave di commercianti vi sta aspettando, erano gli unici con la rotta per la Francia.» Spiegò il Re.

Ringraziai la famiglia reale e mi congedai, dirigendomi poi verso la carrozza.

Il cocchiere caricò i miei bagagli e, dopo qualche minuto, tirò le redini e partimmo.

Ero profondamente preoccupata per Alex e infinitamente arrabbiata con il mio perfido cugino, per colpa sua non avevo avuto neanche l’occasione di salutare a dovere la donna che mi aveva rapito il cuore. Non avrei più rivisto quei lucenti e morbidi capelli neri insieme a quei bellissimi e profondi occhi verdi, non avrei più sentito il suono della sua risata o il profumo della sua pelle. Ero devastata, soprattutto perché sapevo, con tutta me stessa, di essermi appena lasciata alle spalle la parte mancante del mio cuore, la mia perfetta metà.

\---

«Kara, come ti senti?» Mi chiese Winn, mentre ci riposavamo nella stanza che ci avevano gentilmente offerto i commercianti. Ognuno era sdraiato nel suo letto ed entrambi guardavamo il soffitto, stancati dalla situazione e dalle settimane che erano trascorse.

«Male. Sicuramente sono contenta di non dover più indossare l’armatura tutto il giorno ed essere creduta un uomo da tutto il regno d’Inghilterra…»

«Ma…?»

«Lo sai Winn.» Risposi, alludendo a Lena. Gli avevo parlato di lei durante la prima parte del viaggio e lui, essendo il mio migliore amico da sempre, aveva subito capito l’intensità dei miei sentimenti per la principessa.

«Non siamo fatti per avere tutto dalla vita, Kara.»

«Suppongo tu abbia ragione.» Risposi.

Chiusi gli occhi e provai a rilassarmi, finché un rumore molesto non attirò la mia attenzione. Sembrava il rumore di un’armatura contro il legno del pavimento, ma era impossibile che fosse la mia dato che era appoggiata sul letto vuoto accanto ai nostri e, data l’intensità, doveva per forza essere nella nostra solita stanza. Mi alzai e impugnai la spada, non avevo tempo di mettermi l’armatura, chiunque fosse il nostro ospite mi sarei assicurata il suo silenzio.

«Kara… cosa…?»

«Shhh» Sussurrai, indicandogli poi sei grosse scatole di legno che coprivano una parte di camera.

Winn si alzò e dopo aver preso la spada si portò davanti a me, facendomi segno di aspettare lì.

Si avvicinò alle scatole e, quando lì fu abbastanza vicino, il nostro ospite si mostrò e lo attaccò. Notai che aveva l’armatura regale Inglese: poteva forse essere un cavaliere spia? Le loro spade si scontrarono con forza per breve tempo perché l’intruso, con una tecnica molto simile alla mia, riuscì a disarmare Winn e a mandarlo inconscio con un pugno al viso.

Fece un passo avanti e si avvicinò a me, tirai su la spada e mi misi in guardia.

«Chi sei tu? Cosa vuoi da noi?» Chiesi.

Il cavaliere rifoderò la spada e nel farlo notai il manico di essa: aveva su il simbolo regale dei Luthor, era quella che Lena aveva usato per combattere con me la seconda volta. Alzò entrambe le mani e le adagiò al suo elmo, per poi sfilarselo.

In quel momento il mio cuore perse più di un battito: lei era lì, davanti a me e mi sorrideva proprio come aveva fatto la prima volta che avevamo combattuto.

«Imparo in fretta, hai visto?» Chiese, riferendosi alla tecnica di disarmamento che io avevo usato contro di lei due settimane prima.


	11. Capitolo Decimo

##  Capitolo Decimo

 

Avevo sistemato Winn nel letto della stanza di fianco e gli avevo lasciato un piccolo bigliettino, per tranquillizzarlo sull’accaduto in caso si fosse svegliato. Io e Lena eravamo sedute sul mio letto e nessuna delle due aveva ancora proferito parola, non avevo la minima idea di cosa dirle, né tantomeno chiederle.

«Non credevo che la prima volta che ti avrei vista senza armatura sarebbe stata in camera tua, nel tuo letto.» Scherzò, cercando di rompere il ghiaccio del momento.

Il suo commento mi fece arrossire e mi resi conto di indossare soltanto dei pantaloncini corti e una t-shirt bianca.

«Ed io non credevo che ti avrei più rivista…» Risposi, intavolando l’argomento principale.

«Non ti ha insospettita il mio saluto distaccato e disinteressato?»

«Un pochino sì, ma mi sono ritrovata a pensare che forse, dopo aver ragionato sui tuoi sentimenti verso la società francese, eri arrivata a ritenerci tutti fuori di testa e a volermi lontana.»

«Al contrario, in realtà.»

«Lena… posso chiederti cosa ci fai qui?» Chiesi finalmente, bisognosa di una risposta sincera e diretta.

«Non posso perderti.» Rispose soltanto, a testa bassa.

Mi trovai a cercare con un bisogno vitale i suoi occhi: avevo bisogno di vederli per capire il senso della sua frase.

«Guardami…» Dissi, appoggiando la mano sopra la sua e stringendola leggermente.

Lei alzò lo sguardo e soltanto in quel momento notai che alcune lacrime si erano fatte strada sul suo perfetto viso.

«Non credevo di poter scegliere qualcosa riguardo al mio destino. Credevo che, essendo nata donna, l’universo volesse usarmi come proprietà dell’uomo. Credevo di non avere altra scelta oltre a quella di obbedire a mio padre in silenzio, ma quando mi hai detto che nel tuo paese le cose non funzionavano alla stessa maniera mi hai fatto aprire gli occhi. Mi sono chiesta se davvero l’unica cosa da fare era lasciarti andare o se, invece, c’era anche qualcos’altro, di folle, che potevo fare. Non posso perderti perché tu sei l’ultimo nastro che mi lega alla libertà. Quando sto con te riesco ad essere spensierata, speranzosa, felice e non so cosa questo significhi: so soltanto che non potevo guardarti andar via per sempre.» Confessò, intrecciando ancor di più le sue dita alle mie.

Averla seduta nel mio letto, in un luogo al sicuro da sguardi e da guardie, e sentirla dire quelle cose, era per me la realizzazione di un sogno.

«Ascoltami attentamente: le cose d’ora in poi saranno tremendamente difficili. I tuoi genitori scopriranno che sei scappata e ti faranno cercare in tutta l’Inghilterra, se andrà bene si fermeranno lì, altrimenti ipotizzeranno che la colpa sia mia e verranno anche in Francia. Ci saranno momenti difficili in cui ti chiederai se ne è valsa la pena, se ne varrà mai la pena, ma ti prometto che così sarà. Vuoi diventare un cavaliere? Vuoi essere libera di esprimerti come meglio credi e al fianco di chi vuoi? Hai tutta la mia approvazione. Alexandra desidererà uccidermi per questo, lo so, ma proprio non riesco a dirti che hai fatto un errore. L’avrei fatto anche io, appoggio in pieno la tua scelta.»

«Grazie Kara, per me conta molto ciò che hai detto.» Rispose, tremando leggermente. Si era tolta l’armatura poco prima di sedersi sul letto, indossava soltanto una calzamaglia e una maglia a maniche lunghe.

«Hai freddo?»

«Si, ma non ti preoccupare, passerà. Ho raggiunto il porto con un cavallo rubato dalle stalle imperiali, l’obiettivo finale è stato realizzato, ma mi sono trovata nel bel mezzo di un temporale.»

«Aspetta…» Le dissi. Mi alzai, presi la coperta di lana che ricopriva il letto di Winn e tornai indietro. «Posso?» Le chiesi, sedendomi davanti a lei.

Annuì, quindi feci passare la coperta dietro la sua schiena e ce la avvolsi. Mi soffermai più del dovuto nel rimboccarla sulle spalle, non volevo che prendesse freddo.

«Abbracciami…» Sussurrò, quasi come se non volesse che io lo sentissi.

Non ero abituata agli abbracci: con gli amici non ero fisica e nelle relazioni non ero dolce. Inoltre, non avendone mai dati e ricevuti molti, non ne avevo grande opinione.

«Per favore, ne ho bisogno.» Aggiunse, vedendomi indecisa.

Non indugiai altrimenti: spalancai le braccia e lei ci si racchiuse all’interno. Appoggiò la testa nell’incavo del mio collo: così mi trovai a sentire per la prima volta il profumo dei suoi capelli.

«Ti proteggerò io Lena, promesso.» Sussurrai dopo un po’.

Lei alzò la testa e incrociò il mio sguardo. Eravamo a pochissimi centimetri di distanza.

«È curioso: io sono sempre stata quella che odiava sentirsi protetta, ma questa volta non è così, mi sento bene al pensiero.»

«Bene…»

«Kara…sei bellissima…» Mormorò, portando una mano sulla mia guancia ed accarezzandola.

Chiusi gli occhi al tocco e giurai che lei avesse fatto lo stesso, la sentii muoversi verso la mia direzione e sentii l’aria farsi sempre più calda. Le nostre labbra erano a pochi millimetri le une dalle altre, ma io non avevo il coraggio di coprire la distanza. Lei era confusa e spaventata: non volevo essere l’errore di un momento di follia.

«Kara cosa diav- O mio dio!» Urlò Winn, entrando in camera all’improvviso e facendo sobbalzare entrambe.

Mi alzai dal letto e, cercando con tutta me stessa di trattenere l’imbarazzo, gli parlai.

«Winn, questa è la Principessa d’Inghilterra: Lena Luthor.»

«Sa- Salve Principessa.»

«Lena, questo è il mio migliore amico, fabbro e fidato scudiero: Winslow Schott, preferisce essere chiamato Winn.»

«È un piacere Winn, chiamami pure Lena. Mi dispiace per prima, se avessi saputo che eri il migliore amico di Kara ci sarei andata più leggera.»

«Immagino che non abbia più importanza adesso, ecco io… io… ero venuto soltanto per capire meglio la situazione, Kara.»

«Capire meglio la situazione dici?» Chiesi io, sperando di aver sentito male.

«Si. Insomma ero preoccupato per te e non ero convinto dal biglietto, ma ho avuto modo di confermare la sua veridicità.»

«Grazie Winn, sei un amico. Cosa ti ha detto quel mozzo che abbiamo incontrato nel corridoio prima di partire? Qualche informazione sull’arrivo?»

«Oh sì, giusto! Mi ha detto che, senza imprevisti di alcun tipo, dovremmo arrivare in porto domani mattina verso le undici. Hai avvisato del nostro arrivo?»

«Più o meno. Ho risposto subito alla lettera di James, ma dubito arriverà prima di noi. In qualsiasi caso non dovremmo aver problemi a trovare qualche buon’anima che ci porti al castello.»

«Tutti ti adorano, non sarà difficile.»

«Il tuo popolo ti adora?» Intervenne Lena, curiosa.

«Si, io ed Alex siamo sempre state ben volute dal nostro popolo. In Francia gestiamo molto diversamente, rispetto a voi Inglesi, i rapporti con il popolo.»

«In che senso?»

«Ad esempio: Alexandra e Margareth si sono sposate nel giardino del nostro castello e il ricevimento nuziale era a porte aperte, tutto il paese è accorso a celebrare la loro unione.»

«Davvero? È bellissimo, non credevo esistessero posti in cui la famiglia reale viene benvista dai cittadini.» Sorrise felice nel concludere la frase. La Francia le piaceva sempre di più.

«Ladies, non vorrei interrompere il vostro scambio culturale, ma si è fatta una certa ora, sarebbe meglio risposare. Un’ultima cosa Kara, come pensi agirai una volta arrivata al castello?»

«Accompagnerò Margareth a casa di mio cugino Mon-El e insieme cercheremo Alexandra, non c’è altra via.»

«Tuo cugino vuole che tu faccia questo, lo sai vero?»

«Lo so, ma quale sarebbe l’alternativa? Lasciare Alex per sempre in mano a lui?»

«È pericoloso, Kara. Porta con te almeno qualche cavaliere, per favore.» Disse ancora Winn, cercando di convincermi a valutare altre opzioni.

«Me la caverò Winn, inoltre non voglio portare con me persone che so che non tornerebbero indietro. Mio cugino ci penserà più volte prima di uccidere me e Alex, ma lo stesso non sarà con dei semplici soldati.» Risposi soltanto.

«Verrò io con te e la regina.» Si intromise Lena.

«No, è fuori discussione.» Risposi subito.

«Kara, sei stata tu a dire che avresti appoggiato ogni mia libera scelta. Ho scelto di accompagnarti e assicurarmi che tu esca illesa dalla faccenda.»

«Lena, che senso avrebbe scappare dal regno Inglese per poi morire dopo pochi giorni in quello francese?»

«Non morirò Kara, so badare a me stessa, lo sai.»

«Lo so. Va bene, se vorrai accompagnarci sarai la benvenuta, ti chiedo soltanto di pensarci molto e bene a riguardo.»

Lena annuì.

«Tornando a noi: la stanza in cui mi avete messo prima non sembra essere occupata da nessuno, soprattutto visto che sono tutti in turno continuo fino all’arrivo in Francia, se per voi va bene io andrei a dormire lì.»

«Non vi preoccupate, troverò io un posto dove stare.» Ribatté la mora.

«Non se ne parla!» Intervenni.

C’erano troppe questioni in gioco: l’ultima cosa che necessitavamo era Lena in qualche guaio diplomatico.

«Come unica armatura hai quella inglese e non puoi stare in abiti informali perché a bordo non sono ammesse donne. Se ti scoprissero, una volta tornati in Inghilterra, correrebbero subito da tuo padre per dargli informazioni. Winn, la tua idea di dormire nella stanza accanto è ottima, intanto sistemiamoci così. Domani mattina cercheremo una soluzione valida per far scendere Lena dalla nave senza causare troppi sospetti.» Ordinai quasi, in maniera che nessuno dei due avesse niente da ribattere.

«Buonanotte ragazze.» Concluse Winn, prendendo il suo bagaglio ed uscendo dalla stanza.

«Quindi…» Iniziai io, una volta rimaste sole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera a tutti! Come gentilmente una di voi mi ha fatto notare ho usato il personaggio di James Olsen due volte nella storia, mi scuso per la svista e vi faccio presente che, in qualsiasi caso, non cambierò ciò che ho scritto per un puro motivo di comodità. Il "vero" James Olsen sarà quello che ha scritto la lettera a Kara.  
> Grazie a tutti per l'attenzione e ancora mille scuse!


	12. Capitolo Undicesimo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Explicit (E).

##  Capitolo Undicesimo

 

«Quindi…» Ripeté lei.

Eravamo sedute sul letto, l’una di fronte all’altra, entrambe con lo sguardo basso, probabilmente dato dall’imbarazzo.

«Quello che è successo poc- cioè che non è successo poco fa, io…» Provai a dire, senza concludere la frase. Non potevo dirle che non volevo che accadesse perché non volevo dirle bugie. Non potevo dirle che mi dispiaceva, perché neanche quello era vero.

«Si, certo… anche io.» Rispose, spiazzandomi.

«Cosa?»

«Onestamente? Non lo so, ho detto così soltanto perché speravo che le cose sarebbero state più semplici.» Confessò arrossendo.

Il rosso delle guance e delle labbra si intonava perfettamente con il nero dei capelli: era bellissima.

«Parlare di queste cose non è mai semplice.» Dissi, lei annuì.

Essendocelo ammesso ci sentimmo libere di tornare a guardarci negli occhi, quasi senza imbarazzo.

«Potremmo non parlarne…» Propose con un tono di voce diverso, più audace.

«Potremmo, dopotutto non ci sarebbe niente di cui parlare, non è successo niente.»

«Già, ma ad un certo punto dovremmo pur farlo, no? Intendo parlare…» Da seduta passò inginocchiata, nel farlo si avvicinò di più a me.

Eravamo di nuovo in uno di quei momenti in cui l’aria tra di noi si faceva pesante, in cui i nostri sguardi non riuscivano a staccarsi e il mio cuore batteva all’impazzata.

«No, cioè, non è successo niente… di cosa dovremmo parlare?»

«Ma io ne vorrei parlare…» Ammise lei, leggermente turbata dalle mie risposte.

«Di cosa? ...» Finsi ancora: vederla perdere il controllo era uno degli spettacoli più belli del mondo.

Spostai lo sguardo sulla sua bocca e la notai mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore. Il gesto più seducente, in assoluto, fatto dalla donna per cui avevo perso totalmente la testa? Era troppo persino per una con le mie ottime intenzioni.

«Lena…» Sussurrai, rapita da lei e da tutte le sensazioni devastanti che mi causava.

«Ti darò qualcosa di cui parlare.» Rispose poi, scattando avanti e chiudendo la distanza tra le nostre labbra.

L’incontro tra di esse, per quanto affamato fosse, riuscì a causarmi le farfalle nello stomaco. Lei si spostò più verso di me ed io mi sdraiai, così di farmi sovrastare dal suo corpo. Le nostre labbra continuavano ad accarezzarsi con foga, le nostre lingue a lambirsi e le nostre mani a cercarsi.

Tutto era racchiuso in un momento di pura felicità e voglia di essere. Voglia di piacere, voglia di sentirsi, voglia di far impazzire l’altro sotto il proprio tocco.

Spostai le mani sul bordo inferiore della sua maglietta, lo alzai leggermente e scoprii parte del suo addome. Le accarezzai i fianchi e poi mi spostai verso la schiena, graffiando e toccando ogni centimetro esistente. Mugolò in risposta e, staccandosi per un attimo dalle mie labbra, si tolse la maglia. Portai le mani sui suoi seni e li accarezzai, mentre lei tornava a baciarmi. Ribaltai la situazione e andai a lambire il suo petto, soffermandomi particolarmente sui capezzoli già duri. Le sue mani, che fino a quel momento erano rimaste nei miei capelli, mi riportarono alla sua altezza e mi spinsero verso le sue labbra.

La volevo da impazzire e lei mi desiderava altrettanto.

Mordicchiai il suo labbro inferiore mentre con le mani le sfilavo la calzamaglia, in risposta lei mi sfilò la canottiera. Mi staccai dal bacio per concedermi un momento di pura contemplazione del suo corpo: era magnifica e tra poco sarebbe stata mia, ancora non ci potevo credere. Mi spostai in mezzo alle sue gambe e, dopo aver cercato uno sguardo d’approvazione, le iniziai a lasciare piccoli baci vicino all’intimità, stando attenta a non toccare le parti più sensibili. 

Era la sua prima volta e, nonostante la voglia matta che avevo di assaggiarla, non volevo affrettare le cose.

Il suo respiro si era fatto sempre più affannoso, i suoi gemiti triplicati e la sua stretta nei miei capelli si era intensificata. Passai languidamente una mano lungo tutta la sua intimità, fermandomi sull’apertura bagnata.

Era bagnata e calda come niente al mondo e sapere che lo era per merito mio mi faceva perdere la testa. 

Spinse il bacino verso la mia direzione per ottenere più contatto e così l’accontentai, inserendo un dito dentro di lei e ricoprendole, finalmente, il clitoride con la bocca. 

Il contatto della mia lingua contro la sua pelle liscia e gonfia mi fece scappare un mugolio di piacere.

Ritenendola sufficientemente bagnata inserii un secondo dito, rallentando momentaneamente le spinte per farla abituare alle dimensioni. Progressivamente aumentai il ritmo delle spinte e quello delle carezze, guardai il suo fuoco crescere finché non arrivò all’esplosione più totale e allo spegnimento tra le mie labbra e sulle mie dita.

«Mhh…» Mugolò, quando interruppi il contatto con la sua intimità. 

Guardandomi le dita notai che erano macchiate di sangue: fino a quel momento non ero mai stata la prima di qualcuna. 

«Ti sto lasciando pensare troppo, devo rimediare.» La sentii dire. 

Si tirò su, mi prese per le spalle e unì di nuovo le nostre labbra. Si assaggiò attraverso la mia lingua, carezza dopo carezza. 

In brevissimo tempo mi trovai nuda a cavalcioni sul suo ventre. Lena muoveva il bacino con movimenti studiati per stuzzicare la mia intimità mentre, con le mani, esplorava ogni centimetro di pelle esposta. 

«Mi fai impazzire…» Sussurrai, usando entrambe le mani per accarezzarle e tirarle i capelli. 

Lei ridacchiò e spostò le sue attenzioni sulla mia apertura umida, stuzzicando l’ingresso con l’indice.

Non volevo altro che lei dentro di me e non potevo più resistere. 

Come leggendomi nel pensiero mi penetrò con le prime due dita e iniziò a muoversi a ritmo lento, facendo attenzione a tornare sui punti che mi causavano più gemiti. 

Era la sua prima volta, ma da come si era lasciata prendere dalla situazione, se non l’avessi conosciuta, non l’avrei mai detto. 

Inserì un terzo dito ed io iniziai a muovermi insieme a lei, cercando di amplificare ancor di più la sensazione. Gemiti incontrollati uscivano dalle mie labbra e, talvolta, anche dalle sue. Le sue spinte si fecero sempre più veloci e decise, i nostri sguardi si incontrarono e vedere i suoi occhi così incredibilmente verdi e belli brucianti di desiderio fu uno dei motivi per cui non riuscii più a trattenermi. Raggiungi l’orgasmo sulla sua mano, cercando di prolungare la sensazione quanto più possibile.

Tornai a guardarla e giuro che in quel momento conobbi la vera bellezza, l’unica vera perfezione. Mi abbandonai completamente contro il suo petto e chiusi gli occhi, rilassando tutto il corpo e concentrandomi sui nostri respiri affannati. 

Se il domani sarebbe stato arduo per la guerra che l’averla lì con me avrebbe causato non mi importava: lei meritava la libertà e, in quel momento, egoisticamente parlando la valeva. 


	13. Capitolo Dodicesimo

## Capitolo Dodicesimo

 

Aprii gli occhi disturbata dalla luce che entrava dal piccolo boccaporto e guardando l’orologio notai che erano le otto e pochi minuti: l’ora giusta per alzarsi e prepararsi allo sbarco. Provai a muovere il braccio destro ma mi resi conto di averlo bloccato, mi girai e incontrai due bellissimi occhi azzurri, i quali mi fissavano molto intensamente. La sera prima c’eravamo addormentate senza neanche rivestirci e avevamo passato tutta la notte abbracciate. Lasciai correre lo sguardo sul suo viso e mi incantai: la sua bellezza mi spaventava tantissimo. Le sorrisi leggermente e tornai a guardare il soffitto: io che la sera prima volevo tanto parlare adesso non sapevo cosa dirle.

Fare sesso con Kara mi era piaciuto tantissimo e mi aveva confermato la veridicità dei miei sentimenti nei suoi confronti, ma non ero pronta ad avere un legame. Avevo conosciuto la libertà da poche ore e non volevo buttarmi su qualcosa che non avevo la certezza di volere.

_“Senza contare che ha detto che nella vita di chi vorrebbe non c’è spazio per lei, quindi è già innamorata di una donna.”_ Mi ricordai, rassicurandomi e rendendomi gelosa allo stesso tempo.

«Quindi…»

«Quindi…» Ripeté lei, facendomi scappare una risata nervosa.

«L’altra notte è stato magnifico…» Iniziai.

«Ma? ...» Chiese, incuriosita dal mio tono rigido.

«Credo che dovremmo parlare.»

«Okay, inizia tu.» Rispose, alzandosi dal mio braccio e mettendosi seduta; nel farlo il lenzuolo le scivolò dal petto e la lasciò completamente scoperta. Non sembrò preoccuparsene e continuò a guardarmi in attesa del discorso.

Non avevo la minima idea di come affrontare la questione senza risultare maleducata o presuntuosa e, vederla nuda accanto a me, mi metteva voglia soltanto di saltarle addosso una seconda volta. Presi un lembo del lenzuolo e glielo offrii.

«Immagino che questo voglia dire: “Copriti altrimenti non riuscirò a formulare un discorso sensato, o anche semplicemente un discorso”» Disse, prendendo il lenzuolo e usandolo per coprirsi il seno.

«Grazie.» Presi un respiro profondo ed iniziai a parlare «Kara, sono sicura che tu la pensi come me, ma voglio essere chiara al cento per cento. La scorsa notte è stata splendida e speciale, era la mia prima volta e non sarebbe potuta andare meglio, davvero, ma come credo tu condivida questa cosa tra di noi non può continuare. Quello che è successo è stato soltanto lo specchio di tutta la tensione sessuale che si era creata tra di noi e, credimi, non lo sto rinnegando. Ho scoperto da poco di essere attratta dalle donne, sono scappata di casa abbandonando così il mio regno: non ho più niente e di conseguenza non sono più nessuno. Non fraintendermi, ho voluto io tutto ciò e lo voglio ancora, ma ho bisogno di tempo. Devo costruirmi un futuro e cercare di diventare felice una volta libera e non posso farlo buttandomi in una relazione, soprattutto con qualcuno che neanche la vuole.» Specificai l’ultima frase, in cerca di una sua conferma.

In cambio ricevetti soltanto lunghi attimi di silenzio, il mio discorso sembrava averla spiazzata.

«Perché tu non la vuoi, giusto?» Chiesi di nuovo. Una parte di me sperava che lei dicesse che mi sbagliavo, l’altra, quella più razionale, sapeva che così non sarebbe stato. «Insomma, tu sei abituata a fare questo tipo di cose: io sono stata soltanto una delle tante. Non lo sto dicendo con risentimento, anzi, sono contenta di aver condiviso questa notte con te, lo dico solo perché è la verità. Lo è?» Chiesi infine, ero stanca di parlare, necessitavo di una sua risposta.

\---

 Lena non aveva capito niente, non aveva capito che la donna a cui mi riferivo quando parlavo del mio futuro era lei. Capivo il suo punto di vista e la sua confusione, ma non condividevo la sua scelta. Capivo il suo bisogno di sentirsi libera e la sua paura che il nostro legame fosse soltanto una via di fuga, ma sapevo anche che così non era. Nonostante ciò dovevo lasciarla libera, senza ferirla o preoccuparla: era quella la cosa giusta da fare. Lei doveva trovare la sua strada e, se un giorno essa fosse combaciata con la mia, allora io sarei stata pronta per riprenderla tra le mie braccia.

«Lo è.» Risposi soltanto.

«Bene! Anche perché ricordo quel giorno in cui mi hai detto che nella vita di chi vorresti non c’è spazio per te, quindi so che sei innamorata di una donna.» Continuò, con un tono, avrei osato dire, geloso.

«Già.»

«Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?»

«No, no. Stavo soltanto pensando alla prima parte delle cose che hai detto: quelle riguardo il trovare la tua strada. Credo tu abbia infinitamente ragione: in questo momento sei confusa e hai bisogno di tempo per valutare tutte le opzioni disponibili. Sappi che puoi contare su di me… come amica.»

«Ti ringrazio Kara.»

«Dovremmo prepararci: l’attracco è previsto tra poco.»

«Certo, hai ragione…» Rispose, iniziando ad alzarsi, ma fermandosi una volta ricordatasi di essere nuda. «Potresti…?»

«Girarmi? Oh sì, certo.» Feci come chiesto e mi voltai dandole le spalle. Sollevata dal suo non potermi vedere mi concessi un momento di riposo, ad occhi chiusi.

Ero ferita dalla conversazione appena avuta, non potevo negarmelo, ma dovevo convincermi che era per il bene di entrambe. Iniziare una relazione con qualcuno che cercava soltanto la libertà non era la cosa più saggia da fare, soprattutto se per quel qualcuno tra poco ci sarebbero stati conflitti internazionali. Alex avrebbe aiutato Lena più volentieri se non le avessi lasciato intendere che parte del motivo per cui lei era fuggita ero io e, soprattutto, non me ne avrebbe fatto una colpa a vita.

_“Alex, giuro che avrai modo, se vorrai, di farmene una colpa, non ti lascerò fare ancora del male. Tieni duro.”_ Mi trovai a pensare, desiderando con tutta me stessa che la nave si sbrigasse ad arrivare in porto.

ta ricordatasi di essere nuda. «Potresti…?»

«Girarmi? Oh sì, certo.» Feci come chiesto e mi voltai dandole le spalle. Sollevata dal suo non potermi vedere mi concessi un momento di riposo, ad occhi chiusi.

Ero ferita dalla conversazione appena avuta, non potevo negarmelo, ma dovevo convincermi che era per il bene di entrambe. Iniziare una relazione con qualcuno che cercava soltanto la libertà non era la cosa più saggia da fare, soprattutto se per quel qualcuno tra poco ci sarebbero stati conflitti internazionali. Alex avrebbe aiutato Lena più volentieri se non le avessi lasciato intendere che parte del motivo per cui lei era fuggita ero io e, soprattutto, non me ne avrebbe fatto una colpa a vita.

_“Alex, giuro che avrai modo, se vorrai, di farmene una colpa, non ti lascerò fare ancora del male. Tieni duro.”_ Mi trovai a pensare, desiderando con tutta me stessa che la nave si sbrigasse ad arrivare in porto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera! Scusate per l'attesa, in questi giorni ho avuto molto da fare e ben poco tempo per scrivere, anche la prossima settimana sarà così, quindi mi scuso in anticipo per eventuali ritardi.   
> Tornando alla storia: quello che avete appena letto è l'inevitabile sviluppo della questione, sarebbe stato troppo assurdo un cambiamento radicale e sicuro da parte di Lena, così, alla lunga, avrà molto più senso e significato.   
> Alla prossima!


	14. Capitolo Tredicesimo

##  Capitolo Tredicesimo

 

Eravamo in viaggio verso il mio castello, scortati da una gentilissima famiglia che, avendomi riconosciuta, si era offerta di darci un passaggio. La discesa dalla nave non era stata affatto facile, infatti avevamo dovuto far credere ai marinai che Winn, il quale aveva prestato l’armatura a Lena, era il principe di Francia ed io un suo semplice fabbro, tutto ciò soltanto perché né io né Lena potevamo rivelarci donne.

«Siete stati molto gentili ad offrirci questo passaggio signori, ve ne sono immensamente grata.» Dissi, rivolgendomi ai due coniugi che conducevano la carrozza.

Il marito si girò e mi sorrise sinceramente. «Lei Sir. Kara Zor-El e sua sorella siete una benedizione per il nostro regno, è un onore potervi aiutare!»

«Sarò felice di ricompensarvi quando arriveremo al castello.»

«Non c’è bisogno mia signora, non l’abbiamo fatto per soldi.» Intervenne la moglie.

«Lo capisco signori, davvero, ma ne avrei piacere.» Conclusi. I due in risposta mi sorrisero grati: sapevo che non mi avevano aiutata per il denaro, ma sapevo anche che essere contadini non era semplice e il denaro non sempre era sufficiente.

«È tutto molto strano…» Disse Lena a bassa voce, rivolgendosi soltanto a me e Winn.

«Cosa?» Chiesi.

«Il rapporto che hai con il tuo popolo. Loro ti adorano, anzi, vi adorano. Non credevo esistesse un regno così tranquillo e bello.»

«Non tutto è perfetto come lo stai vedendo oggi. Ci sono ribelli e persone a cui non piacciamo, ma è vero, ci sono tante persone a cui il nostro regno piace e giova.»

«È molto bello, ho sempre più voglia di aiutarti a riportare la regina a casa. Mi sto “appassionando alla causa” in un certo senso.»

«Sei ancora convinta?»

«So che non ti fa piacere, ma si.»

«A me fa piacere, se conto qualcosa.» Intervenne Winn, facendoci scappare una piccola risata.

«Tu sei di parte.» Feci notare.

«Conosco poco Lena, è vero, anzi dire poco è tanto, ma questo non conta. Mi sembra un’ottima persona e mi dispiacerebbe se le accadesse qualcosa, ma è anche vero che l’ho vista combattere e wow… Kara, se c’è qualcuno che dovrebbe essere la tua spalla quella è lei. Insomma, voi a combattere fianco a fianco? Sfido qualsiasi esercito a sconfiggervi.»

«Devo ammettere che è vero: se c’è qualcuno con cui mi sento sicura ad andare quella sei proprio tu, Lena. Insieme abbiamo grandi potenzialità e so che se ce la mettiamo tutta possiamo farcela indenni.» Ammisi, facendo così spuntare un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra della principessa inglese.

Quelle labbra: cosa non avrei dato per baciarle ancora una volta.

«Signori siamo arrivati.» Disse l’uomo, per poi bloccare la carrozza davanti al cancello del castello.

Mi alzai e scesi, per poi avvicinarmi alle guardie, le quali appena mi videro, senza neanche il bisogno che mi mettessi l’elmo, mi riconobbero e si posizionarono in segno di rispetto.

«Sir. Zor-El, bentornata in Francia.» Disse il più anziano dei due, per poi aprire le porte del cancello e fare segno alla carrozza di entrare.

Percorsi il restante cammino a piedi e quando arrivai al portone del maniero trovai ad aspettarmi soltanto James e Lena, Winn probabilmente si stava occupando di ricompensare a dovere i signori che ci avevano accompagnato. Mi avvicinai ai due e appena James mi vide corse verso di me per abbracciarmi: per me e Alex era sempre stato come un fratello maggiore, anche se sapevo che da sempre provava dei sentimenti romantici nei miei confronti.

«Kara, sono contento che tu sia qui.» Disse, sciogliendo l’abbraccio.

Gli sorrisi e ci portai davanti alla nostra ospite: non sapevo cosa si erano detti fino a quel momento, ma volevo chiarire bene le cose.

«James, ti presento Lena Luthor: principessa d’Inghilterra e legittima erede al trono del suo regno. Lena in Inghilterra non avrebbe avuto la vita che desiderava, quindi abbiamo deciso, anzi, ho deciso di chiederle di venire qui.» Mentii, non volevo che l’accusassero di egoismo: aveva tutto il diritto di provare ad essere felice. «Ti pregherei di mantenere il massimo riservo sulla questione, nessuno, a parte noi e Winn, conosce la sua identità.»

James rimase spiazzato qualche secondo, probabilmente infastidito dalla mia decisione e dal modo in cui trattavo Lena. Gli rivolsi uno sguardo duro e lui cambiò atteggiamento.

«Sir. James Olsen, è un piacere fare la sua conoscenza principessa Luthor. Conti pure sul mio silenzio e la mia fedeltà.»

«La ringrazio Sir. Olsen, è molto importante per me.»

«James, che ne dici di trovarci tra un’ora in sala riunioni? Vorrei far accomodare la principessa Lena nella stanza accanto alla mia e, se possibile, darmi una rinfrescata. Ho bisogno di essere il più libera possibile da qualsiasi pensiero quando parleremo di Alex.»

«Certo Kara. Con permesso principessa.» Disse, congedandosi da noi e lasciandoci iniziare il cammino verso i miei, ormai nostri, alloggi.

«Kara, perché hai detto che mi hai chiesto tu di venire qui?» Mi chiese Lena, quando ormai eravamo già vicine alla mia stanza.

«Perché non voglio che ti facciano problemi di nessun tipo. Potrebbero pensare al tuo gesto come profondamente egoistico e avercela con te.»

«Farebbero bene, lo sai.»

«No Lena, non farebbero bene.»

«Non trovi il mio gesto da persone egoiste?»

«Trovo il tuo gesto umano. Chiunque cerca di avere una vita bella, tutti ci impegniamo per essere felici e vivere al meglio. Hai fatto quello che dovevi, sai come la penso.»

«Lo so, ti ringrazio molto, ma non voglio che ti rovini la vita per me.»

«Lena, io sono la principessa e il primo cavaliere di questo regno, non basterà “rapire” la principessa inglese per farlo dimenticare a tutti.»

«Lo spero.»

«Siamo arrivate. Dietro questa porta c’è la mia stanza, la porta accanto ne contiene una gemella: l’unica differenza è l’arredo.» Dissi, fermandomi davanti a due enormi porte colorate di azzurro e verde.

«L’arredo?»

«Si. Dormirai nella stanza in cui dormivo io da bambina. Crescendo i miei genitori volevano, ovviamente, cambiarla e adattarla alle mie esigenze, ma io non volevo. Così li convinsi a costruirmi un’altra stanza accanto e lasciare quella come “camera dei sogni”.» Confessai, arrossendo lievemente. Non raccontavo i dettagli del mio passato mai a nessuno.

«Kara Zor-El, non smetti mai di sorprendermi.» Ammise, sorridendomi a trentadue denti.

«È un problema per te dormire lì?»

«Assolutamente, anzi.»

«Ti prometto che una volta tornata Alexandra le parlerò e ti troveremo una sistemazione più adatta.»

«Kara, per favore, non ti preoccupare. La stanza di quando eri bambina andrà benissimo.»

«Okay. Hai bisogno di altro?»

«No, cioè sì. Io… sono convinta al cento per cento di accompagnarti a salvare tua sorella, credi che sarebbe meglio se venissi anche io alla riunione che si terrà tra poco?»

«Non lo so Lena, forse sì, ma non vorrei turbarti o peggio, farti turbare.»

«Ti riferisci a Sir. Olsen?»

«Sì, è stato scortese prima del mio arrivo?»

«No, scortese non direi, soltanto un po’ sospettoso, ma non ha tutti i torti. Dopotutto la mia famiglia non ha un bel cognome ed io, pur essendo molto diversa da loro, devo portare il fardello.»

«Presto non si ricorderà più nessuno da che famiglia provieni, te lo assicuro.»

«Kara, non sono affari miei, lo so, ma ti posso chiedere una cosa?»

«Certo.»

«Devo aspettarmi altre relazioni gelose nei tuoi confronti da parte di Sir. Olsen? Cioè, tra voi non c’è niente, giusto?»

«Lui è sempre stato innamorato di me, ma tra di noi non c’è mai stato niente. Sono sempre stata consapevole del mio amore per le donne e quindi non mi sono mai interessata a lui. Credo che potrebbe darti qualche problema sì, ma non è una cattiva persona. Quando capirà che io e te siamo soltanto amiche smetterà di comportarsi in maniera strana, sta tranquilla. In qualsiasi caso, se qualcosa del suo comportamento non ti dovesse piacere, sarei felice se tu me lo venissi a dire.»

«Grazie. Se per te non è un problema ho deciso di assistere alla riunione.»

«Volentieri. Ci vediamo qui fuori tra una mezz’ora?»

«Sì, grazie di tutto. A dopo.»


	15. Capitolo Quattordicesimo

##  Capitolo Quattordicesimo

 

Io e Kara eravamo sedute accanto al tavolo rotondo nella stanza delle riunioni e, in silenzio, ascoltavamo tutte e due James.

«Quindi, adesso che sai come stanno le cose, come pensi di agire Kara?» Le chiese il cavaliere, ignorandomi completamente, come del resto aveva fatto dall’inizio della seduta.

«Nell’unica maniera possibile: andremo lì e riporteremo Alex a casa, con le buone o con le cattive.» Rispose prontamente la principessa.

«Sono d’accordo con te.» Intervenne una voce a me nuova, dal fondo della stanza.

Mi girai e fu così che incrociai, per la prima volta, lo sguardo di Margareth Sawyer: l’altra regina di Francia. Mi alzai di scatto dalla sedia e mi inchinai leggermente, James fece lo stesso. Kara, invece, si avvicinò alla regina e, senza parlare, l’avvolse in un caloroso abbraccio.

«Mi dispiace Maggie, non avrei dovuto lasciare il regno nonostante i suoi ordini.»

«Non è colpa tua Kara, siamo state poco prudenti. Sono contenta che tu sia tornata: se c’è qualcuno che può salvare Alex quella sei proprio tu.»

«Lo farò Maggie, lo giuro.»

«Non mi presenti la tua ospite?» Disse la regina, molto probabilmente riferendosi alla mia persona.

Si avvicinarono entrambe a me ed io, per paura di sembrare maleducata, rimasi a sguardo basso.

«Margareth Sawyer.» Disse la regina, tendendomi la mano in maniera amichevole.

Persino il rapporto con i sovrani nel regno francese era strano e personale.

«Lena Luthor.» Dissi con un filo di voce, accettando e stringendo la sua mano.

«Lena Luthor… come… come la prossima regina d’Inghilterra?» Chiese, leggermente sconvolta, girandosi per guardare Kara.

«Sì, in teoria sarei dovuta essere io.» Ammisi, senza però aggiungere altro. Non sapendo che tipo di persona fosse la regina non volevo turbarla, preferivo fosse Kara a parlarle.

«Maggie, avrai le risposte a tutte le domande che vorrai quando troveremo Alex, te lo prometto.»

«Okay Kara. Stavate dicendo?» Chiese, cercando di farci riprendere la conversazione principale.

«Kara stava dicendo che andremo a prendere Alex.» Disse James.

«Andrete? Tu e James, Kara?» Chiese la regina.

«No Maggie, in realtà ci andremo io e Lena.» Rispose la principessa, sorprendendo gli altri due occupanti della stanza.

«Cosa?!» Sbottò James, alzando la voce.

«James…» Lo rimproverò Kara, accennando con il capo a me e alla regina.

«Scusatemi mia signora…» Disse, rivolgendosi a Margareth e ignorandomi ancora una volta. «Kara, non puoi essere seria. Se c’è qualcuno che ha il dovere e il diritto di venire con te quello sono io, lo sai.»

«In realtà James no. Lena è il più forte combattente con cui io abbia mai avuto l’onore di battermi e, inoltre, è una principessa. Se servisse, in caso estremo, potrebbe rivelarsi ed evitare la furia di Mon-El.»

«Non è possibile che sia più abile e forte di me, lo escludo.» Disse lui, scettico nei miei confronti.

Stanca delle sue inutili chiacchiere intervenni nel discorso. «Battiti contro di me. Se vincerai mi farò indietro e potrai offrirti come accompagnatore per Kara, ma se vincerò, con il permesso della regina, accompagnerò io Kara.»

«Maggie?» Chiese Kara, cercando conferma da parte della regina.

«Mi fido di te Kara: se dici che Lena Luthor è colei che ti può aiutare nel salvare Alex mi va bene, ma non posso rifiutare la richiesta di un fidato cavaliere quale Sir. Olsen, quindi accetto la proposta di sfida della principessa Luthor. Sir. Olsen?» Chiese lei.

Lui, quasi ferito nell’orgoglio, si trovò costretto ad accettare. L’avrei sconfitto e avrei dimostrato, una volta per tutte, quanto valevo in battaglia. Non potevo permettere che fosse qualcun altro a combattere fianco a fianco a Kara, soprattutto se la battaglia in questione era potenzialmente pericolosa.

La riunione venne momentaneamente interrotta e il combattimento fu spostato nella sala d’allenamento personale di Kara. James si stava facendo aiutare ad indossare l’armatura da uno dei suoi sottoposti ed io stavo indossando la mia in disparte. Kara stava parlando con Margareth in fondo alla stanza, da dove avrebbero assistito all’incontro. Infilai anche l’elmo e mi spostai all’interno dell’arena: ero pronta, non volevo perdere nemmeno un secondo di più. Sir. Olsen imitò i miei movimenti e mi raggiunse all’interno del campo. Entrambi estraemmo la spada e ci girammo in direzione della regina, la quale si era avvicinata a noi per dare inizio all’incontro.

«Cavaliere e principessa: ricordate il reale motivo del combattimento mentre vi attaccate, non è una sfida a chi si fa più male o a chi è più forte, siete qui per trovare chi di voi è più adatto per accompagnare il primo cavaliere nella missione di salvataggio della regina. Ogni atto fatto con intenzioni diverse da quelle appena nominate sarà punito. Che vinca il migliore o la migliore.» Concluse, per poi abbassare la bandiera rossa e dare inizio all’incontro.

Sir. Olsen fu il primo ad attaccare, sferrando un colpo dritto con una quantità notevole di forza, ma con ben poca velocità. Bloccai il suo colpo e contrattaccai, senza però usare tutta la mia forza e usando ben poca velocità. Non volevo che si dicesse che avevo vinto perché lo avevo preso alla sprovvista, volevo una vittoria vera e meritata. Ci scambiammo un altro po’ di colpi e notai che più che andavamo avanti più che lui aumentava la forza in ognuno di essi, stava perdendo la pazienza nonostante le raccomandazioni della regina.

«Non mi sembra tutto questo granché, principessa Luthor.» Mi provocò, credendo che io stessi combattendo con tutta me stessa.

«È inutile che lei provi a distrarmi o sopraffarmi, Sir. Olsen.»

«Lei dice?» Disse, sferrando un colpo strano, diretto alla mia spalla destra, ch’io riuscii ad evitare grazie alla mia agilità.

Schivai quindi il colpo e decisa a chiudere l’incontro lo colpii all’altezza del petto sull’armatura. Lui si bloccò, resosi conto della sconfitta.

«Non ho usato neanche un decimo della mia abilità contro di lei, mi dispiace ma gli unici due incontri che ho perso sono stati quelli contro Sir. Zor-El, doveva aspettarsi una sconfitta.» Conclusi, rifoderando la spada e voltandogli le spalle per raggiungere la regina e Kara.

«È deciso allora: Lena Luthor sarà colei che accompagnerà Kara nella missione di salvataggio.» Affermò Margareth, piacevolmente sorpresa dalla mia vittoria.

«Sei stata brava Lena, ti ringrazio di avergli lasciato il tempo di riscaldarsi.» Mi disse Kara.

«Volevo che fosse una vittoria meritata a tutti gli effetti.»

«Andiamo, abbiamo tanto da parlare per la missione e poi… c’è una cosa che vorrei farti vedere.» Disse poi, prendendomi per mano e scortandomi fuori dalla stanza.

Dopo poco si fermò davanti ad una porta dorata, chiusa a chiave. Cercandosi nelle tasche estrasse una singola chiave e aprì la porta.

«Questa è la stanza privata del primo cavaliere, passa di generazione in generazione: è qui che solitamente tengo la mia armatura.»

«Wow…» Mi trovai a sussurrare, dopo essermi guardata intorno e aver notato tantissimi modelli di spade diversi appesi al muro.

«Sono belle, non trovi?» Quando parlava di spade le brillavano gli occhi, proprio come a me.

«Bellissime.» Risposi, rivolgendomi più a lei che alle spade.

«Seguimi…» Disse poi, avvicinandosi ad un armadio con quattro ante, apparentemente diviso in due parti separate.

Aprì le prime due alla nostra sinistra e vidi la sua armatura, completa di elmo e guanti: elegante e bella come sempre.

«Questa, come avrai riconosciuto, è la mia armatura. Di qua, invece…» Aprì le altre ante e rimase in silenzio. Un’armatura gemella alla sua in tutto, eccetto per il colore delle spalline, era adagiata all’interno di esse.

«È uguale alla tua, eccetto per le spalline che anziché essere blu sono rosse, perché? Cioè, che storia ha?» Chiesi.

«Queste due armature appartenevano ai miei nonni, quando governavano e combattevano allo stesso tempo, insieme. Successivamente sono diventate, la mia, quella predisposta per il primo cavaliere del regno, l’altra, quella per una figura che ancora non abbiamo mai avuto: quella di spalla del primo cavaliere e secondo cavaliere del regno.»

«È mai esistito un secondo cavaliere?» Curiosai.

«In un certo senso si, con i miei nonni. Lei era il primo cavaliere del regno, proprio come me, quando sposò il miglior spadaccino del regno, dopo di lei, lui lo diventò.»

«Lo trovo molto romantico.»

«Lo è.» Affermò.

«E come mai non hai mai chiesto a nessuno di essere la tua spalla? Immagino tutti sarebbero entusiasti all’inverosimile di essere i secondi cavalieri del regno.»

«Aspettavo la persona giusta…» Confessò, voltandosi e incrociando il mio sguardo.

«E adesso l’hai trovata?» Chiesi, con il cuore a mille data la minima possibilità che colei nella mente di Kara fossi io.

«Aspettavo te.» Concluse, gli occhi le brillarono ancora. Non avevo mai visto niente di più bello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno a tutti, sto per partire per una piccola vacanza improvvisata quindi vi avverto che il prossimo capitolo non verrà postato prima di sabato 20/05.


	16. Capitolo Quindicesimo

##  Capitolo Quindicesimo

 

«Kara…» Sussurrai, non sapendo bene cosa rispondere. «Ti ringrazio davvero per ciò che hai detto e ciò che pensi, ma non credo sia una buona idea.»

«Perché no? Certo, dovremmo aspettare che Alex torni per far approvare anche a lei e Margareth la tua nomina, ma una volta che l’avremo salvata sarà tutto molto semplice.»

«Kara, i miei probabilmente staranno setacciando tutta l’Inghilterra alla mia ricerca, non credo sia una buona idea assumere una posizione di così alto livello nel tuo regno. Potrebbe creare conflitti internazionali, già anche solo il mio esser qui potrebbe farlo. Tua sorella e sua moglie dovrebbero cacciarmi, a mio parere.»

«Non lo faranno e, comunque, non glielo permetterei. In qualsiasi caso, come secondo cavaliere del regno godresti di una posizione privilegiata all’interno del regno e dell’armata, non vedo niente di più adatto a te.»

«Ci sono persone che ti proteggono da anni e darebbero la vita in tuo nome, perché io?» Chiesi, decisa a smetterla con i mezzi termini.

«Mia nonna prima di morire mi disse che la carica di secondo cavaliere doveva essere ricoperta dalla persona nelle quali braccia mi sarei buttata ad occhi chiusi, senza il minimo timore. Devi essere tu Lena, o tu o nessun altro.»

Mi bloccai, la sua proposta mi allettava tantissimo e capire il perché l’avesse chiesto a me la rendeva ancora più bella, ma avevo paura delle conseguenze.

«Per una volta nella tua vita: fai qualcosa per te stessa.» Mi disse, quasi leggendomi nel pensiero.

«Non posso Kara, non ci riesco, mi dispiace.» Conclusi, troppo spaventata per dire altro.

Il suo sguardo perse anche l’ultima luce di speranza e diventò cupo. Vederla così mi spezzava il cuore.

«Lo capisco, va bene.» Rispose, cercando, malamente, di mascherare la delusione nel suo tono di voce.

«Tu mi stai aiutando tanto, mi dispiace non poter ricambiare in nessun modo.»

«Non c’è bisogno, non te l’ho chiesto perché tu potessi ricambiare, l’ho fatto perché dovevo provarci per vivere serena con me stessa. Capisco tu non voglia legarti alla figura di secondo cavaliere e, a maggior ragione, a me. Va bene così, mi dispiace di aver azzardato troppo, non dovevo metterti così tanta pressione.»

«No Kara, non è questo…»

«Lena, se vuoi davvero una cosa te ne freghi delle conseguenze ad un certo punto…»

«Vorrei fosse così semplice, Kara.»

«Immagino che non per tutti sia così, allora.» Continuò, chiudendo le ante dell’armadio a testa bassa e spostandosi verso il tavolo al centro della stanza. «Abbiamo molto da progettare, mettiamoci al lavoro.» Asserì, con un tono molto più freddo e distaccato del solito.

\---

Arrivammo davanti all’ingresso principale del castello di mio cugino e le guardie ci bloccarono. Io e Lena eravamo pronte a tutto, avevamo progettato ogni minimo dettaglio alla perfezione, o almeno così credevamo.

«Sir. Zor-El, il principe Mon-El aspettava il suo arrivo, ma credeva lei venisse da sola.» Disse il capo, riconoscendomi grazie all’armatura.

«Ultimamente viaggio in compagnia.» Mi limitai a dire, cercando di passare attraverso le quattro guardie che, prontamente, bloccarono l’ingresso. «State ostacolando la più alta carica militare del regno, lo sapete questo, vero?»

«Noi siamo sotto gli ordini di suo cugino, come lei può ben capire. Ci ha espressamente chiesto di vederla da sola, non possiamo far entrare nessun altro.»

«Okay, verrò da mio cugino da sola, ma non c’è da discutere sul suo restare qui. Sir. Olsen entrerà nel castello e attenderà con uno di voi il mio ritorno, altrimenti sarò costretta a tornare con parte del mio esercito, ci siamo intesi?» Minacciai, fingendo che Lena fosse James, non potevo renderla localizzabile nel regno Francese.

Lo sguardo della mia accompagnatrice si puntò su di me: sembrava terrorizzata, ma io credevo in lei e sapevo che avrebbe saputo resistere a questo cambio di programma.

«Va bene, il suo accompagnatore aspetterà con i miei due sottoposti, io l’accompagnerò dal principe.» Concluse, facendoci strada all’interno del palazzo.

Lanciai un ultimo sguardo a Lena con l’obiettivo di tranquillizzarla sull’evoluzione della questione e, con piacere, notai che aveva già elaborato il tutto. Doveva soltanto aspettarmi all’ingresso del castello ed assicurarsi che io tornassi sana e salva: salvare Alex sarebbe stato un mio problema.

In breve tempo raggiungemmo la sala da ricevimento di mio cugino, il quale mi aspettava in piedi al centro della stanza. Fece cenno al soldato di lasciarci da soli e mi venne incontro.

«Mia cara Kara, sempre in abiti ufficiali vedo.» Esordì, riferendosi al mio indossare l’armatura.

«Cugino, speravo ti fossi fatto una ragione di ciò che sono.» Risposi a tono, togliendomi l’elmo e avvicinandomi a mia volta.

«Non credo me la farò mai, dopotutto lo sai: i miei piani di vita erano diversi.»

«Ah giusto, volevi sposarmi per poi cercare di spodestare Alexandra e Margareth dal loro regno, adesso ricordo!»

«Tu ed io saremmo stati una perfetta coppia, Kara. La Francia ha bisogno di un vero uomo a dirigerla, non di due donne che giocano a fare gli uomini della situazione. E tu, guardati, sempre con quella spada e quella pesante armatura al seguito: niente di ciò che fai si addice alla principessa che sei.»

«Mon-El, ti ringrazio per aver condiviso la tua idea, ma non mi interessa. So di Alexandra, so che sai chi l’ha rapita.» Dissi, rendendo chiara la mia posizione senza poterlo accusare direttamente: non avevo le prove.

«Credi veramente che progetterei il rapimento di una delle mie due cugine? Il tuo pensiero mi offende, Kara.»

«Per fortuna il tuo esser offeso non mi lede in alcun modo. Chiedo ufficialmente di esaminare il palazzo.»

«Ed io che pensavo che saresti venuta in pace.»

«Non ho tempo da perdere con i tuoi giochetti. Portami ad esaminare ogni singola stanza, adesso.» Dissi nuovamente, pronta a perdere la calma, se necessario.

«Fossi in te non mi agiterei troppo, sei pur sempre nel mio castello. Credi di poter battere ogni singola guardia?»

«Se io morissi qui, per mano di una tua guardia, credimi, Margareth sarebbe capace di farti dimenticare ogni singolo attimo felice della tua esistenza.»

«Tu davvero credi che le donne siano pari agli uomini?» Chiese retoricamente, sbeffeggiandomi. «Seguimi, ti mostrerò tutte le stanze del castello così te ne andrai in pace con te stessa.» Concluse.


	17. Capitolo Sedicesimo

##  Capitolo Sedicesimo

 

«Rollins, devo dare il cambio turno a Jekson, credi di essere in grado di sorvegliare Sir. Olsen da solo?» Chiese la guardia, apparentemente più anziana, all’altra, dall’aspetto molto giovane.

«Si signore, nessun problema.»

L’altro annuì e se ne andò, dirigendosi verso un corridoio nascosto e molto piccolo: poteva forse essere andato a dare il cambio a chi sorvegliava Alexandra?

Kara era via ormai da qualche quarto d’ora e, essendo l’aria apparentemente piatta, potevo dedurre che le sue ricerche non stessero andando a buon fine. Non potevo starmene con le mani in mano mentre lei veniva imbrogliata dal cugino, soprattutto perché era la nostra unica occasione per salvare sua sorella.

«Ehi tu, ragazzo. Come ti chiami?» Provai, se davvero era piccolo ed inesperto potevo volgerlo a mio favore.

«Christian Rollins, sir. Olsen.»

Dalla sua risposta intuii che, credendomi un cavaliere ufficiale del regno, nutriva un profondo rispetto nei miei confronti.

«Christian, sai che coprire il rapimento della regina è un reato per cui vige la pena di morte, vero?»

«Sì signore.» Rispose, senza aggiungere altro, con tono preoccupato. Nascondeva qualcosa e, con i giusti mezzi, mi avrebbe aiutata.

«Quindi, perché lo stai facendo?»

«Non sto facendo niente, signore.»

«Stai mentendo. Come mai un giovane ragazzo come te ha scelto la parte sbagliata?» Provai ad entrare nel personale.

«Non sempre si può scegliere.»

«Fidati di me: c’è sempre una scelta.» Risposi sinceramente, rivivendo per un attimo il momento in cui avevo scelto di seguire Kara e abbandonare il mio regno.

«Mia madre è morta tredici anni fa, dandomi alla luce. Mio padre era un soldato dell’armata speciale del principe Mon-El, finché un giorno un terribile incidente non l’ha reso cieco. A quel punto il principe lo ha cacciato dall’armata e lasciato senza un solo soldo e senza un tetto, dato che prima vivevamo negli alloggi delle guardie. Non ho avuto una scelta: mi sono arruolato per continuare a fare ciò che è giusto per la famiglia.»

«Ascoltami Christian, ascoltami bene perché te lo ripeterò soltanto una volta. Ti posso dare una scelta: posso prometterti che, se mi aiuterai a salvare la regina, porteremo sia te che tuo padre al castello imperiale e lì, giuro sul mio onore, vi troveranno una sistemazione adatta. Potrai smettere di fare la guardia e dedicarti a ciò che veramente vorresti fare nella vita.» Giurai a cuore aperto, volevo salvare Alexandra, ma volevo anche tirare fuori il ragazzo da quell’orribile situazione.

«Sir. Olsen, lei non dovrebbe dirmi queste cose.» Rispose, ancora sulla difensiva.

«Christian, sappiamo benissimo entrambi che se volessi potrei ucciderti all’istante e andare a cercare la regina da solo. Ti ho dato una scelta perché in te rivedo parte di me alla tua età. Non precluderti la vera vita.» Conclusi a malincuore, non volevo fargli del male, ma non volevo neanche fallire la missione per colpa sua.

«Non mi fido della parola di chi non conosco, ma non voglio morire. Va bene, accetto la sua offerta.» Decise infine.

«Okay, dimmi dove tengono nascosta la regina e poi corri a prendere tuo padre. Scappate nel bosco verso est, prendendo come punto di riferimento la quercia secolare centrale.»

«Segua il corridoio in cui ha visto entrare l’altra guardia, la porterà ad una scala malandata, scenda e si troverà nei sotterranei del castello. La regina è tenuta nascosta nella parte centrale, poco distante dalla scala, ma non sono mai stato lì da quando lei vi è stata portata, non so quante guardie ci siano di sorveglianza. Dovrebbero essere all’incirca sei, se non erro, sono troppe per una sola persona seppur abile cavaliere.» Provò a farmi notare.

«Questa è una scelta che ho già fatto, sono sicuro di ciò che faccio.» Confermai.

«Chi mi assicura che le persone che troverò nel bosco non ci faranno del male?»

«Quando arriverai lì spiega loro tutto e dì che a mandarti è stata Lena Luthor.»

«Lena Luthor? Non capisco, non è così che si chiama la prossima regina d’Inghilterra? Sir. Olsen, cosa c’entra la signorina Luthor?»

«Se tutto andrà bene te lo spiegherò una volta arrivati al castello imperiale, promesso. Vai a prendere tuo padre e andatevene da qui, presto!» Lui fece come stabilito ed io, cautamente, mi addentrai nei meandri del castello.

Seguii le sue indicazioni e, dopo poco, mi trovai nella stanza in cui tenevano nascosta la regina. La vidi, sdraiata nel letto nella sua gabbia, sguardo spento ed espressione stanca: sembrava quasi priva di speranza. A controllarla vi erano quattro guardie, fortunatamente non sei come Christian aveva detto. Studiai ognuna di esse nel più minimo dettaglio, dovevo capirne gli eventuali punti deboli.

«Kara vi ucciderà tutti, non appena ne avrà l’occasione.» Li provocò la regina.

«Sir. Zor-El sta facendo un giro del castello con il principe Mon-El, per assicurarsi che lei non sia nascosta qui. Ma sa una cosa? Stanno esplorando il castello, come da legge, sotto indicazione della piantina ufficiale. Questa ala del castello non esiste ufficialmente, sua sorella non ha speranze di trovarvi.»

Gli uomini scoppiarono a ridere alla reazione disperata di Alexandra, notando la loro momentanea distrazione decisi di agire.

Mi avvicinai a colui che era più sotto tiro e lo stesi colpendolo alle spalle, non era da me come mossa, ma non potevo permettermi scrupoli data l’inferiorità numerica. Gli altri tre subito mi si scagliarono contro, cercai, il più possibile, di evitare i loro colpi per confonderli. Non avevo mai combattuto contro tre uomini in una sola volta, ma per fortuna loro non erano molto addestrati. Stesi anche il secondo, rimanendo così faccia a faccia con gli ultimi due, impugnai meglio la spada per nascondergli la visione del simbolo imperiale dei Luthor. Si gettarono contro di me, in maniera poco coordinata, rendendomi così facile disarmarli e metterli K.o. Mi voltai verso la regina e, dopo aver recuperato un mazzo di chiavi da uno dei quattro, mi avvicinai alla gabbia per liberarla. Rifoderai la spada e nel farlo mi resi conto di non aver coperto il simbolo imperiale per il restante tempo.

«Non ci posso credere: Lena Luthor.» Disse, sorprendendomi all’inverosimile.

Come poteva immaginare che fossi io la Luthor sotto l’armatura del suo regno? Kara aveva avuto forse modo di dirle qualcosa riguardo il mio conto? Senza farmi ulteriori domande, né dandole una risposta, aprii la serratura e, sorreggendola, l’aiutai ad uscire dai sotterranei. Arrivammo all’ingresso del castello e mi guardai intorno, di Kara non c’era traccia alcuna.

«Kara è davvero con nostro cugino?»

«Si, purtroppo. Devo portarvi in salvo, regina Zor-El, ma non appena l’avrò fatto tornerò qui per lei.» Promisi, credendo che Alexandra fosse preoccupata per Kara.

«Non ce ne sarà bisogno, si fidi di me principessa Luthor, Kara arriverà al luogo del ritrovo prima di noi.»

Annuii. Aprii l’ultima porta che ci separava dall’aria aperta e, a passo svelto, la condussi fuori. Speravo con tutta me stessa che le cose andassero nel verso migliore, io, da parte mia, avevo fatto del mio meglio per la riuscita del piano improvvisato.


	18. Capitolo Diciassettesimo

##  Capitolo Diciassettesimo 

 

Alexandra aveva ragione: Kara era arrivata sul luogo dell’incontro prima di noi. Vedendoci da lontano sia lei che Margareth ci corsero incontro, lasciai il braccio della regina, che avevo sorretto fino a quel momento, e restai indietro per recuperare fiato.

Durante il combattimento non ero riuscita ad evitare tutti i colpi, infatti uno dei soldati era riuscito a ferirmi sul braccio destro e, anche se fino a quel momento non l’avevo dato a vedere, avevo bisogno di interrompere il sanguinamento e curarlo.

Kara abbracciò Alexandra per prima e, dopo essersi assicurata del suo stato di salute, rivolse un breve sguardo a me. Notando la mia mano sinistra insanguinata e premuta contro il braccio destro, per fermare l’emorragia, mi corse incontro.

«Lena, oh santo cielo, sei ferita!» Spostò la mia mano e analizzò da vicino la ferita.

«Kara sta tranquilla, non è niente.» Provai a rassicurarla, facendomi spaventare per prima dal suo sguardo impaurito.

«È molto profonda, devi aver perso già tanto sangue e lo sforzo fisico che hai fatto per venire qua non aiuta di certo. Andiamo, dobbiamo correre al castello per farti mettere dei punti dal nostro medico.» Cercò di farmi avanzare, ma il mio corpo non rispose.

Avevo la vista pesantemente annebbiata dal dolore e dalla stanchezza, le gambe sembravano non voler rispondere. Ad un tratto iniziò a girarmi la testa e persi l’equilibrio all’indietro, Kara mi afferrò al volo e, tra le sue braccia, persi coscienza.

\---

«Come sta?» Mi chiese Alex, entrando nella camera che avevo assegnato a Lena il giorno precedente.

«Priva di sensi, ma sta bene. Ha perso molto sangue, ma non troppo da subire conseguenze gravi secondo il dottore.» Risposi, restando ferma accanto al letto.

Ero ferma in quella posizione da quando il dottore se ne era andato, non me la sentivo di lasciarla sola.

«Kara…»

«È questo il momento in cui mi dici che lei non può restare qui e che ho fatto l’errore più grande della mia vita? Perché se è questo Alex, posso farne anche a meno.»

«Kara io ti voglio bene, ma ho bisogno che tu capisca quello che questa donna sta portando nel nostro regno. La sua presenza qui porterà una guerra, lo capisci? I Luthor non accetteranno mai una sconfitta morale di questo tipo.»

«Le ho chiesto di diventare il secondo cavaliere del regno.» Risposi, tralasciando tutto ciò che aveva detto un attimo prima.

«Sei diventata pazza?!» Mi urlò in risposta.

«Sai benissimo che non è una scelta che spetta a te. Alex, fin da quando i miei occhi si sono posati su di lei mi sento diversa. Mi sento capace di combattere il mondo, vogliosa di vivere mille avventure con questa armatura addosso e vogliosa di vedere cosa il futuro ha in serbo per me. Lei è il più bel temporale che il destino possa regalare ad un contadino in un periodo di siccità, è la più bell’alba che due innamorati possano sognare di guardare. Quando la guardo, quando mi perdo nei suoi occhi verdi, tutto nella mia vita va al suo posto.»

«…Ha accettato?» Mi chiese, tornando in sé e capendo, in parte, il mio punto di vista. Mi amava troppo per non farlo.

«No. Non vuole ricoprire una carica di tale importanza nel nostro regno perché ha paura della reazione dei suoi genitori.»

«Almeno con lei si può ragionare, evidentemente.» Sottolineò Alex.

«Le chiederai di abbandonare il regno?» Chiesi poi, dovevo saperlo.

«Devo farlo, lo sai. Ogni buon sovrano lo farebbe.»

«Capisco le tue motivazioni e le rispetto, per questo ti anticipo il mio abbandono della carica di primo cavaliere del regno. Me ne andrò insieme a lei, ovunque andrà.»

«Perché lo stai facendo? Perché stai scegliendo lei al posto del tuo regno? Al posto di me?» Mi rispose. Abbassò la testa nel tentativo di nascondere gli occhi lucidi, che comunque notai.

«Ti ha salvato la vita Alex, non conta niente questo? Mia sorella un tempo sarebbe stata debitrice a vita di una persona così.»

«Stai evitando la domanda Kara, perché fai tutto questo? Speri che dedicandole tutta la tua esistenza lei un giorno aprirà gli occhi e si innamorerà di te?»

«So soltanto che per Margareth tu avresti fatto la stessa identica cosa.»

«Io con Margareth avevo una possibilità.» Specificò.

Nonostante volessi evitare di raccontare ad anima viva della notte che avevo passato con Lena mi trovai costretta a farlo.

«Abbiamo fatto l’amore.» Dissi soltanto, abbassando a mia volta la testa e arrossendo al pensiero.

«State insieme?»

«No, ha detto che, nonostante la nottata perfetta, non voleva impegnarsi con nessuno in questo momento. Crede che una persona alla scoperta della vera sé stessa, come è lei adesso, non dovrebbe intrappolarsi in nessun rapporto sentimentale. Senza contare che è convinta di essere stata soltanto una cosa passeggera per me. Se solo sapesse quanto tempo passo a ricordare i dettagli di quella notte.»

«E tu vorresti lasciare il tuo paese per queste labili speranze?»

«Alex, nel momento in cui le chiederai di abbandonare il nostro regno deporrò la spada e l’armatura ai tuoi piedi, come vuole la tradizione, e tu non potrai far altro che guardarmi andar via per l’ultima volta.»

«Mi stai chiedendo di scegliere tra te e il regno.»

«Sono tua sorella ed io, per te e Maggie, avrei affrontato un esercito intero.»

«Mi dispiace Kara, non puoi capire il mio punto di vista.» Concluse Alex, guardandomi un’ultima volta prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Sedetti sulla poltrona accanto al letto di Lena e mi presi la testa tra le mani, tutto ad un tratto sembrava essere pesante e complicato. Non avevo bleffato nel dire ad Alex che me ne sarei andata se lei avesse chiesto a Lena di abbandonare il regno, ma ero terrorizzata. Non avevo idea di come potesse essere la vita da comune cittadina squattrinata, sicuramente non semplice, possibile invece? Avrei iniziato a combattere per soldi? Lena cosa avrebbe voluto fare?

Pensare a quelle possibilità mi aumentò la stanchezza, non dormivo da quando Lena aveva perso coscienza, ovvero da quasi ventiquattro ore. Mi sistemai meglio sulla poltrona e, decisa a non abbandonare la stanza neanche per un attimo, mi abbandonai ad un sonno tormentato.

\---

Passai le mani, come volevo fare in ogni momento dopo la nostra notte di passione, tra i suoi capelli e li lasciai scivolare sulle mie dita, ciocca dopo ciocca. Erano di un morbido e di un biondo incredibile, così bello e lucente da sembrare finto. Mi ero svegliata da qualche minuto e subito avevo riconosciuto il posto: era riuscita a portarmi nella camera gemella alla sua, ma nonostante esse fossero vicine, non mi aveva lasciata sola. Ogni volta che agiva con dolcezza nei miei confronti mi trovavo a desiderare ardentemente di essere io la persona nel suo cuore, per poi pentirmene e ripetermi che, probabilmente, non era ciò che davvero volevo.

«Mhhh…» Mugolò, prendendo in parte coscienza e notando le mie carezze sulla sua testa. Non volevo interromperle e quindi mi trovai a sperare che non le risultassero strane o fastidiose.

«Buongiorno bella addormentata…»

«Non mi comprerai con le belle parole.» Mi rispose scherzando.

Sapevo che, una volta totalmente sveglia, si sarebbe arrabbiata con me per l’incoscienza che avevo usato nell’andare a prendere Alexandra da sola, ma sapevo anche che me ne era grata.

Tolsi le mani dai suoi capelli e mi tirai leggermente su, mettendomi seduta per la prima volta dopo tantissime ore. La schiena si sentì improvvisamente meglio e le gambe ebbero l’occasione di sciogliersi un poco. Kara si alzò dalla sedia e si stiracchiò, notai che indossava dei pantaloni eleganti e una camicia azzurra molto bella.

«È la prima volta che ti vedo in abiti quotidiani.» Notai a voce alta.

«Mi immaginavi con un lungo e dettagliato vestito rosa?»

«No, non ti ho mai immaginata in questa situazione in realtà.»

«Ci sono altre situazioni in cui mi hai immaginata?» Mi chiese, sedendosi nella parte di letto libera e guardandomi in maniera impercettibilmente maliziosa.

Mi sarebbe piaciuto risponderle che, da quando l’avevo vista la prima volta, non facevo che immaginarla nelle più svariate situazioni romantiche e sessuali con me, ma probabilmente non avrebbe aiutato il mio piano riguardante il tenere le distanze.

«No.» Le risposi con la testa bassa, altrimenti i miei occhi avrebbero confermato il contrario.

«Ti sei comportata da incosciente al castello di mio cugino, avresti potuto rimetterci la vita.»

«Lo so, ma non era chiaro fin dal principio? Io volevo aiutarti a salvare tua sorella e quando mi sono resa conto che tu, per sfortuna di eventi, non stavi riuscendo nell’impresa, mi sono dovuta adeguare e ho agito di conseguenza. Tu stessa hai confessato di avere un solo tentativo, cosa dovevo fare? Se io non avessi corrotto Christian lei sarebbe ancora prigioniera e tu lo sai.»

«Lo so e per questo sento di doverti più di ogni cosa che tu possa desiderare, ma vorrei che tu capissi che anche la tua vita è importante.»

«Credi che io non dia valore alla mia vita?»

«Credo che tu, essendo momentaneamente senza futuro, ti sia lanciata da una torre ad occhi chiusi con la speranza di atterrare illesa.»

«Sono viva e sto bene.» Risposi, soffermandomi a pensare alle sue parole e trovandoci un fondo di verità.

«Non avrei sopportato vivere, altrimenti.» Confessò, prendendomi le mani con le sue.

«Non sarebbe stata colpa tua.» Puntualizzai, non doveva neanche pensarlo.

«Non mi sarei sentita in colpa, ma una volta che si incontra il tuo sguardo è difficile lasciarlo andare.»

«Kara…»

La sua mano destra lasciò la mia e si spostò sul mio viso per accarezzarmi le labbra. Il gesto mi fece sussultare e aumentare il battito cardiaco. Le sue dita erano morbide e lisce: avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per poterle baciare e succhiare come avevo fatto quella notte non tanto lontana.

«Anche qui, in questo esatto momento, dopo che hai passato una notte difficile e sei reduce da una ferita non indifferente: mi togli il respiro. Sei più che magnifica.» Concluse.

Chiuse gli occhi e si avvicinò al mio volto, arrivando ad un soffio dalle mie labbra senza però toccarle: voleva una conferma. Il cervello mi gridava di allontanarmi, ma il corpo, troppo attratto dal suo, si trovò a lasciare che le mie mani si intrecciassero dietro alla sua testa. Kara spostò le dita dalle mie labbra per poi ricoprirle con le sue. Il bacio fu lento, molto dolce e profondo, il contrario di ciò che erano stati quelli della nostra notte d’amore. Tornai in me soltanto quando la sua lingua sfiorò il mio labbro inferiore e, appoggiandole le mani sul petto, la spinsi via.

«Credevo tu fossi d’accordo con me sul non continuare le cose tra di noi.» Le dissi, mentendo essendo in disaccordo con me stessa in primis.

Si alzò dal letto con lo sguardo mortificato.

«Mi dispiace, non so cosa mi sia preso. Probabilmente è stata la paura di aver rischiato di perdere una persona a cui tengo a parlare al posto mio.» Disse per mia fortuna, perché se non avesse rimangiato le parole dette probabilmente non sarei riuscita a trattenermi. «Ti lascio riposare, appena ti sentirai in forze andremo a parlare con Alexandra e Margareth. Ti chiedo ancora scusa per ciò che ho fatto, sono mortificata.» Uscì dalla camera ancora prima che io potessi formulare una risposta.

Mi sentivo in colpa per come l’avevo trattata, ma non potevo rischiare che si legasse a me nello stato mentale in cui ero e non volevo legarmi a lei senza prima sapere cosa volevo dalla vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: La storia con Mon-El non si è conclusa con il capitolo precedente, e soprattutto con cotanta semplicità, ma si ripresenterà in futuro.


	19. Capitolo Diciottesimo

##  Capitolo Diciottesimo

 

«Lena Luthor: colei che a breve avrebbe dovuto prendere le redini del regno Inglese, adesso qui, nel regno francese.» Esordì Alex, affiancata da Maggie, rivolgendosi verso Lena e non degnando me neanche di uno sguardo.

Il giorno delle decisioni era arrivato ed io, per l’occasione, mi ero messa l’armatura che ero pronta a togliere per lasciare il regno in qualsiasi momento. Lena non sapeva niente delle mie intenzioni, non avevo voluto dirgliele per non farla ragionare ancor di più sui miei sentimenti. La sua reazione di rifiuto non aveva cambiato niente nei miei piani, sapevo che il giorno in cui lei sarebbe tornata tra le mie braccia era una mia speranza e non una sua promessa.

«Gli dei ci assistono, evidentemente. Senza la principessa Luthor non sarei riuscita a riportarti indietro.» Intervenni.

«Sarò sempre grata alla principessa per ciò che ha fatto e, sono sicura, che lo sia anche Alexandra stessa.» Intervenne anche Maggie. Le avevo spiegato la situazione e l’avevo trovata, stranamente, in totale accordo con me.

«Lo sono, indubbiamente, ma non siamo qui per parlare di questo. Vorrei sapere da lei, signorina Luthor, il motivo per il quale è scappata dai suoi doveri per venire qui, nel mio paese.»

«Alexandra, stai esagerando.» Intervenni ancora.

Lena si voltò verso di me, mi dedicò un piccolo sorriso rassicurante e grato: decisi di lasciarla rispondere da sola e non intervenire più, ne era ovviamente capace.

«Lei regina Alexandra vivrebbe in un paese in cui, se sei donna, devi soltanto pensare ai bisogni di tuo marito? Lei vivrebbe con un uomo che non ama? Riuscirebbe a dedicargli corpo e anima senza essere lacerata in ogni più piccola particella del suo essere? Ho passato la vita in un paese che credevo calzarmi alla perfezione, per poi scoprire di non conoscermi neanche in millesima parte. Credevo di essere un tipo di persona e… l’istante dopo che ho incontrato il viso di Kara, per la prima volta, mi sono resa conto di esserne un’altra totalmente diversa. La libertà è il motivo per il quale sono venuta qui e mi rendo perfettamente conto dell’egoismo intrinseco nella mia azione.»

«Quindi, anche secondo lei io non ho motivazioni per le quali farla restare?» Le chiese Alex.

«Esatto.» Rispose Lena.

«La principessa Luthor ha salvato la tua vita amor mio, io credo che ciò dovrebbe essere una motivazione sufficiente per te e per il regno.» Ribatté Maggie, ricevendo in risposta uno sguardo crucciato di Alex.

«Credevo fossimo d’accordo sulla questione.»

«Credevo che l’ora di dire la mia opinione non fosse ancora arrivata, ma evidentemente è questa. La principessa Luthor ha un sogno, ovvero quello di diventare un cavaliere e tu hai un regno da mandare avanti, giusto? Tu sei qui oggi principalmente per merito suo, sarebbe scorretto e non dalla persona di cui mi sono innamorata sbarrare le porte e cacciarla dal regno. Inoltre, il nostro primo cavaliere ci ha già espresso in privata sede le motivazioni per le quali la signorina Luthor dovrebbe rimanere. Io credo che dovremmo permettere alla principessa di restare e, se vuole, prendere il posto di secondo cavaliere al fianco di Kara.»

Se solo le circostanze non fossero state così formali sarei corsa ad abbracciare Margareth e ringraziarla all’infinito: ci stava salvando.

«Mi piacerebbe che la principessa Luthor avesse l’occasione ufficiale di rivalutare la mia proposta, ma ciò non può accadere senza sapere se rimarrà o meno nel nostro regno. Alexandra?» Intervenni di nuovo io, decisa a chiudere la questione in definitiva.

Alex restò quasi un minuto in silenzio, sconvolta dalla piega che aveva preso la questione e indecisa sul da farsi. Guardò un’ultima volta la sua compagna e, dopo che essa le prese la mano, tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione verso di noi.

«La principessa ha il permesso di trattenersi nel nostro regno quanto desidera e, se desidera, anche quello di prendere il posto al tuo fianco come secondo cavaliere. Sono dispiaciuta per la posizione sbagliata assunta all’inizio della conversazione, oggettivamente lei sarebbe un’ottima risorsa e, probabilmente, sarà un ottimo secondo cavaliere.» Concluse Alex.

Maggie le strinse forte la mano e le sorrise, io a mia volta le rivolsi un sorriso grato.

«Sono onorata da ciò che avete detto, sarò felice di rimanere ancora nel vostro regno e di rivalutare la posizione come secondo cavaliere, dato che siete tutte d’accordo sulla questione.» Rispose Lena, voltandosi verso di me con un sorriso mozzafiato.

«Mi piacerebbe molto che tu accettassi, ma non voglio metterti fretta. Hai tutto il tempo che desideri per pensarci.» Precisai.

«Grazie.»

«Signorina Luthor, le dispiacerebbe lasciarci momentaneamente da sole?» Le chiese Alex.

Lena annuì e si congedò, per la prima volta poté lasciare una stanza senza guardie al seguito: era ufficialmente una cittadina francese.

«Ti ringrazio Alex, hai preso la decisione giusta.» Le dissi avvicinandomi e abbracciandola.

«Scusami Kara, sei mia sorella, dovevo darti ascolto fin dall’inizio.»

«Grazie Maggie, sei stata fondamentale.» Dissi ancora, abbracciando anche lei.

Dopo altre brevi chiacchiere Alex ci portò nella sala riunioni e ci presentò la mappa aggiornata della residenza di Mon-El.

«Questo è ciò che dobbiamo aggiungere alla mappa vecchia: lì sotto tiene nascoste tantissime armi, ciò mi fa pensare che in realtà abbia a disposizione più uomini di quanti noi ne immaginavamo.»

«Come ci comporteremo?»

«Non lo so, non so se sia il caso di fare qualcosa.»

«Tu sei qui e puoi dichiarare al popolo che il tuo rapimento è avvenuto per mano sua, per quale motivo non dovremmo fargliela pagare?»

«Perché il nostro popolo è abituato alla pace nel regno e una guerra tra i nostri due castelli potrebbe distruggere il clima che siamo riusciti a costruire.»

«Quindi vorresti far finta che nulla sia mai successo?» Chiesi infine, incredula.

«Non lo so, forse sì.»

«Sai che non si arrenderà così facilmente, vero? Secondo me dovremmo pensarci meglio e vedere di trovare una soluzione. Non sto dicendo di scatenare una guerra all’interno del regno, ma soltanto di vedere se possiamo toglierlo di mezzo in maniera velata.»

«Vorresti rapirlo?»

«Piuttosto che lasciarlo libero di provarci ancora direi proprio di sì.»

«Non possiamo, siamo regali santo cielo, non criminali.» Sbottò in risposta.

«Okay, faremo a modo tuo.» Intervenne Maggie, rivolgendosi alla moglie e cercando di rassicurare me. «Kara, sta tranquilla, adesso che sei tornata non proverà a mettere piede nel castello.»

«Non lo conoscete bene quanto lo conosco io, ma immagino che questo non importi al momento. Voi siete le sovrane, voi decidete. Se volete scusarmi, dato che non c’è nient’altro di cui parlare, vorrei andare a dedicarmi ai miei allenamenti.»

Entrambe annuirono ed io lasciai la stanza. Mon-El avrebbe agito di nuovo, ne ero sicura, ed io non potevo permettermi di farmi cogliere impreparata, ne dipendevano le sorti del regno.


	20. Capitolo Diciannovesimo

##  Capitolo Diciannovesimo

 

«Speravo di trovarti qui.» Sentii dire da una voce dietro di me, alla porta della mia stanza.

Ero seduta alla scrivania e stavo cercando di finire una mappa più dettagliata della residenza di mio cugino, nonostante fossero passate due settimane non riuscivo a lasciarmi l’accaduto alle spalle.

«Marine, quanto tempo.» Le dissi, girandomi e incrociando il suo sguardo.

Entrò chiudendosi la porta dietro.

Erano passati parecchi mesi dall’ultima volta che l’avevo vista, ma lei poco era cambiata. I capelli rossi e ricci erano poco più lunghi, brillanti come sempre, il fisico, sempre più definito, attraente come l’ultima volta in cui c’eravamo viste.

«Io e Alain siamo tornati l’altro ieri dalla missione di pace nel paese di Auzon.» Spiegò.

Marine e Alain erano fratello e sorella ed entrambi erano cavalieri del regno. Provenivano da una famiglia molto benestante e aperta di mente, la quale, alla richiesta dei due di prendere parte all’esercito francese, non aveva fatto alcuna opposizione. Marine aveva sempre saputo, esattamente come me e a differenza di Alexandra, di essere attratta unicamente dalle donne, quindi la relazione che avevamo avuto era stata molto spontanea e bella. Il tutto era durato circa tre anni, nei quali lei non aveva smesso neanche per un secondo di amarmi e di mettermi al primo posto e, nello stesso tempo, io non ero mai riuscita ad amarla. Quindi, in un giorno di sole vicino al solstizio estivo, avevo messo fine alla nostra relazione spiegandole che, nonostante avessi provato, non riuscivo ad immaginare una vita intera con lei. Da quel momento in poi eravamo rimaste buone amiche e, ognuna di noi, era andata avanti con la propria vita.

«Ah giusto, non ho ancora ripreso in mano quelle carte, sono tornata anch’io da poco tempo.» Confessai, immaginando che non sapesse niente della mia permanenza in Inghilterra.

«Dove sei stata?»

«È una storia lunga.»

«Abbiamo chiesto un permesso di due mesi per rimanere un poco con i nostri genitori, ho tutto il tempo del mondo e mi piacerebbe ascoltarla.» Si avvicinò al mio letto e vi sedette sopra.

Marine era sempre stata un’ottima ascoltatrice e consigliera: mi avrebbe fatto bene parlarle di tutta la vicenda. La raggiunsi nel letto e le sedetti davanti. Le raccontai ogni cosa senza omettere nessun dettaglio e così finii per intrattenerla per più di un’ora.

«Quindi adesso lei è libera di vivere qui e di cercare la vera sé stessa mentre tu speri ardentemente che scelga una vita vicino a te?» Chiese in conclusione, bisognosa di un piccolo riassunto.

«Più o meno si.»

«Wow, non credevo sarebbe mai arrivata la persona giusta per te Kara, davvero.» Scherzò.

«Non credevo neanche io. Sai, quando ci siamo lasciate due anni fa, per il primo periodo, ho creduto di aver sbagliato a prendere quella decisione. Mi sono detta: “Probabilmente avevi tutto e non te ne sei neanche resa conto” perché più che andavo con donne diverse più che mi rendevo conto che il sentimento è un’altra cosa. Però poi, dopo la sfida, quando ho visto il viso di Lena per la prima volta, mi sono resa conto che, se il sentimento e il sesso sono due mondi separati allora il sentimento e l’amore sono infiniti universi distanti.»

«Capisco ciò che intendi. Quando mi hai lasciata ho desiderato con tutta me stessa attraversare tutti quegli universi. Per i primi tempi mi sono chiesta se, senza di te, la mia vita avrebbe mai avuto un senso, poi il dolore è scomparso lacrima dopo lacrima, giorno dopo giorno.» Confessò. Non avevamo mai parlato così a cuore aperto, almeno non dopo la nostra rottura.

«Mi dispiace.» Dissi, con ancora più onestà ed empatia delle volte precedenti.

«Sono passati due anni ed entrambe siamo andate avanti, va bene così. Certo è che sono infinitamente curiosa di conoscere la principessa Luthor.»

«Avrai sicuramente modo di conoscerla. Tornando a te, non mi devi raccontare niente?»

«Più o meno niente.»

«Ma dai, potresti iniziare dalla strage di cuori che avrai sicuramente fatto in missione, erro?» Le proposi scherzando.

«In realtà ho perso tutti i sei mesi dietro ad una soldatessa mozzafiato, la quale è totalmente eterosessuale e neanche in minima parte interessata a me.» Ammise irritata.

«Ouch.»

«Già. Tu mi conosci, puoi immaginare quanta frustrazione sessuale mi crei la cosa.»

«Posso decisamente.»

«Infatti, se devo essere onesta, speravo tanto di trovarti ancora libera da legami sentimentali...»

«Perché?» Chiesi titubante, non sapevo dove sarebbe andata a parare, ma sapevo di non volerlo del tutto capire.

«La nostra storia si è conclusa due anni fa, ma l’attrazione reciproca non è mai finita, mi sbaglio?» Chiese, avvicinandosi a me per poi sedersi a cavalcioni sul mio ventre. «Immagino che anche tu, da due settimane a questa parte, sia sessualmente frustrata.»

«Marine… per favore…» Soffiai imbarazzata, ma anche intrigata. Non potevo negare di provare una forte attrazione sessuale nei suoi confronti e, alla luce del totale disinteresse di Lena nei miei, era difficile vedere qualcosa di male in quello che stava succedendo.

«Kara, non è questo che sei abituata a fare?»

«Non con te.»

«Quindi questo non ti interessa?» Disse, spostando le mani sui miei seni e stuzzicandone i capezzoli.

Mugolai «È difficile pensare razionalmente se fai così.»

«Molto bene.» Concluse, premendo con forza le sue labbra contro le mie.

«È solo sesso ed è solo per una volta.» Soffiai tra le nostre labbra.

«Ovviamente.» Alla sua risposta fui io a baciare lei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosa ne pensate di Marine? Secondo me ci voleva qualcuno per dare una "mossa" al rapporto tra Kara e Lena.


	21. Capitolo Ventesimo

##  Capitolo Ventesimo

 

«Lena! Speravo di trovarti qui!» Disse Kara, entrando nella sala in cui mi stavo allenando.

«Buongiorno Kara! Mi alleno qui quasi tutti i pomeriggi ormai.»

«Lo speravo, volevo chiederti se ti andava di allenarti un po’ con me.»

«Mi farebbe tantissimo piacere.» Risposi, sinceramente interessata. Ci preparammo al combattimento e, poco prima di iniziare, lei si bloccò.

«Hai cambiato spada?»

«No e si, questa me l’ha regalata Maggie.»

«Maggie eh? Voi due siete entrate parecchio in confidenza, mi pare.»

«È un’ottima persona e trovo in lei l’amica che ho sempre desiderato.» Confessai sorridendo.

«Lo è, mi fa molto piacere che voi due siate così in sintonia.»

«Anche a me, mi sento più a casa.» Gesticolai delle virgolette nel pronunciare l’ultima parola.

«Come mai ti ha regalato una spada?»

«Perché ha pensato, con molto più senso di conservazione di noi, che non è un’ottima idea far vedere a tutti la mia con il simbolo imperiale dei Luthor.»

«Giusto, non ci avevo assolutamente pensato.»

«Iniziamo?» Chiesi.

Lei annuì e ci iniziammo a battere, entrambe usando a pieno le nostre capacità, ma senza il volere di vittoria. Era un allenamento e, come tale, doveva essere soltanto a scopo implementativo. Portammo avanti il tutto per circa trenta minuti, ovvero fin quando io non mi lasciai ricadere pesantemente a terra e mi arresi. Una delle differenze tra me e lei, che notavo soltanto in quel momento, era appunto la resistenza.

«Sei stata molto brava, ma dovrai imparare a resistere ad almeno un’ora di combattimento filato se vorrai diventare un vero cavaliere.» Mi disse, riponendo la spada e sfilandosi l’elmo.

«Un’ora?!» Chiesi sconvolta.

«Si.»

«Ma dai, chi mai riuscirebbe a farcela?»

«Io detengo il record del mondo. Ho combattuto e vinto contro 100 sfidanti in due ore e trentasei minuti. Senza mai una pausa, uno dopo l’altro.»

«Wow.» Mi trovai a risponderle. Più che la conoscevo, più che udivo delle sue esperienze, più perdevo la testa per lei.

«I nostri cavalieri, prima di diventare tali, devono superare una prova di sessanta minuti con me. Tantissimi non ce la fanno: ecco cosa distingue un cavaliere da un soldato nel nostro regno.»

«Quindi, anche se volessi, non potrei diventare il secondo cavaliere del regno…»

«Quello sarebbe diverso, non è un merito: è una scelta che faccio io sulla base di altre qualità. Comunque, lo dici quasi come se ti dispiacesse.»

«Ho detto che ci avrei pensato, lo sto ancora facendo.»

«Okay.»

«Quando ti alleni di solito? Mi piacerebbe unirmi qualche volta, non credo di aver mai lavorato tanto sulle mie debolezze quanto in quest’ultima mezz’ora.» Le chiesi.

Kara si sedette sul pavimento accanto a me e appoggiò l’elmo tra di noi, quasi come se volesse qualcosa a dividerci.

«Mi alleno nella mia stanza privata: verso le sei di mattina nei giorni pari e in quelli dispari alle quattro del pomeriggio.» Spiegò. La sua suddivisione delle giornate, per quanto bizzarra, mi fece ridere.

«È bizzarra come cosa, ti si addice. Come mai sei qui, non sarebbe ora di allenamento?» Dissi, localizzandoci al 21 aprile.

«Ho prestato la stanza ad una persona.» Confessò arrossendo. La sua reazione mi incuriosì, scatenando in me una gelosia che non sapevo di poter provare.

«Una persona…espressione molto generica.» Le feci notare.

«È una dei nostri cavalieri più fidati.» Aggiunse.

«Presti la tua stanza privata a tutti i vostri cavalieri fidati?»

La mia domanda la spiazzò, si vedeva che non sapeva cosa rispondermi.

«Scusa, mi sto facendo troppo gli affari tuoi.» Mi tirai indietro, rimproverandomi per la gelosia provata.

«No, non lo faccio.» Mi rispose finalmente. «Ho omesso di dirti che la persona in questione è l’unica donna con cui io sia stata mai fidanzata.»

«Oh.» Mi colse alla sprovvista, in quel momento ero io a non saper più rispondere. Poteva forse essere la medesima persona che ancora oggi occupava i suoi pensieri?

«È tornata da pochi giorni, insieme al fratello, da una missione di pace in un paesino a sud della Francia. Sono stati via sei mesi, tre giorni fa è venuta a salutarmi e, nell’occasione, mi ha chiesto di poter utilizzare la sala per allenarsi con suo fratello questo pomeriggio.»

«Siete state tanto insieme?»

«Tre anni.»

«Capisco. Se posso… è colei di cui mi parlasti?»

«No.» Mi rispose. Mi sentii immediatamente sollevata. «Tra la colei di cui ti parlai e me le cose sono cambiate: lei è cambiata.» Aggiunse poi, trapelando fiducia.

«In che senso è cambiata?»

«Lena… sinceramente?» Iniziò con esitazione, sembrava cercare una maniera per filtrare i suoi pensieri e presentarmeli.

«Puoi dirmi tutto Kara, lo sai.» La rassicurai. Ci sarei sempre stata per lei, niente mi poteva far cambiare idea.

«Quella persona…» Iniziò, bloccandosi subito dopo e abbassando lo sguardo.

«Si?» La invitai a continuare.

Per un attimo mi illusi che stesse per dirmi che ero io quella donna e, onestamente, se l’avesse fatto non sapevo come avrei reagito. Quindi, quando continuò, in parte gliene fui grata.

«Non mi sento di parlare di quella persona con te.» Mi spiazzò, era l’ultima cosa che mi aspettavo dicesse.

«Credevo fossimo amiche e potessimo parlare di tutto. È per via di ciò che c’è stato tra di noi? Perché se è per quello lo sai, ti ho già detto che dovremmo dimenticarlo e andare avanti.»

«Non è per quello.» Mentì, me ne rendevo conto quando lo faceva.

Mi alzai dal pavimento e sbuffai.

«Okay, come vuoi. Se lo vuoi sapere questo è uno dei motivi per cui non voglio diventare il secondo cavaliere, perché vedo che noi ci muoviamo in due direzioni diverse. Io mi sono aperta con te: ti ho raccontato tutto della mia famiglia e di me stessa, ma di te so poco o nulla. Kara Zor-El per me è ciò che dice la gente: forte, coraggiosa e passionale. Ma poi? Cos’altro sei? Qual è la tua storia? Sei altro oltre che le tue eroiche gesta? Non posso promettere di proteggere per sempre qualcuno che non conosco, anche se a quel qualcuno tengo maledettamente.» Sbottai, uscendo dalla stanza e lasciandola da sola.

Kara rimase seduta, non provò a fermarmi né a controbattere. Il suo sguardo era perso, ferito, ma non arrabbiato, era lo stesso sguardo di chi sa di essere appena stato colpito e affondato.

\---

Dalla mia discussione con Kara erano passati quattro giorni, novantasei ore in cui nessuna delle due aveva cercato l’altra. Quel pomeriggio non ero andata ad allenarmi, non avevo lo stato mentale giusto ed ogni allenamento, di conseguenza, sarebbe stato vano. Mi ero presa del tempo per rilassarmi, per continuare la lettura dei pochi romanzi interessanti che avevo trovato nella biblioteca del palazzo, così mi ero spostata in giardino.

«Posso?» Mi chiese una voce sconosciuta, indicando la sedia davanti alla mia.

Spostai lo sguardo dalle sue mani al suo viso ed incrociai dei particolarissimi occhi dorati e dei fluenti e ricci capelli rossi: particolare, ma senza dubbio bella, pensai.

«Certo.» Risposi sorridendole. Non ero riuscita a legare con nessun’altro all’infuori di Margareth, una nuova amica non poteva farmi altro che bene.

«Piacere Sir. Marine Simon.» Disse offrendomi la mano destra.

Mi trovai ad osservarla meglio e a chiedermi come non avessi fatto a capire prima che era un cavaliere: aveva un fisico troppo muscoloso e definito per essere una semplice dama di corte, doveva essere per forza impiegata nelle armi.

«Piacere mio, mi chiamo Lena.» Le strinsi la mano, omettendo di proposito il cognome.

«Lena Luthor?»

«Le notizie girano in fretta, vedo.»

«Sono un’amica di Kara.» Spiegò, sollevandomi.

Per un attimo pensai che potesse essere lei l’ex di Kara, dato che non l’avevo mai vista prima di quel momento, ma poi seppellii quel pensiero. L’ex fidanzata di Kara non avrebbe avuto motivo per essere interessata a me, in nessun senso.

«Menomale! Non sai quanto mi rassicuri questa cosa.»

«Dev’essere difficile…»

«Cosa?»

«Vivere con la paura. Intendo alzarsi ogni mattina e pensare: “ce la farò anche oggi?”»

«Più che pensare a quello penso: “Anche oggi non sarà il giorno in cui trascinerò un intero paese in una guerra per il mio egoismo, vero?”»

«Ti conosco poco, ma scusa se te lo dico, non sta a te prenderti questo fardello.» Mi disse, rimasi incuriosita dal suo atteggiamento e dalla sua frase.

«Mi piacciono le persone sincere e dirette. Cosa intendi?» Nel pronunciare la prima frase mi trovai a pensare a Kara che negli ultimi tempi era stata tutto il contrario di sincera e diretta, ma che comunque restava speciale per me. Forse, dopotutto, non mi piaceva soltanto quel tipo di persona.

«Le regine e Kara, mi sembra di aver capito, hanno detto che puoi restare, giusto? Loro conoscono il regno e sono responsabili delle loro azioni, perché devi sentirti in colpa per qualcosa su cui non hai avuto l’ultima parola?»

«Perché ho avuto la prima ed io non sono abituata ad agire in questa maniera.»

«Capisco. Cosa stai leggendo?»

«Ti sembrerà stupido, ma sto leggendo una versione non censurata di Romeo e Giulietta. In Inghilterra i miei genitori hanno fatto censurare tantissimi libri, tutti quelli interessanti diciamo.»

«Censurare i libri basta a tenere le menti piatte?»

«Ha aiutato perché la mia lo diventasse, senza dubbio.»

«Senza offesa principessa, la tua mente sembra essere tutt’altro che piatta.»

«Nessun’offesa, anzi, ti ringrazio. Ogni pomeriggio mi alleno in combattimento, oggi credevo di non essere dell’umore giusto, ma questa chiacchierata mi ha fatta ricredere. Ti andrebbe di allenarti con me più tardi?» Proposi.

Rimase spiazzata dalla mia richiesta, quasi come se non si aspettasse che volessi aver di più a che fare con lei.

«So che hai resistito più di qualsiasi altro cavaliere contro Kara, sarei onorata di allenarmi con te.» Rispose infine.


	22. Capitolo Ventunesimo

## Capitolo Ventunesimo

 

Giravo per tutte le stanze del castello in cerca di Lena, dopo aver parlato con Alex della questione mi ero convinta: volevo dirle la verità sui miei sentimenti, confessare che la donna di cui parlavo era lei. Era inutile continuare a nasconderlo e mentirle: così facendo rischiavo di perderla anche come amica. 

Mi avvicinai alla sala di allenamento e notai la porta chiusa, guardai il mio orologio da taschino e vidi che erano le sette di sera: troppo tardi per Lena. Stavo per andarmene quando una risata, proveniente dall’interno della sala, mi fece bloccare. Mi avvicinai di più alla porta e vi appoggiai l’orecchio, non volevo origliare, ma non volevo neanche entrare ed interrompere qualcosa di importante.

«Come sono andata?» Sentii la voce di Lena chiedere.

 Udii anche che la risposta alla sua domanda era stata data, ma non riuscii a capirne il contenuto. Capii soltanto che l’avversaria contro cui aveva combattuto, dal tono di voce, sembrava essere una donna. Sicura di non interrompere niente mi appoggiai alla maniglia della porta, la quale era semplicemente accostata, e la lasciai slittare indietro. Nessuna delle due figure udì la mia entrata e meglio fu, perché quando vidi Lena e Marine che ridevano e scherzavano tra di loro il mondo mi fu pesante. Mi rintanai momentaneamente dietro l’altra metà della porta, quella rimasta chiusa, e rimasi ad ascoltare i loro discorsi.

Marine mi aveva detto di voler conoscere Lena, ma non pensavo che l’avrebbe fatto a mia insaputa. Saperle insieme, a combattere e scherzare, mi creava un enorme fastidio allo stomaco.

«Quindi…sono davvero contenta che tu ti sia seduta davanti a me oggi in giardino.» Sentii Lena dirle.

Marine non solo l’aveva fatto a mia insaputa, ma l’aveva pure programmato!

«Lo sono anche io. Sei qualcosa di particolare Lena Luthor e, senza dubbio, sei un’ottima combattente.»

 _“Qualcosa di particolare? Davvero Marine? Vuoi che ti uccida?”_ Mi trovai a pensare.

«Mi trovo costretta a dire lo stesso di te.»

 _“Okay, adesso stiamo esagerando. Devo entrare e mettere fine a questa pagliacciata.”_ Mi decisi. Feci capolino dalla porta e quello che vidi dopo mi bloccò ancor più di prima.

\---

Marine era estremamente attraente e simpatica e, al contrario di Kara, davanti a me per dedicarmi del tempo.

«Sei qualcosa di particolare Lena Luthor e, senza dubbio, sei un’ottima combattente.» Così quando mi disse questo mi trovai ad avvicinarmi a lei, spinta da un coraggio che credevo di non avere e dal senso di solitudine che era maturato nella mia anima in quei giorni.

«Mi trovo costretta a dire lo stesso di te.» Risposi, avvicinandomi ancora.

Il suo sguardo cambiò, si fece più serio e, giurai, intrigato. Appoggiai entrambe le mani sulle sue braccia e le accarezzai.

«Non sono solita fare queste cose, ma ho voglia di baciarti.» Le confessai, per poi unire le nostre labbra senza darle il tempo di ribattere.

Era la seconda persona che baciavo in tutta la mia vita e, nel farlo, mi resi conto di provare sensazioni estremamente diverse rispetto a quelle provate con Kara. Con Kara c’erano stati gli stimoli al basso ventre, senza dubbio, ma c’erano anche state le farfalle allo stomaco, mentre qui mancavano.

Marine in un primo momento rispose al bacio con la mia stessa passione, ma dopo poco lo interruppe e si allontanò da me.

«Lena non posso, non ti ho detto tutto.»

«Marine, di cosa parli?» Chiesi confusa.

«Io…» Iniziò a dire, ma fu interrotta.

Una voce proveniente dall’ingresso della stanza finì la sua frase. «Non ti ha detto che siamo state insieme tre anni e che alcune notti fa abbiamo fatto sesso, per esempio.» Finì Kara, entrando nella stanza e avvicinandosi a noi.

Elaborai le sue parole e desiderai morire. Avevo baciato la ex con cui lei, non molti giorni prima, aveva fatto sesso. Ci aveva viste baciare e, in quel momento, sembrava distrutta ed arrabbiata. Io stavo male, la situazione mi creava un enorme disagio, ma non capivo il perché della sua sofferenza. Mi aveva detto che Marine non era la donna di cui era innamorata, quindi perché tutta quella rabbia? Tutto mi portava ad odiare sempre di più la sua maniera di fare.

«Stavo cercando te Lena, ma adesso credo che non sia più importante.» Disse Kara, evitando il contatto con i miei occhi.

«Non sto capendo niente di questa situazione e, francamente, credo di non voler andare oltre. Vi lascio al vostro litigio tra innamorate, sono molto delusa da tutta la situazione, ma soprattutto da te Kara. Hai passato il tempo a raccontarmi le cose a metà e adesso ti arrabbi perché mi trovi in questa circostanza? Sai, tu mi avessi detto come stavano realmente le cose questo non sarebbe mai accaduto.» Conclusi, convinta che Kara fosse gelosa di Marine.

Abbandonai la stanza per ritirarmi nella mia e nascondermi sotto il cuscino. Odiavo Kara, così tanto d’aver capito di non poterne fare a meno.

\---

«Ti prego Marine, io voglio restare calma, lo giuro, ma farai meglio a spiegarmi a cuore aperto ciò che è appena successo.» Dissi, trattenendomi dall’urlarle contro le peggiori cose.

«Non lo so Kara, ti garantisco che non lo so. Dopo che abbiamo fatto sesso l’altra notte una parte di me si è incuriosita ancora di più, volevo assolutamente conoscere la donna che ti aveva stregato. Non riuscivo a capire come potesse esserci qualcuna che riuscisse a farti battere il cuore più di me e quindi l’ho seguita. L’ho vista in giardino a leggere e ho deciso di parlarle. Mi sono trovata bene sin da subito con lei e poi, dopo una lunga chiacchierata, mi ha chiesto di venire qui ad allenarci. Non la volevo baciare, te lo giuro.»

«Vi ho viste: hai risposto al suo bacio.»

«L’ho fatto perché, in quel momento, l’ho vista così perfetta e adatta a te che sono impazzita, ho perso la testa. Mi sentivo più vicina a te sulle sue labbra, più vicina di quanto fossi mai stata. Mi devi perdonare, ti prego perdonami. Lo so che la ami e so anche che, in parte, non è colpa mia ciò che è successo, ma hai ragione ad odiarmi. Sono tornata nella tua vita perché pensavo di essere pronta, ma in realtà non lo sono, non sarò mai pronta a vederti con un’altra, ma questo non giustifica le mie azioni. Avrei dovuto starle alla larga, in qualsiasi senso e con qualsiasi motivazione. Ti prego, anche se hai le ragioni per farlo, non odiarmi, non lo sopporterei.» Concluse, scoppiando a piangere.

Dell’odio sentito per la situazione quello nei suoi confronti in quel momento sparì, prese il suo posto un senso di affetto profondo che non pensavo di aver conservato in quei due anni. La tirai a me e l’avvolsi tra le braccia.

Marine sarebbe rimasta parte importante del mio passato, per questo l’avrei sempre perdonata. Lena, nonostante ciò, era tutto quello che desideravo dal mio futuro.


	23. Capitolo Ventiduesimo

## Capitolo Ventiduesimo

 

_“Cara Lena,_

_ti scrivo questa lettera in tua mancanza, avrei voluto dirti queste cose a voce, ma non posso aspettare il tuo ritorno con data indefinita. Spero che il viaggio esplorativo dei borghi e dei monumenti della città stia andando bene, Versailles è molto bella e sarebbe un peccato se tu non la vedessi al massimo del suo splendore._

_Tornando a noi, dopo che sei partita ho avuto modo di ragionare sul mio comportamento nei tuoi confronti e mi sono resa conto di aver sbagliato. Non ti ho trattata come si tratta una persona a cui si tiene, ma, credimi, io a te tengo tantissimo. Lo scopo principale di questa lettera è quello di iniziare un nuovo capitolo del nostro rapporto, promettendo questa volta di non omettere nessun dettaglio e non mantenere nessun segreto. Se vorrai, quando tornerai, io sarò pronta a farti conoscere la vera Kara Zor-El. Mi dispiace di non avertelo permesso prima._

_Con immenso affetto,_

_Tua, Kara.”_

Sorrisi, piegai la lettera e la riposi nel taschino della mia camicia. Ero partita da tre giorni, accompagnata da Winn, e, nonostante i borghi fossero indubbiamente belli, dovevo ammettere che la vacanza improvvisata era stata più una fuga. Dopo l’accaduto tra me e Marine mi ero sentita presa in giro ed usata, non avevo avuto modo di capire se da lei o da Kara, ma quello poco importava. Quindi, quando il messaggero ci aveva raggiunti e mi aveva consegnato la lettera di Kara ne ero rimasta piacevolmente sorpresa.

«Buone notizie?» Mi chiese Winn mentre camminavamo nella piazza principale della città.

«Credo di sì, se non ti dispiace preferirei tornare al castello dopo il programma di oggi.»

«Certo che no, anzi.»

«Hai famiglia al castello?»

«Ho una fidanzata, si chiama Lyra.»

«Lyra: bellissimo nome.»

«Già. I suoi genitori sono italiani, sono venuti ad abitare nei dintorni del castello pochi anni fa.»

«Quindi sono molto ricchi, giusto?»

«Parlare di ricchezza davanti a chi possiede l’impero inglese mi imbarazza, ma così si può dire, si.»

Non riuscii a trattenere una risata. «Ed è per questo che non vi siete ancora sposati? Sembri molto innamorato, da come ne parli.»

«È per quello, si. Chi mai vorrebbe lasciare la figlia nelle mani di un semplice fabbro?»

«Io lascerei mia figlia nelle mani di chiunque lei amasse. E poi, tu non sei un fabbro a caso, tu sei il fabbro personale degli Zor-El!»

«Non è abbastanza, per loro.»

«Mi dispiace, mi piacerebbe poter far qualcosa.»

«Non ti preoccupare, anche Kara ha provato a far qualcosa, ma non voglio quel genere di aiuto. Si era offerta di comprarci una tenuta di tutto rispetto e di aiutarmi a creare una famiglia con Lyra, ma non posso chiederle tanto.»

«Una persona una volta mi ha detto di non prendermi i fardelli che non mi riguardano, voglio dirti lo stesso. Kara è responsabile e tiene molto a te, se si è offerta di aiutarti probabilmente dovresti soltanto ringraziarla ed accettare. Altrimenti, sei disposto a rinunciare a chi ami per orgoglio?» Gli chiesi.

«Forse hai ragione, ci penserò.» Affermò.

\---

Non appena seppi che Lena era tornata mi precipitai davanti alla sua camera. Era un caso che fosse tornata nel giorno dell’arrivo della mia lettera? Poteva avermi perdonata? Bussai ed attesi sperando che, data l’ora, non fosse già andata a dormire.

«Avanti.»

Aprii la porta ed incrociai subito il suo sguardo che mi strappò un enorme sorriso.

«Sono felice che tu sia tornata.» Confessai.

La vidi combattuta, non sapeva come comportarsi con me.

«Mi ha fatto molto piacere la tua lettera.» Ammise infine.

Abbassò lo sguardo e un silenzio fastidioso calò sulla stanza. Avevo deciso di essere sincera con lei e, per esserlo, dovevo anche essere spontanea.

«Posso…?» Chiesi, avvicinandomi e facendole intendere che volevo abbracciarla.

«Devi.» Rispose, lasciandosi avvolgere dalle mie braccia e appoggiando la testa nell’incavo del mio collo.

«Mi dispiace, sono stata una stupida a dirti le cose a metà o non dirtele affatto. Ti prometto che non accadrà più.»

«Dispiace anche a me. Mi sei mancata.»

«Tu a me.» Nonostante tutto mi dicesse di tenerla vicina sciolsi l’abbraccio e mi distanziai leggermente. «Ti va di parlare?» Era il momento.

«Si. Sediamoci sul letto e fai con calma, non ho molto sonno.» Mi anticipò accomodandosi per prima.

«Bene… credevo di aver tutto il discorso pronto, ma non si è mai abbastanza pronti per queste cose.»

«Kara sono qui e non vado da nessuna parte, qualsiasi sia la verità, lo prometto.»

Sentirglielo dire mi rassicurò, non che non lo sapessi, ma avere una conferma verbale era un’altra cosa.

«Marine ed io siamo state fidanzate per tre lunghi anni, forse i più tranquilli della mia vita. Lei mi ha sempre amata con un amore che io pensavo di non poter provare, ed ero certa di non provare per lei, quindi il 17 giugno di due anni fa l’ho lasciata. Lei si è data disponibile per le missioni in trasferta e, insieme a suo fratello Alain, sono stati reclutati per delle missioni di pace in giro per la Francia. Io, come poi sai, da quel momento in poi ho avuto soltanto rapporti strettamente sessuali con le donne che mi interessavano. Non ne ho mai più illusa nessuna, sapevo di non poterle amare e non ci provavo neanche. Cercavo la persona giusta, fino a qualche mese fa: quando l’ho finalmente trovata.» Mi bloccai, cercando il suo sguardo e intuendo che non aveva ancora capito a chi mi stessi riferendo. «Forse però di quello è meglio parlare dopo, adesso vorrei chiudere la faccenda di Marine. Lei e Alain sono tornati una settimana prima del vostro incontro, si è presentata in camera mia una sera e ci siamo messe a parlare. Le ho parlato della donna misteriosa che mi ha rubato il cuore, senza omettere nessun dettaglio e, alla fine, le ho chiesto di lei. Insomma, non voglio mentirti: eravamo molto tristi e l’attrazione tra di noi ha avuto la meglio, lei mi ha giurato che fosse soltanto sesso e io, avendone bisogno, ho accettato.» Spiegai imbarazzata.

«Non capisco Kara, non capisco cosa questo abbia a che fare con quello che è successo. Io ho baciato Marine, non l’avrei mai fatto se avessi saputo la verità è vero, ma se non la ami perché ti sei arrabbiata così tanto?»

«Non lo capisci perché sono stata scorretta, non ti ho detto fin da subito tutto, ma adesso lo farò.»

«Si, ti prego, ho bisogno di capire.» Supplicò.

«La persona di cui ho parlato a Marine sei tu, Lena. Sono innamorata di te dalla prima volta che abbiamo combattuto insieme, da quando ti sei tolta l’elmo e ti ho vista per la prima volta. Non credevo che avrei mai provato tutte quelle sensazioni soltanto guardando qualcuno, ma mi hai dato modo di capire che mi sbagliavo. Ogni volta che ti guardo non riesco a bloccare le farfalle nello stomaco e la sensazione di pace che mi avvolge, è come se tu fossi la mia cura a tutto. Non te l’ho detto prima perché la mattina successiva alla nostra nottata di passione tu mi hai detto quelle cose e quindi ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio tenere per me questi sentimenti. Hai, ed avevi, oggettivamente ragione, non è il caso di iniziare una relazione con qualcuno quando non sai cosa vuoi dalla vita e dove lo vuoi, ma ti sbagliavi sul mio punto di vista. Tu non sei stata soltanto una delle tante ed io, se tu volessi, sarei pronta a legarmi a te, solo ed unicamente a te.» Finii, mantenendo costantemente il contatto con i suoi occhi.

«Non so cosa dire…»

Per quanto la cosa mi ferisse apprezzavo la sincerità. Sapevo che non ricambiava i miei sentimenti, volevo soltanto chiarire le cose tra di noi.

«Kara, sono ancora convinta di aver bisogno di tempo e non di una relazione. Voglio essere sincera con te: non mi sei indifferente e ho provato una sorta di gelosia quando ho scoperto quello che è successo tra te e Marine la scorsa settimana, ma non mi sento pronta ad approfondire la questione e non so se vorrò mai farlo. Credo di aver bisogno di fare le mie esperienze e di trovare la mia strada e non so, con tutta onestà, se si intersecherà mai con la tua.»

«Lo posso capire. Ti ho detto tutto questo soltanto perché tu sapessi la verità, non ti chiedo niente e non voglio che il nostro rapporto peggiori, anzi voglio migliorarlo. Possiamo esserci l’una per l’altra come due buone amiche, senza pensare a ciò che ti ho detto stasera. L’offerta che ti ho fatto, quella di diventare il secondo cavaliere, sappi che in nessuna maniera riguarda i miei sentimenti. Se tu dovessi mai rivalutarla, ricorda che non ti obbligherebbe a niente nei miei confronti.»

«Okay, ti ringrazio.» Mi rispose. «Posso abbracciarti di nuovo?»

Mi limitai ad annuire e dopo poco fui avvolta dal calore del suo corpo. Questa volta ero io ad essermi fatta piccola tra le sue braccia. Mi ero tolta un enorme peso, ma, allo stesso tempo, le sue parole mi avevano anche messa di fronte alla realtà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusatemi tantissimo, questo è il vero capitolo ventidue, l'altro era il ventitré, adesso ho sistemato tutto. Ancora mille scuse!


	24. Capitolo Ventitreesimo

## Capitolo Ventitreesimo

 

L’improvviso rintocco delle campane del castello ci fece separare: suonavano soltanto in caso di invasione.

«Lena… lui è qui.» Dissi.

Il rumore della marcia dei soldati nel castello si faceva sempre più forte, tutti si stavano svegliando ed erano pronti a difendere le regine a costo della propria vita.

«E non è solo.»  Aggiunse lei. «Cosa facciamo?»

«Io devo andare, devo guidare i nostri. Tu Lena dovresti nasconderti insieme a Margareth e Alexandra, ma probabilmente loro saranno già state portate sulla torre del castello. Non è sicuro che tu ti muova da sola, manderò dei miei uomini a prenderti e ti farò scortare.»

«No, non privarti di uomini per far scortare me. Me la caverò, vedrai.»

«Non se ne parla. Adesso tu aspetti qui ed io vado.» Risposi infine, alzandomi dal letto e dirigendomi in fretta verso la porta.

«Kara?» Mi chiamò lei. Mi voltai. «Fai attenzione.»

«Anche tu.» Le sorrisi un’ultima volta e scappai dalla stanza.

Per fortuna, nonostante non mi aspettassi l’attacco delle truppe di Mon-El, avevo preso l’abitudine a lasciare l’armatura nell’armadio di camera mia anziché in quello della stanza dei cavalieri. Vi entrai e in tutta fretta la indossai, presi la spada ed uscii di nuovo. I miei uomini, come da piano, dovevano essere al centro del castello ad aspettarmi, mentre quelli del capitano Olsen dovevano, in parte essere a proteggere le regine e in altra parte all’entrata del castello a respingere gli oppositori.

Raggiunsi i miei e, come prima cosa, ne scelsi sei e li mandai in camera di Lena, raccomandando loro di scortarla nel posto più sicuro e difenderla a costo della vita.

Mi guardai intorno, i restanti aspettavano i miei ordini ed io, presa alla sprovvista, non avevo idea di cosa fare.

\---

“ _Al diavolo cosa ha detto Kara, non posso stare qui a fare la principessa in difficoltà, io non sono questo!”_ Pensai dopo qualche minuto dal suo abbandono della stanza. Mi alzai e, facendo mente locale, localizzai l’armatura da me indossabile più vicina: era sicuramente quella nascosta nell’armadio del secondo cavaliere. Corsi alla mia scrivania ed aprii il primo cassetto sulla destra, Kara mi aveva affidato la chiave di quelle ante quando mi aveva proposto di diventare il secondo cavaliere.

Presi la spada della mia famiglia, che ormai era inutilizzata da un mese, e abbandonai la stanza per dirigermi verso quella contenente l’armatura. Entrai, aprii l’armadio e presi l’interessata per indossarla. Persi un attimo per guardarmi allo specchio: sembrava fatta su misura per me. Richiusi le ante e corsi fuori dalla camera. Muovermi con quell’armatura era tutta un’altra storia, la lega era leggerissima, ma allo stesso tempo donava un senso di sicurezza incredibile.

Mi diressi verso la torre, se non potevo essere utile a Kara e ai suoi almeno sarei stata un ulteriore supporto per Alex e Maggie.

\---

«Sir. Zor-El?» mi interpellò una delle guardie che avevo affidato a Lena.

Io ed i miei eravamo rimasti bloccati al centro del castello, da quanto sembrava dalle ultime notizie i soldati di Mon-El non erano riusciti a superare quelli a guardia dell’ingresso. Alcuni scontri erano ancora in corso, ma, a detta loro, il tutto si sarebbe concluso in fretta.

«Tu dovresti essere con la signorina Luthor!»

«Sir. Zor-El la principessa Luthor non è in camera sua, ho mandato gli altri soldati a cercarla, ma volevo che lei lo sapesse.»

«Dannazione Lena, fai sempre di testa tua. Grazie soldato, resta pure con i nostri.»

Passò qualche altro minuto e il silenzio venne interrotto dall’arrivo di uno dei soldati di Olsen.

«Sir. Zor-El, il capitano Olsen afferma di aver placato la minaccia, possiamo rientrare?»

«Soldato, qualcuno di voi ha individuato il capitano della spedizione?»

«No signora.»

«Quindi avete sconfitto soltanto soldati?»

«Affermativo signora.»

«Non è possibile, non avrebbe mandato mai soltanto soldati.»

«Almeno che non fossero soltanto un diversivo.» Intervenne uno dei miei cavalieri.

«Un diversivo per passare indisturbato dall’ingresso esterno della torre. Abbiamo una talpa e le regine potrebbero essere in pericolo: andiamo!» Urlai, uscendo di corsa dalla stanza per dirigermi in meno tempo possibile sulla torre.

Non era ancora finita, anzi, era appena iniziata.

\---

Salii gli ultimi gradini e feci capolino sul corridoio contenente la porta in cui erano nascoste le due regine. A guardia di essa c’erano due soldati privi di coscienza: Mon-El aveva ingannato tutti, era riuscito ad arrivare alle sovrane indisturbato.

Aprii piano la porta e vidi il principe in un lato della stanza, dieci uomini suoi contro sei nostri e nell’angolo opposto a quello del principe vi erano le regine. Alexandra faceva da scudo a Margareth con il suo corpo ed era ferma in posizione con la spada sfoderata, pronta ad attaccare alla necessità. Mi chiesi quale fosse la cosa migliore da fare, se intervenire subito o aspettare e, per quanto tutto mi suggerisse la prima cosa, scelsi la seconda. Qualcosa non mi tornava: come poteva Mon-El essere arrivato fin lassù senza incorrere nelle guardie e nei cavalieri di Kara? Poteva forse esserci una talpa?

Gli uomini di Mon-El, grazie al numero maggiore, riuscirono a sconfiggere tutti i nostri tranne che uno. Uno contro uno, dopo di ché nessuno avrebbe separato Mon-El dalla vittoria. Il soldato appartenente al nostro schieramento si voltò improvvisamente, affiancandosi all’avversario e puntando la spada verso le due regine: era lui la talpa.

«Bene bene, anche oggi non mi è stato difficile arrivare a te.» Iniziò il principe.

«Hai corrotto uno dei nostri… mi fai schifo.» Gli disse Alexandra, mettendosi meglio davanti a Margareth e pronta al combattimento.

«Perché non ti arrendi e basta? Siamo tre contro una e tu non sei Kara.»

«Lei arriverà.»

«Si, ma sarà troppo tardi. A quell’ora vi avrò già uccise e lei non potrà fare più niente. Mi sposerà una volta che le racconterò cosa succederebbe se mettesse fine alla mia vita.»

«Sei spregevole. Non mi arrenderò mai, non toccherai Margareth, lo giuro.»

Lui sghignazzò e dopo poco ordinò ai suoi uomini di attaccarle. Entrai nella stanza di corsa e mi frapposi tra essi e le regine, Mon-El li bloccò.

«Quindi la mia futura moglie ha scelto un secondo cavaliere, maleducato da parte sua non rendermi partecipe della decisione.» Scherzò cinicamente.

Sentivo entrambi gli sguardi delle mie protette puntati sulla schiena: erano sorprese di vedermi lì e soprattutto di vedere che avevo indossato quell’armatura.

«Deponete le armi, non voglio essere costretta ad uccidervi.» Dissi, rivolgendomi ai suoi soldati, sapevo che non mi avrebbero ascoltata, ma tentare non nuoceva.

Il principe scoppiò a ridere, mi stava prendendo in giro.

«Davvero credi che abbiano paura di te? Sei soltanto una delle tante donne montate di questo regno, proprio come Kara. Probabilmente ti ha scelta soltanto perché sei stata brava a letto.»

«Non parlare così di lei.» Gli urlai contro. Se c’era una cosa che non potevo sopportare era sentirlo parlare di lei. Nessuno doveva parlare male di Kara. Mi posizionai meglio e puntai la spada verso i suoi due soldati.

«Wow, questo non l’avevo notato.» Disse guardando la mia spada, probabilmente riferendosi al simbolo dei Luthor. «La principessa d’Inghilterra che, anziché sposare il mio carissimo amico Jack Spheer, scappa di casa e diventa secondo cavaliere del regno di Francia. Mi dica, principessa Luthor, come si sente all’idea di essere riportata con la prima nave disponibile in Inghilterra?»

«Puoi scordartelo, Mon-El.» Intervenne Alexandra, affiancandosi a me con la spada puntata verso i nostri avversari. «Sono contenta che tu ti sia decisa, finalmente!» Disse, rivolgendosi a me e parlando dell’armatura che stavo indossando. «Mon-El è forte quasi quanto Kara, contro di lui non resisterei neanche un minuto, devi occupartene tu, sei l’unica che può farcela. Io mi occuperò degli altri due soldati.»

«Alexandra, non hai armatura, non puoi combattere.» Le risposi, non potevo permettere che le succedesse qualcosa, Kara non me l’avrebbe mai perdonato.

«Non puoi farcela da sola e abbiamo più possibilità insieme, tutto ciò che voglio è che Maggie sia salva. Ti prego, combatti insieme a me.» Chiese, supplicandomi con lo sguardo.

«Ne ho abbastanza delle vostre chiacchiere, finiamola qui.» Sfoderò la spada e i suoi soldati ci attaccarono.


	25. Capitolo Ventiquattresimo

##  Capitolo Ventiquattresimo

 

Assecondando il volere di Alex la lasciai ad occuparsi dei due soldati e attaccai il principe. Mi resi subito conto della sua preparazione e forza: era davvero di poco inferiore a Kara, ciò significava più abile di me. Non potevo vincere, o almeno non sfruttando soltanto la tecnica. Con la coda dell’occhio notai che Alexandra era riuscita a mettere KO uno dei due soldati e stava, seppur con fatica, affrontando l’altro. Il principe approfittò della mia momentanea distrazione e mi colpì di sfuggita alla gamba, il colpo fece male, ma l’armatura evitò che scalfisse la pelle.Attaccai in risposta, ma con il principale obiettivo di tenerlo occupato: se aveva detto il vero non potevo ucciderlo. Alexandra riuscì a sconfiggere anche l’ultimo dei soldati e fece per unirsi al nostro combattimento.

«Aspetta Alex, stai indietro. Lui vuole te morta, non cascare nella sua trappola.»

«Lena, non so quando arriveranno i rinforzi, ma potrebbero non fare in tempo. In due avremmo più possibilità.»

«Alex, per favore, come tu volevi proteggere Margareth adesso io voglio proteggere voi e Kara. Non sopporterebbe una vita senza di te. Lasciate la stanza, se percorrerete la strada interna non avrete problemi.» Spiegai.

Mon-El, approfittando ancora della mia distrazione, riuscì a colpirmi ad un fianco. Dovevo farle uscire il prima possibile, altrimenti non mi sarei concentrata a sufficienza.

«Lena ha ragione. Andiamo Alex.» Disse infine Maggie, prendendo la fidanzata per un braccio e trascinandola fuori dalla stanza.

Il principe fece per inseguirle, ma io lo bloccai grazie alla mia superiore velocità. Mi interposi tra lui e la porta e tornai ad attaccarlo.

«Accidenti a te, stupida principessa, la pagherai.»

Non mi ero più lasciata colpire, ma, allo stesso tempo, non ero riuscita a colpire lui e non sapevo quanto ancora sarei potuta andare avanti. La stanchezza iniziava a prendere possesso del mio corpo, i miei colpi si facevano sempre più deboli mentre i suoi, essendo allenato come diceva Kara, erano ancora dell’intensità iniziale.

\---

«Kara! Menomale sei qui!»

«Alex, Maggie!» Urlai, incrociandole mentre correvano giù dalle scale che portavano alla torre.

«Lena è rimasta da sola a combattere contro Mon-El, devi correre ad aiutarla, ma non puoi ucciderlo, ha delle trappole nascoste.»

«Dannazione. Cavalieri, restate qui e assicuratevi che le regine siano al sicuro da qualsiasi minaccia. Io devo andare.» Corsi su per le scale sperando che non fosse troppo tardi.

Non mi sarei mai perdonata se le fosse accaduto qualcosa e, per quanto la cosa mi spaventasse, dovevo ammettere di non saper immaginare una vita senza di lei.

\---

Il principe riuscì a disarmarmi e farmi cadere a terra, per un attimo credetti di aver toccato la linea di arrivo, di non aver più alcuna possibilità, ma poi notai una piccola tasca segreta al livello del mio fianco sinistro. La tastai cercando di non dare nell’occhio e vi sentii un coltellino.

«Mi sarebbe piaciuto riportarti in Inghilterra da eroe, probabilmente avresti sofferto di più di quanto soffrirai adesso morendo, ma avresti anche vissuto più a lungo. Fa niente, nella prossima vita pensa prima di fare scelte sbagliate, principessa.» Concluse, alzando la spada e facendo per finirmi.

«No Lena!!!» Sentii Kara urlare, probabilmente sul ciglio della porta.

Era arrivata, ma era troppo tardi, dovevo provare a cavarmela da sola. Aspettai che la spada fosse vicinissima al mio addome per rotolare di lato e schivare il colpo, Mon-El provò a direzionarlo di nuovo ma gli colpii il braccio con un calcio e lo feci sbagliare mira. Sperando che non facesse in tempo a caricare un altro attacco mi lanciai verso le sue gambe, precisamente nelle giunture dell’armatura e lo trafissi con il coltellino da poco trovato. Cadde a terra urlando in preda al dolore.

Kara corse verso di noi e, dopo essersi assicurata che la spada di Mon-El fosse lontana da lui, mi raggiunse sul pavimento.

«O mio dio, ce l’hai fatta!» Sorrise entusiasta e mi strinse a sé.

«Ouch» Mugolai, subito mi lasciò andare.

«Sei ferita?!»

«Credo che il colpo sul fianco sia andato in parte a segno, ma non penso sia grave.» Risposi.

«Aspetta, mando il segnale di fine minaccia. Dovrebbero arrivare in pochi minuti a prendere Mon-El e, una volta consegnato, manderemo a chiamare il medico.» Si alzò e corse verso la piccola campana nascosta dietro il tavolo di legno, la suonò e tornò da me.

Mi si inginocchiò accanto e, prendendomi per le spalle, mi sollevò per farmi appoggiare con la schiena al suo petto.

«Kara? ...»

«Sì?»

«Voglio essere il secondo cavaliere del regno.»

Per colpa della posizione non riuscii a vedere il suo viso, ma avrei giurato di averle strappato un enorme sorriso.

«Ci hai salvati tutti, nessuno lo merita più di te.»

Non risposi: aveva ragione. Per la prima volta nella mia vita sentii di aver diritto a qualcosa che volevo e lo trovai bellissimo.

Cercai di appoggiarmi meglio contro Kara per facilitare la respirazione: l’armatura era leggera e pratica, ma non era il massimo per stare seduti. Alexandra, Margareth e i cavalieri entrarono di rincorsa nella stanza e si divisero: le due regine ci raggiunsero e gli altri si occuparono del principe, ancora a terra dolorante.

«O cielo Lena, sei ferita? Stai bene?» Maggie si piegò accanto a noi e cercò subito la mia mano.

Gliela strinsi leggermente nel tentativo di rassicurarla. «Sto bene, soltanto qualche graffio, non ti preoccupare.» Era dolce sapere che anche loro, come Kara, si preoccupavano per me, mi sentivo parte della famiglia.

«Ci hai salvati tutti Sir. Luthor, potrei offendermi se tu non accettassi la carica.» Scherzò Alex, abbassandosi a sua volta e dandomi una pacca sulla spalla.

«Non chiedo niente di più.» Le risposi, causando un ennesimo sorriso a Kara.

Per colpa della mia famiglia e delle loro terribili abitudini mi ero convinta che non sarei mai riuscita ad avere persone accanto fidate, come nei libri, persone con cui passare bei momenti e condividere tutto. In quel giorno, mentre tutte e tre mi stavano accanto dopo che mi ero battuta per loro, mi resi conto di cosa volesse davvero dire avere una famiglia. La famiglia non era composta da coloro che ti mettevano al mondo, bensì era composta da chi amavi e ti amava. La famiglia eravamo noi: Io, Kara, Alex e Maggie.

 


	26. Capitolo Venticinquesimo

 

##  Capitolo Venticinquesimo

 

La cerimonia di nomina a secondo cavaliere di Lena si era svolta in un tranquillo pomeriggio due settimane dopo l’attacco di Mon-El. Essendo che ancora, almeno a quanto ne sapevamo, nessuno era a conoscenza della permanenza della principessa Luthor nel nostro regno, avevamo deciso di fare il tutto privato e rendere pubblica soltanto la presentazione ufficiale a volto coperto. Il popolo doveva sapere che ci sarebbe stata un’altra carica importante da rispettare, soprattutto perché Lena era la prima nella storia a ricoprire quella carica, ma non doveva sapere altro.

Ci spostammo sul terrazzo principale del castello, quello più grande che dava direttamente sul giardino e Alex fu la prima a prendere parola salutando i suoi uditori. Essendo che alcuni non sapevano neanche potesse esistere un secondo cavaliere decise di raccontarne la storia dalle origini e poi, una volta finita, mi chiamò per far sì che io esprimessi la mia volontà davanti a tutti.

«Buonasera a tutti, sono molto onorata di essere qui a parlarvi oggi perché questo è un giorno importante. Come Alex vi ha raccontato poco fa questa tradizione del secondo cavaliere non è stata portata avanti dai nostri genitori e, quindi, è una novità anche per noi. Quando mia nonna mi raccontava come sarebbe dovuta essere la persona ideale adatta a ricoprire la carica non potevo far altro che chiedermi se il destino me l’avrebbe mai fatta incontrare. Non credevo che avrei trovato qualcuno a cui affidare la mia vita ad occhi chiusi, senza il minimo pensiero, ma così è stato. La prima volta che l’ho incontrata…» Mi bloccai, chiedendo a Lena, già coperta dall’elmo, di fare un passo avanti e raggiungermi così da farsi vedere. «… mi sono resa conto che lei non era nata per essere un semplice cavaliere, lei è nata per fare grandi cose ed io sono onorata che abbia accettato di farle al mio fianco. Sono molto onorata che questa fantastica donna oggi segni la storia e sia la prima ad alzare la spada come secondo cavaliere.» Conclusi.

La folla applaudì e urlò di gioia: erano tutti contenti scrivere questa parte di storia insieme a noi.

Alexandra e Margareth ci si avvicinarono tenendo in mano la spada di mio nonno: quella che di diritto doveva appartenere al secondo cavaliere. Notai Lena spalancare gli occhi, non glielo avevamo detto, ma speravo non fosse un problema.

«Va tutto bene? Non credevo fosse importante avvisarti, è una tradizione.» Spiegai.

«È bellissima.» Rispose soltanto.

Fece un leggero inchino alle due regine e prese in mano la spada. La folla l’acclamò di nuovo.

Sfoderai la mia lama e l’alzai verso il cielo, adesso stava a lei. Si prese un secondo in più per ammirare il manico ricoperto di oro e diamanti neri e poi, dopo averla estratta a sua volta, l’alzò e la incrociò con la mia.

«Cavaliere e tua spalla fino alla morte.» Urlai, come da tradizione.

«Fino alla morte e oltre, mio cavaliere.» Urlò in risposta.

I nostri occhi si incrociarono e in quel momento mi resi conto che, anche lei come me, intendeva esattamente ciò che aveva detto. Ci saremmo sempre state l’una per l’altra, indipendentemente da qualsiasi cosa.

\---

Quella sera avevamo deciso di festeggiare dando un ricevimento a cui erano stati invitati i cavalieri più fidati e gli amici più intimi della nostra famiglia. L’identità di Lena doveva rimanere segreta in gran parte, ma era giusto, soprattutto per lei, non dover mentire con coloro con cui avrebbe passato il resto dei suoi giorni.

«Allora, dov’è la festeggiata?» Mi chiese Alex.

«Probabilmente le avranno chiesto di ballare, che novità.» Borbottai infastidita.

Alex scoppiò a ridere alzando le mani in segno di scuse.

«Non ti avevo mai vista così gelosa, neanche nei tempi migliori con Marine.»

«Con Marine era diverso.» Di Marine, purtroppo, non ero mai stata davvero innamorata. Mi fermai a pensare a quanto sarebbero state più semplici le cose con lei: a come sarei stata meno gelosa e a come avrei sofferto di meno. Mi trovai a rimpiangere il tempo passato con la bellissima cavaliera rossa.

«Potresti semplicemente andare da lei e chiederle la mano per un ballo.» Suggerì.

«Alex, Lena è stata chiara con me. Non le sono indifferente, ma non vuole né una relazione né simili in questo momento e forse nemmeno mai lo vorrà.»

«Non è da te arrenderti.»

«Guardala.» Le dissi, indicando il punto in cui Lena stava ballando con Richard, uno dei nostri amici di vecchia data. «Non ha bisogno di me e non mi desidera, forzarla in qualcosa sarebbe umiliante per me stessa in primis.»

«Allora Kara, vai avanti, o meglio, torna indietro. Torna a due mesi fa, prima della tua partenza.»

«Credo anch’io che sia l’unica cosa da fare. Ma tu piuttosto, come mai non stai ancora ballando con Margareth?»

«Credevo tu avessi bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare.»

«Ne avevo. Grazie Alex, ti voglio bene.» Mi avvicinai e l’abbracciai. Mi sembrava incredibile che, dopo tutto ciò che c’eravamo dette, in quel momento ci trovassimo di nuovo ad esserci l’una per l’altra. «Vai, non far aspettare la tua regina.»

«Okay, ma tu promettimi di lasciarla perdere e andare a divertirti. Guarda quante donne hanno gli occhi puntati su di te, se soltanto tu ricambiassi uno dei loro sguardi!» Alluse maliziosamente.

Io annuii soltanto per farla andar via, in realtà non avevo alcuna intenzione di coinvolgere altre donne nella mia vita incasinata. O almeno, non più di quante ce ne fossero già, pensai guardando Marine che seduta su una poltrona in un angolo della sala.

Potevo farlo davvero? Lo stavo facendo davvero? Mi chiesi mentalmente, mentre mi avvicinavo a lei.

Marine sapeva tutto di me e Lena, coinvolgere lei non sarebbe stato mentire, ma sarebbe stato da egoisti? Mi chiedevo. Aveva confessato di non avermi del tutto dimenticata, quindi forse non sarebbe stata la cosa migliore per lei, ma se invece le cose fossero cambiate? Se veramente il mio desiderio di tornare a sentirmi come quando stavo con lei si fosse realizzato? Se io avessi imparato ad amarla quanto amavo Lena?

«Kara, stai bene?» Mi chiese. Le ero arrivata davanti senza neanche rendermene conto.

«No… cioè sì, almeno credo. Vorrei parlare con te.» Affermai infine.

«Certo, dimmi pure.»

«In realtà mi piacerebbe parlarne all’aria aperta e in un posto un po’ più riservato, qui non mi sento a mio agio.» Le spiegai.

Lei mi guardò confusa, ma si alzò dalla sedia e mi fece cenno di condurre la strada. La portai in giardino attraverso la porta confinante con la stanza, non volevo allontanarmi troppo dagli invitati, avrebbero potuto credermi maleducata. Ci sedemmo sulla prima panchina disponibile e tornammo a darci reciproca attenzione. Lei rimase in silenzio, ero io a dover parlare, ma non sapevo cosa dirle perché non sapevo neanch’io cosa volevo.


	27. Capitolo Ventiseiesimo

## Capitolo Ventiseiesimo

 

«È successo qualcosa? Mi sto preoccupando Kara, davvero. Non stai mai in silenzio così tanto.» Mi chiese allarmata, dopo i primi due minuti di silenzio totale.

Le feci un piccolo sorriso per rassicurarla ed iniziai a parlare.

«Non è successo niente, sta tranquilla, voglio soltanto parlarti di una cosa.»

«Anche io vorrei parlarti di qualcosa.» Ammise lei.

«Forse è meglio che inizi tu.» Le risposi subito.

Non sapevo come dirle che volevo tornare a vederla, sentimentalmente parlando, pur essendo innamorata di Lena. Anche solo il pensiero di proporle una cosa del genere mi faceva sentire orribile, ma non lo volevo fare per ferirla, bensì per vedere se insieme saremmo riuscite a costruire qualcosa di bello e duraturo.

«Sei sicura?»

«Sì.»  Affermai. Più tempo per pensare a come formulare la mia richiesta.

«Ti volevo parlare di volevo parlare di una cosa che riguarda sia me che te, ma prima ho bisogno di chiederti una cosa e vorrei che tu mi rispondessi sinceramente.»

«Sono sempre stata sincera con te, lo sai.»

«Adesso che Lena è diventata il tuo secondo cavaliere che intenzioni avete?»

«Intendi sentimentalmente parlando?» Mi sorprendeva che lei mi chiedesse ciò, ma ero disposta a darle qualsiasi risposta lei cercasse.

«Sì…»

«Nessun’intenzione sentimentale. Lena è diventata il mio secondo cavaliere perché ha più volte dimostrato di meritare quel titolo, non perché siamo state a letto insieme.»

«Non chiedevo questo, sono d’accordo con te sul merito di Lena, ha sconfitto il principe Mon-El, solo tu prima di allora l’avevi battuto. Chiedevo se, in questo momento, tra di voi c’è qualcosa.»

«Niente di più di una bellissima amicizia. Sai cosa provo per lei, non c’è bisogno che io te lo ripeta, ma lei non prova lo stesso per me.»

«Kara, non voglio girarci più intorno. Mi piacerebbe che tu mi concedessi un’altra opportunità con te.»

Spalancai gli occhi, non potevo credere che mi avesse chiesto la stessa cosa che le avrei chiesto io se avessi parlato per prima. Probabilmente interpretò male la mia reazione perché il suo sguardo cambiò, si incupì tutto d’un tratto.

«Ehi aspetta, non fraintendere il mio sguardo, sono soltanto sorpresa.»

«Sorpresa?»

«Ti ho invitata a parlare perché volevo chiederti la stessa cosa. Mi piacerebbe moltissimo concedere al nostro rapporto un’altra opportunità.» Affermai convinta.

Marine fece due passi nella mia direzione e finimmo l’una ad un soffio dalle labbra dell’altra. Il profumo della sua pelle mi inebriava e la sua vicinanza mi eccitava. Delicatamente appoggiò le sue labbra contro le mie e ci abbandonammo, l’una all’altra, in un lento bacio.

«Mi sei mancata.» Sussurrò sulle mie labbra.

\---

Mi congedai dal quarto cavaliere che mi aveva chiesto di ballare ed andai in cerca di Kara, desideravo soltanto passare una bella serata in sua compagnia. Mi guardai intorno, ma non riuscii ad individuarla. Poteva forse essere uscita in giardino per prendere un po’ d’aria? Uscii a mia volta e in lontananza la vidi, non era sola. Mi avvicinai di più, da lontano non riuscivo a distinguere la sua intrattenitrice. Mi resi conto che l’altra persona era Marine soltanto quando ne riconobbi il tono di voce, decisa a non interromperle mi nascosi dietro un cespuglio. Volevo aspettare che Marine la lasciasse sola per poterle finalmente parlare e, magari, chiederle anche di ballare.

«Kara, non voglio girarci più intorno. Mi piacerebbe che tu mi concedessi un’altra opportunità con te.» La sentii dire.

Spalancai gli occhi, non potevo credere che le avesse chiesto un’altra opportunità dopo tutto quello che era successo. Mi sporsi e notai Kara spalancare gli occhi a sua volta, le avrebbe ovviamente detto di no, doveva soltanto capire come.

«Ehi aspetta, non fraintendere il mio sguardo, sono soltanto sorpresa.» Kara rispose.

«Sorpresa?»

«Ti ho invitata a parlare perché volevo chiederti la stessa cosa. Mi piacerebbe moltissimo concedere al nostro rapporto un’altra opportunità.» Concluse Kara.

Non potevo credere a quello che avevo appena sentito. Kara, che soltanto due settimane prima aveva affermato di essere innamorata di me, voleva chiedere a Marine di tornare con lei? Follia pura. Sentii la rabbia crescermi dentro, mi sentivo presa in giro, ma sapevo di non averne alcun diritto. Io avevo preso la mia decisione e lei, probabilmente, si stava soltanto comportando di conseguenza.

_“Lena, non puoi pretendere che Kara ti ami e aspetti per sempre.”_ Pensai.

Tornai a guardarle e vidi Marine che, con tutta la delicatezza del mondo, avvolgeva tra le mani il viso di Kara e univa le loro labbra. In quel momento fui gelosa come mai, avrei tanto voluto essere al suo posto. Desideravo con tutta me stessa ricoprire le labbra della bionda con le mie, accarezzarle i capelli e stringerla a me come se non ci fosse un domani, ma io, oggettivamente, non potevo darle tutto l’amore che Marine poteva. Io non l’amavo, forse non ero neanche capace di amare, quindi dovevo farmi da parte per il suo bene.

«Mi sei mancata.» Sentii la rossa soffiarle sulle labbra, prima di tornare a baciarla.

Mancava anche a me, in una maniera così disperata che il mio cuore sembrava voler smettere di battere data l’assenza delle sue labbra sulle mie.

\---

Presi per mano Marine e ci condussi di nuovo all’interno del ricevimento, mi aveva chiesto di ballare con lei e non potevo non accontentarla.

La racchiusi tra le mie braccia e iniziammo a ballare, scherzando e parlando del più e del meno. Guardandomi intorno vidi Maggie e Alex che ballavano, James che ballava con una dama di corte e Winn che, finalmente, si comportava da innamorato davanti a tutti con Lyra. Mancai però la vista di Lena e, al che, mi preoccupai.

Finita la melodia approfittai della breve pausa per scusarmi con Marine e andare in cerca della principessa: troppi uomini le erano girati intorno quella sera, temevo potessero darle fastidio. Sapevo che nessuna meglio di lei si sarebbe potuta difendere, ma, in ogni caso, non riuscivo a trattenere l’istinto protettivo. Girai in lungo e in largo tutta la stanza, finché non pensai che potesse essere in giardino. Non appena incontrai l’aria aperta la vidi: sdraiata sul prato a fissare le stelle. Mi avvicinai facendo attenzione a fare rumore, non volevo coglierla impreparata.

«Come mai qui?» Le chiesi, stendendomi accanto a lei.

«Avevo bisogno di distrarmi.»

«Il ricevimento non ti piace?»

«Certo che sì, è perfetto. Non si tratta di quello.»

«Di cosa si tratta allora?»

«Non saprei, ma non te né preoccupare, torna pure alla tua serata.» Mi disse, sembrava mentire, ma non avendone la certezza non potei ribattere.

«Lena, sono venuta a cercarti anche per un altro motivo. C’è qualcosa che volevo dire a te, Alex e Margareth, ma visto che non so quando vi avrò tutte e tre insieme lo farò in separata sede.» Iniziai, mi sentivo strana al solo pensiero di dirle della mia nuova relazione, ma tra di noi, soprattutto ora che era il secondo cavaliere, non ci dovevano essere segreti.

\---

Disse che doveva dirmi qualcosa ed io, avendola vista con Marine, sapevo già cosa. Il suo venirmelo a dire mi sollevava in un certo senso, almeno non avrei dovuto fingere di non saperlo, ma, in un altro senso, mi faceva sentire ancora di più a disagio. Come mi sarei dovuta comportare nei suoi confronti una volta saputa la verità? Abbracciare Kara sarebbe stato mancare di rispetto a Marine? Alla loro relazione?

«Ti ascolto.» Fui obbligata a dire.

«Io e Marine abbiamo deciso di riprovarci, stiamo di nuovo insieme.» Soffiò, quasi preoccupata dalla mia possibile reazione alle sue parole.

Avrei dovuto sorriderle e abbracciarla felice, oppure ancora congratularmi con frasi ricche di sentimenti positivi, ma tutto ciò che fui in grado di fare fu sorriderle a mezze labbra ed annuire.

«Non mi dici niente?»

«Sono contenta per te.» Mentii. «Marine è una brava persona, spero sappia renderti felice.» Mentii ancora. Marine era davvero una brava persona, ma, egoisticamente, non volevo che qualcun altro sapesse renderla felice quanto me.

«Non ti credo.» Mi rispose, faceva bene a non credermi, ma in qualche maniera dovevo convincerla, altrimenti non sarebbe mai stata felice e non mi avrebbe mai dimenticata.

«Quante volte te lo devo dire? Tengo molto a te come amica, ma non voglio nient’altro dal nostro rapporto, non ricambio i tuoi sentimenti.» Il mio tono fu duro e ancora di più lo fu vedere il suo sguardo spegnersi e la sua bocca incurvarsi verso il basso. Mi dispiaceva, ma in quel momento mi sembrava la cosa più giusta da fare.

«Non sono venuta qui per avere “altro dal nostro rapporto”.» gesticolò «Se sono venuta, e adesso so di aver sbagliato a farlo, è soltanto perché volevo renderti partecipe della mia vita. Non ti disturberò più con le mie faccende sentimentali, sta tranquilla.» Concluse arrabbiata, alzandosi e allontanandosi da me per tornare al ricevimento.

Quando avrei potuto smettere di ferirla in speranza di renderle più facile smettere di amarmi? Ero stanca, troppo stanca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera a tutti! Quello di stasera sarà l'ultimo capitolo per almeno un paio di giorni, non ho più avuto tempo di scrivere e mi manca l'input giusto per portare avanti la storia, ho bisogno di concentrazione e tempo! Prometto però di non farvi aspettare troppo e colgo anche l'occasione per ringraziarvi dei molti Kudos che ogni giorno mi arrivano (nonostante il A03 non sia un sito di FF puramente Italiano). Grazie a tutti! -A


	28. Capitolo Ventisettesimo

##  Capitolo Ventisettesimo

 

«Cosa vuol dire che dobbiamo partire entro domani mattina all’alba?!» Entrai nella sala riunioni ed urlai ad Alexandra, davanti al consiglio degli anziani e in presenza di Lena e Margareth.

«Sir. Zor-El le chiediamo gentilmente contegno, altrimenti saremo costretti ad intervenire.» A parlare fu il capo degli anziani che, obbligato, doveva assicurarsi che nessuno mancasse di rispetto alle regine.

«Mi scusi signore, non accadrà più. Alexandra, puoi spiegarci la situazione?» Mi corressi, trattenendo la rabbia.

Lena, data la tranquillità che la dominava, immaginavo sapesse già tutto. Dopotutto per lei, che non aveva una vita sentimentale, partire all’improvviso non era un problema.

«Mon-El ha un altro aiutante, siamo riusciti a capire di chi si tratta Kara, ma non sappiamo cosa hanno progettato e, arrestando la talpa, non otterremmo niente. Mon-El non parlerebbe mai e l’uomo sarebbe condannato a morte prima di averne la chance. Dovete andare voi due, siete le uniche di cui ci possiamo fidare per una questione così importante, le uniche che sono sicura che niente riuscirebbe a comprare. Il soldato di cui si parla, Etienne, domani mattina sarà libero dal lavoro e, a quanto gli hanno sentito dire gli altri soldati, lascerà per qualche ora il castello per affari importanti.»

«Cosa mai potrebbe fare Mon-El di così tremendo dietro alle sbarre? Alexandra, forse dovresti rivedere la questione.» Mi trovai a dirle.

Non mi andava di passare la mia giornata dietro ad un semplice soldato corrotto, assolutamente no dato che io e Marine avevamo programmato una gita al lago.

Alexandra spalancò gli occhi incredula per poi voltarsi verso il consiglio degli anziani e rivolgere loro parola. «Signori, potreste cortesemente farmi il favore di lasciarci da sole? Ho bisogno di affrontare con mia sorella una questione molto personale e non credo che la vostra presenza sarebbe un utile apporto.»

«Sua maestà, sa che questa è una questione ufficiale: è contro il regolamento.»

«Mia moglie ed io facciamo il regolamento, adesso se ci volete scusare…» Intervenne Margareth, scortando il consiglio fuori dalla stanza. Alex le lanciò un breve sguardo grato.

«Kara, so che per te potrebbe essere imbarazzante affrontare la conversazione davanti a Maggie e Lena, ma siamo una famiglia e anche loro meritano delle spiegazioni. Tutte e tre abbiamo notato che, negli ultimi tempi, il tuo comportamento è cambiato.» Iniziò Alexandra.

Avevano parlato di me alle mie spalle? E soprattutto, perché avevano coinvolto anche Lena? Lei era l’ultima persona che poteva permettersi di parlare di me, almeno dopo come mi aveva trattata. Erano passati dieci giorni da quella sera e ancora non mi aveva chiesto scusa, cominciavo a credere che non le interessasse davvero niente di me.

«Negli ultimi tempi? Guarda che caso, ed io che credevo che sareste state felici per me.»

«Lo siamo, ma questo non c’entra niente.»

«Non lo siete, nessuna di voi lo è veramente. E questo c’entra, perché io domani avevo dei programmi con Marine e a voi non interessa minimamente.»

«Ma ti senti?» Mi urlò Maggie. Lei non era il tipo di persona che alzava la voce facilmente, forse quella era la seconda volta che glielo sentivo fare. «Non sei una bambina Kara, sei la principessa del regno di Francia e il suo primo cavaliere. Le persone contano su di te per vivere serenamente, tu sei colei che ha il compito di proteggere il regno…non vuol dire niente per te? Non più?» Chiese infine.

Non sapevo cosa risponderle perché, davvero, non sapevo se mi importava più.

\---

Kara era immobile, pietrificata dalle domande lecite di Margareth e consapevole di star ascoltando la verità. Era cambiata ed io, nel profondo, sapevo che era tutta colpa mia.

«Mia sorella, colei che una volta avrebbe scalato la più alta delle montagne per poter prendere il posto di primo cavaliere, adesso dov’è? Cosa ne è stato dell’eroina che tutti acclamavano e sostenevano?» Le chiese Alexandra.

Kara era sempre più attonita, infastidita e ferita dalle domande. Il silenzio calò nella stanza, finché la bionda cavaliere non si voltò verso di me e incrociò il mio sguardo. Ebbi l’occasione di studiare il suo e trovarlo stanco, sull’orlo del cedimento, se avessi potuto, in quel momento, l’avrei aiutata.

«Si è persa negli smeraldi più meravigliosi che gli occhi possano sperare di incontrare. Ha perso la sua via perché un profumo incredibilmente forte e devastante ha percorso il suo cammino, l’ha distrutto e cambiato. L’eroina non pensava che ci sarebbe stato mai amore forte quanto quello per la lama, ma così è stato.» Si bloccò un attimo per prendere fiato.

Le sue parole mi causarono una fitta al cuore molto forte e venne spontaneo ai miei occhi bagnarsi: abbassai la testa per nascondere le lacrime che si erano fatte spazio sul mio volto.

«Avete tutte e tre ragione: sono cambiata. Cos’altro avrei dovuto fare? Sto cercando di essere felice in questa nuova vita, con queste nuove consapevolezze. Comprendetemi per un istante.» Concluse.

Alexandra e Margareth erano totalmente senza parole e, probabilmente, lo sarebbero rimaste fino a tarda notte se io non fossi intervenuta.

«Se per voi va bene seguirò da sola Etienne, ne sono tranquillamente in grado. Kara, in questa maniera, non dovrà rinunciare ai suoi programmi con Marine.» Proposi a testa bassa, cercando ancora una volta di fare la cosa giusta per lei e nascondendo gli occhi segnati dal pianto.

«Va bene, ma entro domani sera mi aspetto da te, Kara, una presa di posizione. Ho bisogno di sapere se sei ancora intenzionata ad essere il primo cavaliere o se invece preferisci tornare ad essere una semplice principessa.» Concluse duramente Alexandra.

Kara annuì e abbandonò la stanza. Il silenzio tornò sovrano, non potevo parlare, se l’avessi fatto sarei sicuramente scoppiata a piangere. Tutto d’un tratto avevo perso ogni certezza e le decisioni prese in precedenza non mi sembravano più poi tanto valide. Kara stava continuando a sconvolgere la mia vita ed io, a sua detta, a stravolgere la sua. Mi intristiva, mi feriva e mi mancava da morire allo stesso tempo. I suoi occhi, quel maledetto oceano di emozioni, erano tutto ciò a cui riuscivo a pensare.


	29. Capitolo Ventottesimo

##  Capitolo Ventottesimo 

 

Erano più di dieci minuti che avevo perso di vista il bersaglio, che, fino a quel momento, non aveva fatto altro che raggiungere il porto per parlare con semplici mozzi. Mi guardai intorno e, approfittando dell’abbigliamento borghese, mi avvicinai verso l’ultimo punto rimasto da controllare. La nave sembrava essere da trasporto e i soldati, dato l’accento con cui parlavano francese, sembravano essere inglesi. Non ebbi paura di esser riconosciuta in quanto mio padre, fin dalla tenera età, mi aveva sempre tenuta lontana dal popolo. Mi avvicinai ad una mendicante seduta poco lontano dall’imbarcazione e le chiesi informazioni.

«Mi scusi gentile signora, ha mica visto passare di qui un uomo biondo, ben vestito e con l’aria da militare?»

«Si cara, l’ho visto parlare con dei tipi dell’imbarcazione e dare loro soldi, poi è tornato da dove è venuto.» Affermò, piuttosto sicura.

Aveva già pagato? La faccenda poteva essere più pericolosa ed immediata del previsto.

«La ringrazio molto, tenga.» Presi dalle tasche 10 ori che equivalevano a qualche mese di vita agiata e li lasciai in mano alla signora. Li avrebbe sicuramente usati meglio di me e poi io, essendo ora il secondo cavaliere, ne ero piena.

Corsi nella direzione in cui pensavo fosse andato il mio uomo e mi trovai in un piccolo vicolo, fissai il muro e sbottai: l’avevo perso.

«Nessuno ti ha mai detto che sei troppo bella per non esser notata?» Disse una voce dietro di me, mi voltai e lo vidi: minaccioso e arrabbiato. Era lui ad aver incastrato me.

«Per cosa gli hai pagati, dimmelo.» Dissi subito, non mi sarei lasciata intimidire da un comune soldato.

«Signorina Luthor, non le sembra di essere scortese?» Mi provocò.

Sbarrai gli occhi e capii: il suo cercare navi inglesi mi riguardava, Mon-El voleva vendicarsi contro di me.

«Quel verme, non ci posso credere.»

«Una principessa qui: da sola in un vicolo con un uomo di poco onore come me, cosa potrà mai succedere?» Chiese avvicinandosi.

Non indietreggiai, ma bensì avanzai ancora di più.

«La pagherai, la pagherete.» Affermai, scontrandomi a mani nude contro di lui.

Avevo preso lezioni di arti marziali durante tutta la mia adolescenza e, nonostante non fossi molto forte, avevo una tecnica invidiabile. Stesi il mio avversario senza fatica alcuna e corsi fuori dal vicolo per cercare delle guardie, le avvertì della situazione e feci arrestare l’uomo. Tornai dove si supponeva essere la nave per vedere di riuscirne a fermare la partenza, ma ormai era troppo tardi, non potevo più fare niente. Corsi quindi al castello, le regine dovevano essere messe al corrente e dovevamo preparare un piano d’azione: non potevamo aspettare la visita dell’esercito dei miei genitori.

\---

Gli schizzi d’acqua gelida raggiunsero e bagnarono il mio corpo, scattai per la sorpresa e non riuscii a trattenere un piccolo urlo. Marine si era già buttata, io, invece, non sapevo neanche se sarei riuscita a farlo, avevo troppo freddo.

«Fifona, vieni qui.» Marine mi disse, indicando il punto del lago accanto a lei.

«Ho freddo, non ho paura!» Precisai.

«Se è il freddo che affligge il suo corpo, mio cavaliere, io posso decisamente fare qualcosa a riguardo.» Propose maliziosamente.

Da quando eravamo tornate insieme non avevamo ancora avuto l’occasione di spingerci oltre i semplici baci, non perché non volessimo, ma perché la mia vita da primo cavaliere rendeva il tutto molto complicato. Conscia dell’ottima occasione presentatasi mi tuffai e nuotai verso di lei, fino a finirle ad un soffio dalle labbra.

«Mi hai presa sul serio vedo.»

«Intendi che lascerai che il tuo povero cavaliere muoia di freddo?»

«Farò del mio meglio poiché questo non accada.» Concluse, chiudendo la distanza tra le nostre labbra e coinvolgendomi in un profondo bacio.

Le sue mani si spostarono lungo tutto il mio costume e arrivarono subito tra le mie gambe, le divaricai per consentirle più accesso. Spostò il lembo interno della stoffa e, con due dita, iniziò a stimolare la mia intimità. Gemetti, per poi guardarmi intorno preoccupata.

«Stai tranquilla, ci siamo solo io e te.» Sussurrò, continuando con movimenti circolari sul mio sesso e, contemporaneamente, scendendo con i baci verso il collo. «Sei già così dura…» Mi morse il collo causandomi un altro gemito. I suoi movimenti si fecero sempre più intensi e mirati, i miei gemiti aumentarono e il piacere, ben presto, invase il mio corpo in maniera irrefrenabile. Raggiunsi l’orgasmo tra le sue braccia, con le sue labbra premute sulle mie per non permettermi di urlare.

Successivamente nel pomeriggio ci trovammo a prendere il sole in totale silenzio, lei stava leggendo ed io stavo pensando.

«A cosa pensi?» Mi chiese. Si preoccupava sempre molto per me.

«A quello che ti ho raccontato stamani: ovvero ciò che è successo con Alexandra, Margareth e Lena.» Le avevo raccontato tutto, eccetto la parte in cui, alla prova dei fatti, mi ero dichiarata per l’ennesima volta a Lena.

«Pensi all’ultimatum che ti ha fatto tua sorella? Ma dai, chi meglio di te potrebbe essere il primo cavaliere? Probabilmente non capiscono che hai bisogno di spazio, no?»

«Non saprei Marine.»

«C’è dell’altro? Non sei più convinta della tua carica?»

«Non lo so! Ok?!» Risposi, perdendo la calma.

Una qualsiasi persona mi avrebbe risposto altrettanto male e mi avrebbe lasciata nelle mie paranoie, ma lei non era come tutti gli altri. Posò il libro alla sua destra e si avvicinò di più a me, prendendomi le mani tra le sue.

«Okay, ma sappi che per qualsiasi cosa io sono qui. Ti amo Kara Zor-El e, qualsiasi cosa tu decida, ti resterò accanto.» Suggellò le sue parole baciandomi dolcemente.

Marine era una persona fantastica, tutto ciò che ognuno desidererebbe avere affianco, ma non era Lena e questo, purtroppo, bastava per non farla essere abbastanza per me. Non importava quanto ci provassi, non sarei mai riuscita ad amarla quanto amavo Lena e questo lei lo sapeva.

Mi abbracciò, non si aspettava alcuna risposta da parte mia: lei c’era soltanto perché voleva esserci, non voleva niente in cambio.

\---

«Alexandra, Margareth!» Entrai di corsa nella loro sala privata e ricevetti un’occhiataccia dal consiglio degli anziani.

«Lena, cos’è successo?» Mi chiese allarmata la prima, correndo verso di me.

«Etienne era stato incaricato di mandare un messaggio, sono riuscita a catturarlo, ma era troppo tardi, il messaggero era già partito dal porto.»

«Un messaggio? A chi?»

«Il messaggero era Inglese ed Etienne mi ha teso una trappola, sapeva chi ero. Credo proprio che il messaggio sarà recapitato al palazzo reale dei Luthor, Mon-El sta cercando la sua vendetta nei miei confronti e nei vostri. Quale modo migliore se non quello di distruggerci tutti insieme? Dannazione, non avrei dovuto permetterlo.»

«Lena, calmati. Non è colpa tua, quel giorno ti sei fatta scoprire è vero, ma ci hai salvato la vita. Cosa potevi fare altrimenti? Vieni qui.» Mi disse Margareth, abbracciandomi e dandomi un poco di conforto. «Alexandra, andiamo ad interrogare ancora una volta Mon-El: adesso che l’abbiamo scoperto possiamo vedere di scoprire di più sulla faccenda.»

«Concordo. Lena? Sta tranquilla, stasera a mente più lucida ed eventi più chiari parleremo sul da farsi.» Aggiunse Alex, abbracciandomi a sua volta.

Tutte e tre abbandonammo la stanza ed io presi la via verso la mia camera da letto: avevo bisogno di riposare e dimenticare tutta la mia esistenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero di non disturbarvi troppo con la presenza di Marine, ma vi devo confessare che mi sono innamorata di lei in quanto mio unico OC della storia e quindi ho voluto tenerla nei giochi più del previsto. State tranquilli, la storia è ancora Supercorp (e a breve lo sarà molto di più :P) Have faith!


	30. Capitolo Ventinovesimo

## Capitolo Ventinovesimo

Presi per mano Marine ed insieme entrammo nella sala riunioni, avevamo deciso: volevamo chiedere ad Alexandra e Margareth un periodo di sospensione dalle nostre cariche per capire cosa fosse meglio per il nostro futuro. Entrate ci sorprendemmo: la sala era occupata non solo dalle due regine, ma anche dalla maggior parte dei cavalieri e, in prima fila, da Lena. Tutti si girarono verso di noi e ci guardarono in malo modo per l’interruzione, subito lasciai la mano della mia fidanzata e mi avvicinai a passo svelto alle due regine.

«Non sapevo ci fosse una riunione.»

«È una riunione speciale, riguarda ciò che stamani mattina Lena ha scoperto sui piani di Mon-El ed Etienne.» Si limitò a rispondermi Alex, invitandomi poi a prendere il mio posto accanto a Lena ed ascoltare la spiegazione insieme a tutti.

Mi voltai verso Marine e le feci cenno di accomodarsi, non era il momento più adatto per chiedere loro il permesso e, a quel punto, iniziavo quasi a pensare di non poterlo più fare. Se avevano convocato una riunione straordinaria la questione doveva essere grave ed io, per quanto volessi, non potevo tirarmi così indietro.

Lasciai che Margareth spiegasse a tutti la situazione, comprendendo anche la parte in cui avevano parlato con Mon-El, mi voltai verso Lena e la osservai attentamente. Il suo volto era provato: gli occhi sbarrati, quasi terrorizzati, le labbra pietrificate e l’aria di chi non ha più niente da sperare.

Non eravamo riusciti ad evitare che la nave partisse perché l’avevo lasciata sola nella sua prima missione ufficiale: eravamo tutti in pericolo per colpa mia e questo, davvero, non me lo sarei mai perdonata. Mi alzai in piedi e avanzai fino a finire quasi accanto alle regine, non potevo rimanere in silenzio, sentivo il bisogno di scusarmi. Marine mi fissò, non capiva le mie intenzioni, ma immaginava che non avrei chiesto il permesso.

«Se le nostre gentili regine mi permettono, vorrei dirvi due parole.»

«Prego Sir. Zor-El.» Mi concesse Margareth, invitandomi a prendere il posto suo e di Alexandra al centro della sala.

«Io vi devo delle scuse.» Iniziai senza giri di parole, a cuore totalmente aperto.

Incrociai subito lo sguardo di Lena che, per un attimo, sembrò addolcirsi.

«Negli ultimi mesi mi sono comportata male nei vostri confronti: ho pensato troppo spesso a ciò che poteva far bene a me e troppo poco a ciò che era giusto e salutare per voi. Ieri sera, quando le sovrane mi hanno avvertita del possibile tradimento di Etienne e del coinvolgimento di Mon-El ho reagito nella maniera più sbagliata in cui potessi reagire, ho lasciato che il nostro nuovo secondo cavaliere andasse da solo perché ho preferito la mia vita privata.» Ammisi, abbassando la testa, vergognandomi profondamente per la scelta presa in precedenza. «Mi dispiace, Lena, ti chiedo umilmente scusa. E chiedo scusa a voi perché so che, se fossi andata, le speranze di evitare ciò che è accaduto sarebbero aumentate. Ci troviamo nella situazione in cui siamo, in parte, per colpa mia. Sono profondamente dispiaciuta, sono pronta a rimediare ai miei errori e a dare la vita, se necessario, per risolvere la questione e non causare male né a voi né all’innocente popolo. Ciò nonostante mi chiedo: sono ancora io la persona a cui volete essere affidati? Sono ancora le mie braccia le prescelte per combattere in nome del nostro paese?» Chiesi, attirando l’attenzione di tutta la sala. Non volevo impormi, non volevo diventare la principessa che sbaglia e non paga, dovevano decidere loro il mio futuro. «Con il permesso delle sovrane chiedo che si vada a delle votazioni immediate strutturate con la formula della maggioranza tra i presenti.» Conclusi, tutti si lasciarono scappare un borbottio di stupore.

«Permesso accordato, Sir. Zor-El.» Fu mia sorella a rispondere, guardandomi con occhi pieni di ammirazione e, ritrovato, rispetto.

«Un momento…» Intervenne il capo degli anziani, facendosi strada anch’esso al centro della stanza. «La richiesta di Sir. Zor-El può essere accolta, ma va trovato un altro eventuale candidato per l’immediata sostituzione.»

«Io posso sostituirla.» Esclamò James, alzandosi in piedi e proponendosi.

Non lo credevo così pieno di sé: evidentemente mi sbagliavo.

«Qualcun altro?» Invitò l’uomo, ma nessuno fiatò. «Benissimo. Le elezioni per la carica di primo cavaliere saranno tra Sir. Kara Zor-El e Sir. James Olsen.» Concluse, lasciando spazio a Margareth e Alexandra.

Ai presenti venne dato un foglio bianco e una mina, nessun segreto di voto e nessuna separazione dei votanti. Le votazioni erano per il bene comune: era inutile farle separate. Alexandra passò a ritirare tutti e 28 i fogli, li portò al tavolo regale e, insieme a Margareth, li scrutinò.

14 voti per me e 14 voti per James: la legge palava chiaro, in caso di parità sarebbe risultato vincitore il nuovo candidato.

«Sembra che Sir. Olsen sia risultato vincitore.» Disse Alexandra.

James si alzò orgoglioso e fece per raggiungermi: non potevo credere che fosse tutto finito, non volevo farlo. Il passo di James fu interrotto dalla voce di Lena.

«Ho letto i diritti e i doveri del secondo cavaliere quando mi avete nominata e sono sicura che l’ultima decisione spetti a me.»

«È immorale, i cavalieri hanno scelto!» Rispose lui, guardandola con aria di sfida.

«Lo troverei immorale se mi imponessi in un voto destabilizzante, ma qui si sta parlando di una parità totale.» Lei si alzò in piedi e mi raggiunse, appoggiandomi una mano sul braccio e sorridendomi dolcemente.

«Sir. Luthor ha ragione, cavalieri.» Confermò Margareth, quasi incredula dalla presa di posizione di Lena.

«Io scelgo Kara Zor-El. Fino alla morte e oltre, mio cavaliere.» Annunciò, riprendendo la frase del giuramento che ci eravamo scambiate poche settimane prima.

Le sorrisi grata: mi aveva fatto il regalo più bello del mondo, mi aveva concesso fiducia.

James tornò seduto e abbassò lo sguardo, quello fu il momento in cui la nostra amicizia finì.

\---

Eravamo rimaste soltanto io, Kara, Margareth e Alex nella stanza: le decisioni finali, sul da farsi con Mon-El, spettavano a noi.

«Non ho alcuna idea sul da farsi.» Ammise Margareth, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Alex e chiudendo gli occhi, con fare stanco.

«Neanche io.» Rispose la sua innamorata accarezzandole i capelli.

«Io sì, so cos’è meglio fare.» Dissi, speravo tanto di non doverlo proporre, ma in mancanza di altre opzioni era l’unica cosa da fare.

«Spiega la tua idea.» Mi invitò Alex.

«Devo partire, domani mattina al massimo, e andare a parlare con i miei genitori, per sperare di risolvere la questione.»

«Sei impazzita?» Intervenne Kara, lei li aveva conosciuti, sapeva che non erano il tipo di persone con cui parlare.

«In mancanza di altre proposte è l’unica via giusta. Pensaci: la nave Inglese è partita stamani, essendo da carico dovrà fare più fermate e prima che la lettera arrivi ai miei genitori passeranno minimo due giorni. Ho il tempo di arrivare in Inghilterra e riuscire a raggiungere il castello. Posso provarci Kara, davvero. Altrimenti sappiamo tutte cosa succederà… non voglio essere l’Elena di troia del regno Francese, amo troppo la vita che mi sta regalando per permetterlo.» Ammisi, omettendo che l’amavo anche perché era la sua patria natale.

«Lena, ti fa onore ciò che dici e, credimi, vorrei trovare un’altra soluzione, ma in mancanza di essa credo tu abbia ragione.» Confermò Alex.

«Sono contenta che tu la pensi allo stesso modo, grazie Alexandra.» Preferivo tornare ad essere schiava del mio destino piuttosto che rendere schiavo un intero paese di una nazione sanguinaria come l’Inghilterra.

«Farò preparare la nave con il miglior equipaggio di Francia e domani mattina all’alba partirai.»

«Andrò con lei.» Intervenne Kara.

Sgranai gli occhi per la sorpresa: tutto mi aspettavo tranne quell’affermazione. Sapevo che Kara voleva rifarsi degli errori passati nei confronti del suo regno, ma morire per mano dei miei genitori in Inghilterra non era un’opzione.

«Non se ne parla.» Rispondemmo all’unisono io, Alexandra e Margareth.

«Potrebbe non tornare mai dall’Inghilterra. Potrebbero condannarla alla pena di morte, potrebbero farla vivere infelice per il resto dei suoi giorni. Lena…» Pregò. Sapevamo tutte che le sue parole erano fondate, ma, allo stesso modo, eravamo tutte convinte della nostra posizione.

«Appunto per questo, l’ultima cosa che voglio è che tu condivida il mio destino. Mi hai regalato dei mesi bellissimi senza neanche rendertene conto, hai cambiato la mia vita radicalmente e, se ho conosciuto la felicità, è solo grazie a te. Kara, resta qui e sii felice.» Pregai a mia volta. Ero innamorata di lei, per quanto volessi negarlo, il mio cuore in quel momento me lo stava urlando.


	31. Capitolo Trentesimo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adieu Marine!

## Capitolo Trentesimo

 

Dopo la preghiera di Lena avevo abbassato la testa e non avevo più proferito parola. La riunione era finita ed io ero corsa in camera mia, non avevo le forze per fare altro.

In meno di ventiquattro ore la donna che amavo avrebbe navigato verso l’Inghilterra e, probabilmente, non avrebbe mai fatto ritorno. I suoi genitori non le avrebbero mai permesso di tornare a vivere la sua vita qui, se le fosse andata bene l’avrebbero obbligata a restare e sposarsi, in caso contrario l’avrebbero giustiziata. Anche lei lo sapeva, anche lei sapeva che queste probabilmente erano le sue ultime ore di libertà, ma pur di non vedere il nostro regno cadere a pezzi era pronta ad affrontarlo. Io, d’altro canto, non lo ero. Non ero pronta a guardarla salire sulla nave e dirle addio, non ero pronta a non abbracciarla più, non ero pronta a rinunciare al suo sorriso e non lo sarei mai stata. Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Rimanere in Francia in attesa delle notizie sulla sua sorte? Andare avanti con la mia vita con Marine? Non riuscivo neanche a pensarci.

_“Sappi nipote, un giorno incontrerai l’amore e, quando esso arriverà, dovrai stare attenta ad ogni sua mossa. La sua felicità diverrà la più grande battaglia della tua vita, non riuscirai a vedere altro oltre che questa persona. Tutti ti diranno che stai sbagliando, ma tu, chiudi gli occhi, e credi soltanto a te stessa.”_ Ricordai le parole di mia nonna e mi lasciai sfuggire qualche lacrima. Era il momento, ne ero sicura, la mia più grande battaglia stava per iniziare.

Mi alzai dal letto e andai in cerca di Marine: le dovevo, se non altro, la verità. Percorsi gran parte del castello e mi fermai davanti alla sua camera, bussai ed attesi.

«Avanti.»

Entrai, era seduta sul letto e teneva lo sguardo basso.

«Marine…» Soffiai, sedendomi di fronte a lei.

Alzò lo sguardo: il suo viso era bagnato dalle lacrime. «Ti conosco Kara, so che andrai con lei.»

«Come…?»

«La notizia della partenza di Lena ha già fatto il giro del castello. Tutti stanno correndo a salutarla e ringraziarla per il grande gesto altruista. Sarei andata anche io, ma sapevo che saresti venuta a cercarmi.»

«Alexandra e Margareth mi hanno proibito di andare.»

«Lo immaginavo, se avessi voce in capitolo probabilmente te lo proibirei anch’io.» Ammise. «Anche se non riuscirei mai a vederti distrutta per il resto della tua vita e sapere che, in parte, è per colpa mia.»

«Lo so, sei troppo buona.»

«Probabilmente sì. Tu andrai, non è così?»

«È così.» Confermai.

«Questo è un addio allora…»

«Non vorrei che lo fosse, vorrei tanto riuscir a tornare indietro.»

«Anche se voi ce la faceste, lo sarebbe lo stesso. Kara, tu stai seguendo il tuo cuore, io devo seguire il mio. Ti amo più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo e sono contenta che tu tenga così tanto a me, ma mi rendo conto di non poter chiedere di più dalla nostra relazione. Alain partirà per un’altra missione di pace tra una settimana, credo che andrò con lui.»

«Mi stai lasciando?»

«Per favore, non far finta che sia una mia scelta.» Non era arrabbiata, era soltanto arresa.

«Hai ragione, perdonami.» Mi scusai subito. Ero così stanca e disperata da dare i numeri.

«Kara, questa potrebbe essere l’ultima volta che ci vediamo, ti posso chiedere una cosa?»

«Certo.»

«Dormi con me stanotte, non abbiamo mai dormito insieme nonostante tutte le volte che abbiamo fatto l’amore. Non credo potrei lasciarti andare senza farlo.»

«Lo rimpiangerei se non lo facessimo.» Risposi. Non avevo mai voluto dormire con lei perché non essendone innamorata non ne avevo mai sentito il bisogno, ma, in quel momento, ero d’accordo con lei, non potevamo dirci addio senza farlo. Ci sdraiammo e lei mi abbracciò da dietro, stringendomi come se fossi il diamante più raro dell’universo. «Tienimi stretta, ho paura.»

«Anch’io ne ho, ma tu sei coraggiosa e forte, saprai farcela.» Mi sussurrò all’orecchio.

«E se così non fosse?» Singhiozzai, senza più alcun freno.

«Non ci pensare. Credo in te, so che non mi deluderai. Tra un anno, quando farò il mio ritorno al castello, tu e Lena sarete qui ad accogliermi, ne sono sicura.»

«Come puoi esserne sicura?»

«Voglio esserlo.» Scoppiò a piangere anche lei, abbracciandomi con ancora più forza e abbandonandosi al momento.

\---

Mi ero congedata da tutte le persone che erano venute a salutarmi per andare in cerca di Kara. Non avrei mai potuto andarmene senza salutarla, non dopo tutto quello che c’era stato tra di noi. Sapevo che probabilmente non mi voleva vedere, ma, quando entrai in camera sua e la trovai vuota, non ci credetti. Non potevo credere che fosse, nonostante tutto, andata da Marine per continuare la loro vita. Certo, non mi aspettavo che rimanesse in camera a piangere per la mia partenza, ma almeno un addio me lo aspettavo. Nell’uscire dalla sua stanza incrociai Alexandra.

«Lena, come mai qui?»

«Speravo di trovare Kara, volevo salutarla.»

«Non c’è?»

«No, probabilmente sarà da Marine.»

«Fa niente, le parlerò domani. In qualsiasi caso sarei venuta a cercarti…»

«Cercare me?»

«Si. Voglio ringraziarti per tutto ciò che hai fatto per il mio regno e per noi, per tutto ciò che farai, anche.»

«Sono io a doverti ringraziare per l’opportunità che mi hai dato, ho conosciuto la vera vita stando qui con voi.» Ammisi.

«Vorrei che tu portassi con te la spada di nostro nonno e la tua carica, te lo meriti.»

«Ma Alex… questo vuol dire che se io non tornassi la carica non sarebbe mai più riassegnabile…»

«Esatto. Kara lo vorrebbe, lo sai.»

«Okay.» Accettai, anch’io volevo portarmi dietro questa parte di passato. «Alex, devo chiederti un enorme favore.»

«Qualsiasi cosa.»

«Se dovesse accadermi qualcosa stai vicino a Kara e dille ciò che ti sto per dire quando sarà il momento giusto, se mai ci sarà. Dille che ho capito troppo tardi di amarla, l’ho capito soltanto quando ormai non potevo più farci nulla, non volevo intromettermi nella sua felicità. Però devi dirglielo perché voglio che sappia che lei è l’essere migliore che io abbia mai incontrato, che senza di lei non avrei mai conosciuto la felicità e che, se potessi tornare indietro, deciderei di amarla senza esitazioni. Diglielo Alex, non merita di vivere pensando di non esser stata degna del mio amore, perché così non è.»

«Lo farò Lena, quando arriverà il momento lo farò, te lo giuro.»

«Grazie. Tu e Maggie siete due ottime sovrane, rimanete a testa alta, sempre.» Conclusi, abbracciandola.

Se mi avessero detto, ai tempi della nostra prima conversazione, che un giorno mi sarei trovata ad abbracciarla grata non ci avrei creduto. Alex e Margareth mi sarebbero mancate, ma Kara? Avrei saputo andare avanti senza di lei?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera a tutti! Questo è il capitolo che preferisco di più, per adesso, non tanto a livello di coppia, ma a livello di caratterizzazione dei personaggi. Cosa ne pensate? Mi piacerebbe molto avere una vostra opinione a riguardo.


	32. Capitolo Trentunesimo

## Capitolo Trentunesimo

 

Io e Margareth avevamo salutato Lena poche ore prima, Kara non si era presentata in giardino all’ora della partenza della carrozza, probabilmente non riusciva ad accettare la questione e non voleva soffrire ancora di più.

«Non ti sembra strano che Kara non si sia presentata, amore?» Mi chiese Maggie, lasciando una carezza sul mio braccio.

«Molto strano, non è da lei. Credi che sia meglio se vado ad assicurarmi che stia bene?»

«Forse sì. Vuoi che venga anch’io?»

«Sta tranquilla mia regina, resta pure a letto.» Conclusi, baciandola dolcemente e alzandomi dal giaciglio.

Mi vestii e mi diressi verso la camera di Kara. La porta era leggermente aperta, non bussai, ma entrai. La stanza era vuota, ma la scrivania era piena di candele accese, ormai quasi del tutto consumate. Mi avvicinai ad essa e vi trovai una lettera indirizzata a me. Il cuore perse un battito: sapevo esattamente cosa vi avrei letto all’interno. Mi sedetti sul suo letto e la aprii.

_“Mia amata sorella,_

_Nostra nonna una volta mi disse testuali parole **\- Sappi nipote, un giorno incontrerai l’amore e, quando esso arriverà, dovrai stare attenta ad ogni sua mossa. La sua felicità diverrà la più grande battaglia della tua vita, non riuscirai a vedere altro oltre che questa persona. Tutti ti diranno che stai sbagliando, ma tu, chiudi gli occhi, e credi soltanto a te stessa.-** ed io credo che la battaglia di cui mi parlò quel giorno sia proprio questa. Ti prego, anche se tu trovassi questa lettera in tempo, non mi venire a cercare, ho deciso di combattere per la persona che amo e niente mi farà cambiare idea. Quanto a te e Margareth, che dire? Vorrei tanto che le cose non fossero andate in questa maniera. Avrei voluto vedervi crescere un bambino insieme, vedervi far diventare la Francia la più grande e potente nazione del mondo e, in cuore mio, spero ancora di poterlo fare. Prometto di fare tutto ciò che è mio potere per tornare indietro sana e salva, ma, ti dico subito che se Lena non potrà tornare non tornerò neanch’io. Nonostante ciò non credere a tutto ciò che ti diranno, non credere che sia finita finché non sarai tu stessa a vedere il mio corpo senza vita, ti prego, non farlo. Governa la Francia e sii la grande donna che sei sempre stata. _

_Per sempre tua, Kara.”_

Avrei potuto cercare di far ritardare la partenza della nave, ma non volevo farlo. Kara era stata chiara e, per quanto l’amassi, non potevo surclassare il suo volere, non me l’avrebbe mai perdonato. Così restai ferma, a piangere nel suo letto finché Margareth, preoccupata, non venne a cercarmi.

\---

Chiusi gli occhi e mi lasciai cadere sulla branda nella mia cabina. Eravamo partiti da un’ora e, soltanto in quel momento, avevo trovato il coraggio di sdraiarmi e provare a rilassarmi. I ricordi dei mesi trascorsi in Francia si facevano sempre più prepotenti nella mia mente, soprattutto quelli riguardanti Kara. Non potevo credere che non l’avrei più rivista e che non c’eravamo neanche salutate. Quante cose avrei voluto dirle, invece che lasciarle dette ad Alex.

«Un giorno di tre mesi fa sei stata tu a nasconderti nella mia cabina.» Disse una voce da me fin troppo conosciuta.

Alzai lo sguardo incredula e vidi il cavaliere dei miei pensieri uscire da dietro l’armadio alla sinistra della stanza. I capelli biondi e lisci che tanto desideravo accarezzare, gli occhi devastanti che tanto volevo incontrare e il corpo perfetto fasciato da abiti normalissimi, quasi popolani. Il flashback di ciò che mi aveva rammentato mi invase la mente. Ricordavo perfettamente tutte le sensazioni di quella sera, nessuna esclusa.

«Kara…»

«So che non mi ami, ma io sì e non sono disposta a vivere senza di te. Non sono qui per fermarti dal togliere la Francia dai problemi, sono qui per aiutarti a scappare dai tuoi.» Affermò, con una forza nuova.

«Tu… ti avevamo detto di non venire… cosa?» Le chiesi, ancora attonita.

«Ho lasciato una lettera per Alexandra nella mia stanza.»

«Kara, devi tornare indietro…»

«Non lo farò, Lena. Per nessun motivo al mondo ti lascerò affrontare i tuoi genitori da sola.» Venne verso di me e si sedette sul letto, fronteggiandomi.

«Tu Kara hai una vita, una missione, una donna!»

«Una donna che non avrei mai potuto amare, non capisci che sei tu tutto ciò che voglio? Come potrei vivere sapendo di averti lasciata andare senza combattere per te? Io voglio alzare la spada in tuo nome ora e per sempre!» Mi rispose fiera, prendendo le mie mani tra le sue ed accarezzandole.

E se non fossi stata già innamorata di lei probabilmente in quel momento lo sarei divenuta.

«Kara…»

«Ti amo Lena, ti amo troppo per accettare un no in risposta. Mi batterò per te, finché avrò fiato in corpo non perderai la tua libertà.»

«Kara io…» Dovevo dirglielo? Stavo per farlo?

«So che non provi gli stessi sentimenti che provo io e mi va bene, davvero, solo vogli-»

«Anch’io Kara.» La interruppi bruscamente, non potevo più tenermelo dentro, non dopo quello che stava facendo per me. Fece silenzio, ma il suo sguardo si perse, non capiva a cosa mi ero riferita. Decisi di riprovarci, questa volta senza mezzi termini. Sciolsi l’intreccio delle nostre mani per portarle sul suo viso, le accarezzai le guance e poi, con le dita della mano destra andai a sfiorarle le labbra. «Ti amo.» Dissi soltanto. Quando elaborò le mie parole il suo sguardo si illuminò, sembrava che avessi spiegato tutte le leggi dell’universo con quelle sole cinque lettere. E lei era così bella che, forse, anche solo descrivendola, le avrei spiegate davvero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosa ne pensate di questo risvolto?


	33. Capitolo Trentaduesimo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E.   
> Have fun! :)

##  Capitolo Trentaduesimo

 

«Cosa hai detto? ...» Le chiesi, avrei giurato di aver sentito male.

«Ti amo, Kara Zor-El.»

«Ma tu…»

«L’ho capito soltanto quando era troppo tardi. Tu eri già tornata con Marine ed io non volevo mettermi in mezzo, cosa avrei potuto darti? Una relazione con una donna che non ha certezze? So soltanto che tutto d’un tratto mi sono resa conto di non poter stare senza di te, di desiderarti più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo, ancor più della libertà.»

Avevo talmente paura che il momento svanisse che le afferrai le mani con le mie, le strinsi e mi avvicinai alle sue labbra: avevo bisogno di sentirle. Arrivai a pochi millimetri da lei e chiuse gli occhi, li chiusi anch’io e annullai ogni distanza tra di noi. Non c’eravamo mai baciate con così tanto amore, non credevo neanche che si potesse arrivare a provare tanto con un solo bacio.

«Sia dannato per l’eternità colui che mi sveglierà da questo sogno.» Sussurrai ad un soffio dalle sue labbra ancora bagnate dal bacio.

«E se nessuno ti svegliasse, mio cavaliere?»

«Resterei con te per sempre.» Risposi senza alcuna esitazione. Il per sempre, che era solito tormentarmi, con lei era una dolce speranza.

«Allora fallo, stai con me per sempre.»

«Agli ordini, principessa.» La baciai di nuovo, questa volta spingendola sul letto e ricoprendo il suo corpo con il mio.

«Alexandra mi ha dato la spada di vostro nonno, sono ancora il tuo cavaliere.»

«Fai l’amore con me, mio cavaliere.» Sussurrai felice, tornando a baciarla.

Le mie parole e l’incontro tra le nostre labbra le causarono un gemito. Accarezzò tutta la lunghezza del mio torace fino ad arrivare al lembo inferiore della maglia, me la sfilò e la lanciò per terra. Tornò ad accarezzarmi l’addome e salì fino al mio seno, lo ricoprì con le sue mani e ne stuzzicò i capezzoli con le dita. Ebbi soltanto il tempo di morderle il labbro prima che lei capovolgesse la situazione ed iniziasse a baciare ogni centimetro scoperto.

«Spogliati, ti prego.» Soffiai.

Lei obbedì, si inginocchiò a cavalcioni sul mio ventre e si tolse lentamente la maglia, mantenendo sempre il contatto tra i nostri occhi. La lanciò accanto alla mia e passò al reggiseno, lo sganciò e lasciò scivolare dalle spalle alle mani, sfilandolo finalmente. Presi possesso della situazione e ribaltai le nostre posizioni, riservando lo stesso trattamento che avevano ricevuto i miei seni ai suoi. Mugolò infilando entrambe le mani nei miei capelli e tirandoli leggermente. Interruppi la scia di baci per liberarla dai pantaloni e dalle mutande, lasciandola così completamente alla mia mercé. Mi posizionai tra le sue gambe, accarezzai l’interno delle sue cosce e mi bloccai sul monte di venere della sua intimità. Era bella, così bella che neanche le stelle cadenti le si potevano paragonare.

«Ti fidi di me?» Le chiesi, volevo fare l’amore in una maniera in cui neanch’io l’avevo mai fatto.

«Con tutta me stessa.» Sussurrò in risposta.

Le tesi una mano, lei l’accettò ed io l’aiutai a sedersi. Accompagnai le sue dita sulla fascia dei miei pantaloni e le lasciai lì.

«Spogliami amore.» La pregai.

Non fece caso a come la chiamai o, se lo fece, non me ne fece rendere conto. Accarezzò per qualche istante il mio addome scoperto e poi fece come chiesto, sfilandomi i pantaloni e, in seguito, anche le mutande. Eravamo l’una davanti all’altra, respiri pesanti e bocche infuocate dai baci. Con una mano la feci sdraiare di nuovo e interruppi il contatto tra le nostre labbra, lei mi guardò confusa.

«Voglio raggiungere l’apice del piacere insieme a te.» Le sussurrai, succhiandole un punto sensibile del collo e mordendole la spalla.

«Lo voglio anche io.» Rispose con un tono di voce nuovo, eccitato.

Dopo averle lasciato un ultimo bacio sulle labbra mi girai in maniera da trovarmi tra le sue gambe e in maniera che lei si trovasse tra le mie. Non l’avevo mai fatto con nessun’altra, l’avevo sempre ritenuto troppo intimo e strano, ma, in quel momento, non c’era nient’altro che desiderassi di più.

Le accarezzai con due dita il clitoride, trovandolo già duro e gonfio, lei fece lo stesso, massaggiando il mio e causandomi piacevoli scosse lungo tutto il ventre. Le sue dita sfiorarono la mia apertura bagnata e la sentii gemere. Non resistendo più alla tentazione andai a ricoprire il suo punto più sensibile con la mia bocca ed iniziai a stuzzicarlo con la lingua. Prese tra le sue labbra il mio e lo succhiò con vigore, per poi passare ad accarezzarlo con la punta della lingua. Ci trovammo a mugolare l’una sull’intimità dell’altra, a volerci, a possederci fino a restare senza fiato.

Lei era mia ed io ero sua: ci appartenevamo quanto il sole e la luna.

Rendendomi conto che lei era più vicina all’orgasmo di quanto lo fossi io, rallentai il ritmo delle carezze, prolungando la sua attesa, ma anche il suo piacere. Le sue mani afferrarono il mio sedere, lo strinsero, e spinsero la mia intimità più contro il suo viso, la leccò con movimenti sempre più mirati e veloci. Tornai a massaggiare la sua e, dopo poco, insieme raggiungemmo l’apice del piacere, io tra le sue labbra, lei tra le mie. Prolungammo l’orgasmo il più possibile continuando ad accarezzarci lievemente e lentamente. Distrutta mi voltai e, prima che potessi fare qualsiasi altra cosa, Lena ribaltò le posizioni e mi travolse in un dolce e lungo bacio.

«Appartengo a te quanto gli alberi appartengono alla natura, quanto le onde al mare e quanto il sole all’universo. Qualsiasi cosa succeda, non voglio più lasciarti andare.» Sussurrò sulle mie labbra, per poi adagiarsi sopra il mio corpo e nascondere il viso nell’incavo tra il mio collo e la mia spalla.

La strinsi, senza rispondere. Lei aveva già detto tutto: ci appartenevamo in una maniera talmente devastante che le parole sarebbero state inutili.

Ci addormentammo l’una nelle braccia dell’altra, facendoci cullare dal dolce rollio delle onde e dal bellissimo rumore di mare.


	34. Capitolo Trentatreesimo

##  Capitolo Trentatreesimo

 

«Kara svegliati, siamo quasi arrivate.» Dissi mentre le accarezzavo il viso, togliendole i capelli dagli occhi.

«Mhhh, ancora cinque minuti.»

«Kara? Non sei al castello, siamo quasi in Inghilterra.» Provai ancora, al che si tirò subito su finendo quasi per colpirmi il naso.

«O mio dio, scusami, ti ho presa?» Chiese mortificata, nella foga i capelli le caddero di nuovo sugli occhi.

«Sta tranquilla, i riflessi sono un mio talento.» Risposi, aiutandola a rimettere i capelli a posto e soffermandomi ad accarezzarle il viso.

«Ne ha molti di talenti Sir. Luthor.» Mi fece notare maliziosamente, catturando le mie labbra in un veloce, ma dolce, bacio.

«Così va dicendo la mia fidanzata, o così mi riportano.» Risposi, rendendomi soltanto dopo conto di ciò che avevo detto. Tolsi le mani dal suo viso.

Io e Kara eravamo state cristalline sui nostri sentimenti, ma non avevamo assolutamente parlato di fidanzamenti o cose simili. Mi pentii di ciò che era uscito dalle mie labbra e abbassai la testa.

«Non farlo.»

«Cosa?» Mi trovai a chiederle, dato che oltre ad aver spostato le mani non avevo fatto altro.

«Non pensare che io non voglia essere chiamata così.»

«Così come?» Avevo capito, ma volevo sentirglielo dire chiaramente.

«Non pensare che io non voglia che tu mi definisca la tua fidanzata. Hai ragione, non ne abbiamo parlato, ma soltanto perché non ho avuto il tempo di intavolare l’argomento.»

«Mi piacerebbe parlarne prima dello sbarco, manca una mezz’ora, credi che possiamo farcela? Soprattutto ho bisogno di chiederti una cosa: Tu e Marine state ancora insieme?»

«No, io e Marine ci siamo lasciate definitivamente ieri notte, le ho detto la verità sulle mie intenzioni. Hai paura che dopo lo sbarco non ci sarà più tempo? Perché io preferirei aspettare un periodo più tranquillo per fare questo discorso.» Mi chiese, leggendomi quasi nel pensiero.

Avevo una tremenda paura che riuscissero a separarci e, se così fosse stato, avrei voluto almeno ricordarla in tutto e per tutto come la mia fidanzata.

«Ho tantissime paure a riguardo e mi piacerebbe, se possibile, esaurire almeno questa.» Confessai. Lei annuì.

«Lena, tra mezz’ora torneremo nella terra in cui tutto è iniziato e lo faremo insieme per far sì che tutto finisca nel migliore dei modi. Prometto di stare al tuo fianco, da vicino o lontano, e proteggerti finché avrò forza in corpo. Le cose saranno difficili, i tuoi genitori non ti vorranno ascoltare e probabilmente ti daranno problemi, ma giuro che, se dovesse andar male, ti farò scappare a qualsiasi costo. Se così andrà non torneremo in Francia, ma ci arrangeremo in giro per l’Inghilterra, almeno per qualche anno, questo, ovviamente, soltanto se tu vorrai. Non ti prometto una vita di ricchezze e uscite galanti, anche se vorrei, ma ti prometto una vita piena di amore in cui non ti sentirai mai al secondo posto o di poco valore. Prometto di rimanere la persona che non riuscirai mai a battere in duello, ma anche quella che per te abbandonerebbe qualsiasi lama di qualsiasi schieramento. Prometto, ora e per sempre, di amarti con tutta me stessa.» Si fermò un attimo.

I suoi occhi brillavano tantissimo, più della prima volta che i nostri sguardi, liberi da armature, si erano incontrati. I miei erano invasi da lacrime, ma stavo bene perché con lei potevo lasciarle cadere, con lei non avevo paura.

«Ti ho detto tutto questo perché, in realtà, non voglio essere la tua fidanzata.» Aggiunse, confondendomi pesantemente. «Mi piacerebbe che tu Lena Luthor, Principessa d’Inghilterra e grande cavaliere di Francia, accettassi me, Kara Zor-El, persamente innamorata di te, come tua futura moglie.» Concluse, le lacrime iniziarono a scendere anche dal suo volto.

«Kara…»

«Una volta che tutto sarà finito, vorrai sposarmi?» Mi chiese ancora.

«Non desidero altro!» Le risposi, gettandole le braccia al collo e baciandola con tutto l’amore che avevo in corpo.

«Dillo ancora!» Urlò felice, ricambiando i miei baci e trascinandomi sopra il suo corpo, ancora nudo dalla mattina di passione.

«Voglio sposarti, amore mio.» Sussurrai, marcando bene le ultime due parole. Quella mattina, quando mi aveva chiamata amore, mi ero resa conto che, effettivamente, era così che anch’io desideravo chiamarla.

«Amore… tuo…?» Era incredula, i suoi occhi tornarono a bagnarsi di lacrime di felicità.

«Amore mio, sì.» La baciai, sistemandomi meglio sopra di lei e portando le mani tra i suoi capelli per accarezzarle la testa.

\---

Stavamo per scendere dalla nave, le nostre mani che fino a quel momento erano rimaste intrecciate si dovettero separare. Avevamo avuto poco tempo per parlare, ma nonostante ciò eravamo riuscite a progettare un primo piano base, da completare poi in luogo. Lena non avrebbe detto niente di me ai suoi genitori, io l’avrei seguita a distanza in maniera da poterla soccorrere in caso di bisogno, così da non poter essere accusata di tradimento verso la corona Inglese. Una volta arrivata avrebbe chiesto di parlare con i reali, avrebbe detto loro la verità riguardo il suo ruolo in Francia e la storia di come se lo era conquistato. Sapevamo entrambe che loro non avrebbero capito, ma doveva farlo: era l’unica maniera per evitare che eserciti di soldati addestrati ad uccidere invadessero la Francia e spezzassero vite innocenti.

«Come ti senti?» Mi chiese.

«Preoccupata. Lo so, è stupido, non sono io colei che tra meno di due ore fronteggerà il più temibile sovrano di tutti i tempi.» Risi di me stessa e feci ridere anche lei, ovviamente mi stavo riferendo a suo padre.

«Andrà tutto bene, mi fido di te.»

«Ed io di te. Ce la faremo, in una maniera o nell’altra ne usciremo vive.»

I marinai calarono l’asta di legno a terra e si fecero da parte per permetterci di scendere per prime.

Toccammo terra e ci guardammo intorno con l’aria persa: avevamo visto quel porto mille volte eppure quel giorno sembrava tanto diverso da far paura. I commercianti sembravano più stanchi del solito, segno che lavoravano di più, segno che probabilmente avevano ricevuto un aumento di tasse. Il cielo, seppur fosse estate, era grigio come nelle peggiori giornate d’inverno.

«Mi fa male respirare.» Mi disse, intesi perfettamente il senso delle sue parole.

Chiunque avrebbe sofferto nel vedere la propria gente in quella situazione, eccetto, ovviamente, i disumani che ce li avevano messi.

«Ci occuperemo anche di questo, te lo prometto.»

«Non fare promesse che non puoi mantenere.» Mi rispose riluttante, quasi offesa dalle mie parole.

«Non lo farei mai, non è da me e tu lo sai.»

«Immagino che a parlare sia la parte di me che esce quando sto in questo paese.»

«Guardami.» La pregai, lei mi assecondò. «Adesso serve che esca la parte più combattiva di te, so che ce la puoi fare.»

«È meglio che io vada, non vorrei che qualcuno iniziasse ad insospettirsi riguardo la nostra presenza. Tu sarai nei dintorni del castello, vero?»

«Come promesso, amore.»

«Promettimi che avremo tempo per sposarci e creare una famiglia insieme, promettimi che queste non saranno le nostre ultime parole.»

«Te lo giuro sul mio onore.»

«A presto, mio amore.»

«A presto, divina incantatrice.»

La guardai allontanarsi, proprio come avevamo deciso. Avrei aspettato qualche ora e poi avrei cercato una maniera per raggiungere il castello: mi ero portata dietro parecchio denaro, non sarebbe stato difficile trovare qualcuno a cui chiedere un passaggio.


	35. Capitolo Trentaquattresimo

##  Capitolo Trentaquattresimo

Una volta arrivata al castello fui presa in custodia dalle guardie che mi portarono dai miei genitori. Entrai nella sala del trono e trovai soltanto mio padre, non si alzò e non mi rivolse neanche uno sguardo.

«Padre.» Lo chiamai.

«Non hai più alcun diritto di chiamarmi così, figlia ingrata. Cosa sei venuta a fare, eh?»

«Sono venuta a consegnarmi spontaneamente all’impero Inglese, in modo che i tuoi accordi con il principe Mon-El non abbiano un seguito.»

«Tu… ma chi ti credi di essere per dettare condizioni?» Sbottò irritato, alzandosi in piedi e fronteggiandomi.

Mesi fa avrei avuto paura, non di lui come uomo, ma di lui come sovrano, eppure in quel momento tutto ciò che sentivo era ansia. Non mi spaventava ciò che avrebbe potuto farmi, sapevo che Kara non l’avrebbe permesso.

«Sono il secondo cavaliere di Francia e ciò che ti dico è ufficiale: mi sto consegnando a te, ragion per la quale dovrai interrompere immediatamente i rapporti con il principe Mon-El, pena la pace tra i nostri due regni.» Ripetei. Il suo sguardo mutò una volta nominata la mia carica, da rabbioso passò a risoluto.

«Quello scherzo della natura di Sir. Zor-El, parli proprio come lei adesso. Dovevo capirlo che farla entrare in questo castello sarebbe stata la rovina dei Luthor. Queste sono le condizioni?»

«Sì. Sono partita con l’idea di chiedervi di poter tornare in Francia, ma, data l’impossibilità della cosa, mi arrendo al giudizio vostro e di mia madre.»

«Non tornerai mai più in Francia e non diventerai regina, sarò io a decidere cosa farne di te. Ricorda Lena, tua madre non vale niente, esattamente come te. Sarai un ottimo esempio per il mio regno una volta che ti farò giustiziare davanti a tutti.» Scoppiò a ridere, umiliandomi.

Feci appello a tutte le forze che avevo per non estrarre la spada ed ucciderlo, non potevo farlo, l’avrebbero considerato un gesto di sfida dall’impero francese.

Chiamò le guardie e mi fece portare via: sapevo dove mi avrebbero portato ed avevo paura, ma per fortuna anche Kara presto lo avrebbe immaginato.

\---

Girovagavo nel mercato del porto da quasi un’ora, quando, passando vicino ad un vicolo, sentii delle urla.

Corsi all’interno, pur ricordandomi che in Inghilterra ero nessuno non volevo restare inerme di fronte alle ingiustizie. Lo percorsi fino a quando non ne incontrai la fine: non c’era nessuno. Potevo forse essermi sbagliata o aver percepito male la direzione?

«Kara Zor-El.»

Mi voltai subito ed incontrai gli occhi di un uomo, capelli corvini e statura media, viso molto marcato e stanco. Non lo conoscevo, ma lui sembrava conoscere me ed aspettarmi.

«Tu chi sei?»

«Non hai neanche un’idea?» Sorrise beffardo: quel sorriso.

Sfoderai la spada e subito gliela puntai contro.

«Lex Luthor.»

«Sapevo che l’avresti rivista in me.» Disse soltanto.

«Cosa vuoi?» Chiesi, tenendo ancora la posizione di guardia, non sembrava volermi far del male, ma non ne potevo essere certa.

«Kara Zor-El, sono disarmato e non ho alcuna intenzione di ledere alla tua persona, in alcun modo. Puoi abbassare la spada?» Mi chiese, il mio istinto decise di assecondarlo. «Ti ringrazio.» Si avvicinò di più a me e si fermò a circa due metri di distanza.

«Non un altro passo.» Lo avvisai, pronta, se necessario, a mettere fine alla sua vita.

«Probabilmente ti starai chiedendo il motivo della nostra conversazione e come ho fatto a sapere che saresti stata qui, non voglio girarci intorno, l’ho dedotto perché sono mesi che ipotizzo su Lena. No, prima che sia tu a chiedermelo voglio dirti che non ho alcuna intenzione di farle del male. Le cose che sono accadute, le accuse per cui sono finito in prigione, in realtà non sono veritiere.»

«Cosa vuoi dire?» Gli chiesi sorpresa, sembrava sincero.

«Due anni fa mi intrattenei piacevolmente con una dama di corte Francese, Elise Dumèx, ti dice niente questo nome?»

«Elise è stata la dama da compagnia di mia sorella, Alexandra.» Gli risposi, seguendo il suo ragionamento. Omisi di dire che Elise era stata anche una delle mie prime amanti.

«Esattamente, ma è stata soltanto quello?»

«Cosa stai insinuando?» Mi innervosii.

«Niente di utile ai fini della conversazione.» Rispose, con tono calmo e non accusatorio. «Elise mi disse di essere stata la dama da compagnia di colei che sarebbe stata la futura regina di Francia e di aver avuto ripetuti rapporti sessuali con la principessa Kara Zor-El.»

Per quanto il suo sapere delle mie faccende intime mi desse fastidio rimasi in silenzio, volevo farlo arrivare al punto.

«E fin qui non ci sarebbe stato niente di male, giusto? Peccato che, come sai, mio padre in Inghilterra ha convinto tutti che tu e tua sorella siete due fratelli. Immagina la mia sorpresa quando ho scoperto che l’uomo che mi chiamava figlio, il quale posto avrei preso, fosse un terribile bugiardo. Il giorno successivo iniziai ad indagare, entrando di nascosto nel suo ufficio e vedendomi con moti di ribellione popolari. Ho scoperto che mio padre, oltre a nascondermi il vero mondo, stava pianificando dei genocidi razziali e cospirava contro parte del popolo, la parte rivoluzionaria e innovativa. Sono sempre stato dalla parte giusta, ma nessuno mi ha mai dato una possibilità. Tutti, essendo io figlio suo, mi vedevano esattamente come lui. Quindi, quando il lontano giorno di 16 mesi fa mio padre mi scoprì a passare informazioni private al capo del moto di ribellione e mi fece arrestare scaricando le sue colpe su di me, nessuno ne fece una grossa questione. Richard, mio grade amico e capo del moto, venne giustiziato insieme a tutti gli altri che si lasciarono trovare. Ciò che mio padre non sa è che anche gran parte delle guardie della prigione sono membri del moto, io sarei potuto scappare in ogni momento.» Si fermò, aveva le lacrime agli occhi e lo sguardo di chi non avrebbe motivo di mentire.

«Perché sei qui? Perché adesso? Perché mi dici ciò?» Lo interrogai, non capendo ancora bene il fine del discorso.

«Perché le guardie mi hanno tenuto informato di qualsiasi cosa: sia del tuo arrivo, sia della partenza di Lena. Immagina la mia sorpresa quando, quella a sorveglianza della stanza di Lena, mi ha riferito che lei ti ha lasciata entrare in camera sua di nascosto.»

«Sorpresa? Perché mai?»

«Quando mi hanno detto che saresti venuta per farle le congratulazioni e avresti alloggiato nel castello già lo avevo intuito.»

«Intuito cosa?»

«Che lei si sarebbe perdutamente innamorata di te.» Affermò lui, senza nessuna traccia di risentimento o cattiveria, con un sorriso dolce. «Quindi, quando mi hanno raccontato della sua fuga io sapevo dov’era, so che durante tutto questo tempo è stata con te.»

«È così, Lena è diventata il mio secondo cavaliere.»

«Lo so, la lettera che è arrivata a mio padre è passata prima nelle mie di mani: per questo ho deciso di evadere.»

«Per fare cosa?»

«Sapevo sareste venute, dovevo solo aspettare nelle vicinanze del porto e la mia occasione si sarebbe presentata. Sir Kara Zor-El, so quanto lei ami mia sorella e so quanto mia sorella ami lei, ciò che nessuna delle due sa è che anche io amo Lena. Amo Lena perché, nonostante neanche lei mi abbia creduto, sarà sempre mia sorella. Sono evaso perché nostro padre la farà giustiziare, o almeno così ha detto di voler far fare ed io non posso permetterglielo, non finché sarò in vita. È l’ora che il suo regno di terrore finisca, la gente non deve più soffrire.» Concluse, rivolgendomi uno sguardo speranzoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonate l'assenza di queste settimane, ho avuto molto da fare! Ciò nonostante vi assicuro che non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciare questa storia incompleta e mi impegnerò affinché sia finita nel migliore dei modi! Buona lettura! -A


	36. Capitolo Trentacinquesimo

##  Capitolo Trentacinquesimo

 

Lex Luthor era fermo davanti a me, con le lacrime agli occhi, e mi aveva appena raccontato tutta la verità. Aveva concluso dicendo una cosa molto importante: ovvero che voleva anche lui salvare Lena. Potevamo forse esserci di aiuto?

«Premettiamo che non mi fido di te…» Iniziai.

«Se tu ti fidassi di me, alle condizioni di adesso, ti riterrei una sprovveduta.» Puntualizzò.

Io annuii e continuai. «Devo però ammettere che ciò che mi hai detto mi sembra corrispondere alla verità. Mi piacerebbe avere un aiuto, di solito non sono una persona che lavora in squadra, ma qui in gioco c’è la vita della donna che amo, non mi posso permettere nessun lusso.»

«Ricorda che non è solo la donna che ami, è anche mia sorella.»

«Ci sto. Lavorerò con te.»

«Perfetto, adesso dobbiamo andare.»

«Andare? Dove?» Chiesi, ancora sospettosa.

«Sei o non sei il miglior cavaliere del mondo? Quando hai così paura di ciò che ti circonda non lo sembri.» Mi provocò.

Rifoderai la spada e mi avvicinai a lui, facendogli segno di fare strada: aveva ragione, il mio comportamento era troppo teso e poco concentrato.

«Meglio. Stiamo andando al rifugio della rivolta, non possiamo sperare di entrare nel castello da soli.»

«Io e Lena eravamo d’accordo che sarei entrata usando la forza, in caso.»

«Perché Lena non aveva idea che nostro padre avrebbe convocato persino le truppe in congedo per evitare che qualcuno lo fermasse dal giustiziarla pubblicamente. Sbaglio?»

«Quanti sono, più o meno?»

«I presenti per ogni turno dovrebbero essere una centinaia.»

«E il tuo gruppo da quante persone è formato?»

«Un tempo eravamo molte centinaia, poi, dopo la vendetta di mio padre, siamo rimasti in neanche cinquanta.»

«Siamo la metà di loro, sarà difficile uscirne illesi.» Costatai, non avevo paura, volevo soltanto chiarirgli il mio punto di vista.

«Ho un piano, non tutti ce la faremo, ma ti farò trovare e salvare mia sorella, sta tranquilla.»

«Lo spero.» Continuai a camminare dietro a lui, accelerando il passo per cercare di arrivare il prima possibile a destinazione. Immaginare Lena rinchiusa in attesa dell’ultimo giudizio mi faceva troppo soffrire, volevo tirarla fuori da lì al più presto.

\---

«Lena!» Sentii chiamarmi da una voce.

Mi alzai dalla branda della cella e mi diressi verso le sbarre, nessuno in vista, neanche le guardie. Non era la voce di Kara e, data la lontananza, non riuscivo ad attribuirla.

«Lena!» Ancora, ma questa vicina e chiara, così la riconobbi.

«Madre!» Urlai di rimando.

Sentii dei passi sempre più veloci e presto la vidi sbucare dall’angolo a destra del corridoio. Corse verso di me e si aggrappò alle sbarre. Stava piangendo: in parte di felicità, in parte di tristezza.

«Lena, mi dispiace tanto.» Singhiozzò, prendendo le mie mani tra le sue e appoggiando la testa alle sbarre. «Quando sei fuggita avevo paura di non rivederti mai più, di non avere tue notizie fino all’ora del giudizio divino, ma poi è arrivata quella lettera! Ho pregato tuo padre di lasciarti in Francia, di non fare niente nei tuoi confronti, ma non mi ha ascoltata! Era pronto ad iniziare una guerra…ed io… mio dio, sono così inutile.» Confessò tra i singhiozzi.

Con una mano attraversai le sbarre e le toccai il viso, asciugandole parte delle lacrime. Iniziai a piangere anch’io, non potevo credere che lei tenesse veramente a me.

«Madre, sta tranquilla, andrà tutto bene.»

«Non andrà tutto bene, ti giustizierà ed io ho già provato ad oppormi, nessuno ti può salvare!»

Quelle parole, dette con quella convinzione, mi fecero dubitare per un attimo della riuscita della missione di Kara. Abbassai la testa e tolsi la mano dal suo viso. Mia madre sembrava volermi ascoltare, sembrava essere veramente interessata a me, se tanto la morte mi avrebbe trovata, quale motivo per non dirle la verità?

«Madre, in previsione di ciò che potrebbe essere il mio prossimo futuro vorrei dirti delle cose.»

«Dimmi qualsiasi cosa, ti prego, parla con me.»

«Sono scappata dal nostro paese perché durante il periodo di preparazione al matrimonio ho conosciuto Kara Zor-El, mi ha parlato della Francia ed è diventata il mio modello di vita ideale. Ho creduto di poter fuggire, abbandonare questo orribile posto per sempre. Voi non mi ascoltavate ed io non volevo vivere una vita in cui non avevo possibilità di scelta. In Francia sono stata nominata secondo cavaliere per i miei meriti: ho salvato la regina Alexandra dal rapimento di suo cugino, madre! Capisci? Tua figlia, Sir. Lena Luthor, ha salvato la regina Alexandra Zor-El dal principe Mon-El.»

«Ho sempre saputo che avresti potuto fare grandi cose, sai? Chiesi io a Sir. Zor-El di accompagnarti a conoscere quello che sarebbe stato il tuo futuro sposo e sai cosa le dissi? Le dissi che tu eri una grande guerriera e che, se avessi potuto, le avresti dato filo da torcere.» Ammise, accarezzandomi i capelli e scoppiando nuovamente a piangere.

Non l’avevo mai vista così disperata, neanche quando era morta sua madre. Ricambiai la sua stretta e le baciai le mani. «Non ce ne sarebbe bisogno, ma voglio dirti tutto, madre.»

«Puoi dirmi qualsiasi cosa.»

«Sono innamorata, so con chi voglio passare il resto della mia vita.» Confessai.

«Anche a lei gli occhi brillano così quando parla di te?» Mi chiese, sconvolgendomi. Sapeva che stavo parlando di una lei e sembrava sapere anche a chi mi stavo riferendo.

«A lei ardono fino all’inverosimile.» Confessai.

«Non sai quanto mi sollevi la cosa, tesoro.»

«Perché?»

«Perché ciò vuol dire che lei è qui e darà la sua vita, se necessario, per la tua.»

«Non glielo permetterei mai.» Risposi, non negando la presenza di Kara in Inghilterra.

«Vorrei tanto potervi aiutare, ma ho le mani legate per adesso.»

«Sapere che sei dalla nostra parte, dalla mia parte, è tutto ciò che voglio.»

«Ho già perso un figlio, non voglio perderne un altro.»

«Proveremo a far sì che non accada.» Affermai.

Un rumore proveniente dal fondo del corridoio ci fece separare immediatamente.

«Devo andare, tuo padre non voleva che io venissi. Ti voglio bene.» Sussurrò.

«Anch’io mamma.» Sussurrai in risposta.

Restai a guardarla mentre scappava dalla parte apparentemente vuota del corridoio. Una volta che non fui più in grado di scorgerla tornai nella branda, lasciandomi cadere pesantemente e fissando il soffitto. Avevo bisogno di Kara e volevo vivere, mai come in quel momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sconvolgimenti all'interno della famiglia Luthor, non mi andava di seguire la caratterizzazione solita dei loro personaggi. Cosa ne pensate?


	37. Capitolo Trentaseiesimo

##  Capitolo Trentaseiesimo

 

«Amici e amiche, miei coraggiosi guerrieri: il nostro momento è arrivato!» Annunciò Lex, entrando nella stanza piena di ribelli e facendomi strada.

In tanti lo raggiunsero per abbracciarlo con le lacrime agli occhi, una persona così ben voluta non poteva essere malvagia, pensai.

«Vi voglio presentare una persona.» Disse poi, facendomi segno di raggiungerlo al centro della stanza. Obbedii e mi bloccai, imbarazzata dallo sguardo curioso degli occupanti. «Vi presento il primo cavaliere di Francia, la principessa Kara Zor-El e, con i miei migliori auguri, spero la futura sposa di mia sorella.» Annunciò.

Per un attimo rimasero tutti in silenzio, quasi sconvolti dalla notizia, ma poi, una volta elaborata, sfoderarono la spada e l’alzarono verso il soffitto per salutarmi. Feci lo stesso.

«Bene amici, adesso che le presentazioni sono state fatte abbiamo una missione da compiere, non possiamo più aspettare.» Mi appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e mi chiese di seguirlo.

Ci spostammo in una stanza più grande, per lo più vuota, ma contenente un grosso tavolo quadrato al cui centro c’era la mappa del castello.

«Qui c’è la mappa del castello che abbiamo ricreato io e Lucas.» Disse, indicando un uomo con l’uniforme regale, probabilmente una delle guardie infiltrate di cui mi aveva parlato. «Abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che sappia combattere e dirigere come sai fare tu, entrare senza organizzazione sarebbe un suicidio. Tu, dal tuo canto, hai decisamente bisogno di alleati. Cosa ne pensi?» Mi interrogò davanti a tutti.

«Voglio salvare Lena e, adesso che so che ciò che mi hai raccontato è vero, mi piacerebbe anche salvare il vostro regno. Sono con voi, soldati.» Conclusi.

«Benissimo. Non abbiamo molto tempo, ma non possiamo nemmeno fare le cose senza un piano ben delineato. Se per te va bene manderei gli altri a riposare, rimarrò io con te a preparare i dettagli.»

«Si, buona idea.»

«Ragazzi, andate pure a riposare, verrò io a svegliarvi quando avremo ultimato i preparativi.»

«Per quando è previsto il nostro intervento?» Intervenne una di loro.

«Poco prima dell’esecuzione di domani mattina.» Rispose.

La ragazza annuì e seguì la folla verso l’uscita della stanza. Rimasi soli ci sedemmo al tavolo, in maniera da poter visionare la mappa con calma.

«Prima dell’esecuzione hai detto?»

«Si. Le guardie saranno concentrate in piazza, quindi a prendere e portare Lena saranno in pochissimi. Inoltre, ci divideremo in due squadre.»

«Due squadre per due missioni?»

«Esattamente. Voglio salvare Lena, con tutto me stesso, ma sono lieto che tu sia venuta, in questa maniera io potrò condurre la missione di sfondo.»

«Che sarebbe?»

«Aprire gli occhi al mio popolo. Quando sono stato arrestato avevamo in programma per la settimana successiva una grossa protesta: in tale occasione avrei reso il popolo conscio delle reali intenzioni di mio padre.» Rispose, con un velo di tristezza mista a rabbia nel tono di voce. Doveva essere stato difficile per lui vivere quello che aveva vissuto.

«Mi dispiace per come ti sono andate le cose e mi dispiace soprattutto che Lena non abbia potuto conoscere il vero te.» Ammisi.

«Dispiace anche a me, ma è tutta colpa mia. Avrei dovuto renderla partecipe, anche solo in parte, di ciò che mi stava accadendo, le cose sarebbero state diverse.»

«Spero che tu possa avere tempo di raccontarle la verità in futuro.»

«Lo spero anche io, ma se non dovessi farcela ho bisogno che tu mi giuri che le racconterai ogni cosa.»

«Ammesso che io ne esca viva, lo giuro.»

«Grazie.» Mi tese la mano, la strinsi e gli sorrisi.

«Iniziamo, ho bisogno che tu mi dica ogni minimo dettaglio del castello.»

\---

«Lionel, mio caro, non credi che tutta questa guerra ci abbia già portato via tanto?» Gli chiesi.

Dopo essere stata a trovare Lena l’avevo raggiunto nella nostra stanza privata, non potevo lasciare che tentasse di farle del male senza neanche provare a farlo ragionare.

«Lilian, non ti impicciare in affari che non ti riguardano.»

«Abbiamo già perso un figlio, perché vuoi perdere anche l’unico che ci rimane?»

«Tu non capisci! Loro due, con i loro indegni comportamenti, hanno fatto la loro scelta. Non ho obbligato io Lex a mettersi tra me e i miei piani, come non ho obbligato io Lena a scappare in Francia e vivere la vita di un uomo. Ci ha messi in ridicolo davanti al mondo, non posso permettere che viva.»

«Non hai obbligato tu Lex a frapporsi nei tuoi piani? Lionel, di cosa stai parlando?»

«Lex ha trovato le carte riguardanti dei piani che avevo formulato con mio padre tantissimi anni fa. Piani riguardanti delle cose che volevo fare e che avrei fatto se lui non si fosse messo in mezzo.»

«Non era Lex a voler uccidere tutte quelle persone: eri tu! E gli altri?...» Chiesi, sentendomi prosciugare tutte le energie. Non potevo credere che le sue parole fossero la verità, non volevo pensare di aver lasciato in carcere mio figlio per delle cose che non aveva fatto.

«Gli altri erano come lui: ribelli. Lex mi voleva fermare, non ho avuto altra scelta che incarcerarlo. Credimi, se solo il popolo non si fosse in parte ribellato avrei giustiziato anche lui.»

«Sei un mostro.»

«E tu sei mia moglie, quindi, se non vuoi finire impiccata come tua figlia ti consiglio di sparire dalla mia vista e tornare soltanto quando avrai cambiato idea. È soltanto colpa tua se l’Inghilterra adesso è senza erede: hai creato due scherzi della natura.»

Avrei voluto rispondere e urlargli la mia rabbia, ma probabilmente non sarebbe servito a nulla, anzi avrebbe peggiorato le cose. Stetti zitta, se volevo aiutare Lena non potevo permettermi di finire in prigione. Lasciai la stanza in silenzio e, per la prima volta dopo sedici mesi, entrai nella camera di Lex. Ero intenzionata a sapere di più su ciò che aveva scoperto, se avessi potuto, una volta aiutata Lena, avrei tirato fuori dai guai anche lui. Per nulla al mondo avrei lasciato morire i miei figli per gli sbagli miei e di loro padre.


	38. Capitolo Trentasettesimo

##  Capitolo Trentasettesimo

 

Io, Lex e gli altri cinquantadue soldati arrivammo al punto previsto per il distaccamento. Avevo avuto modo di riposare soltanto qualche ora quella notte, ma la voglia di salvare Lena sostituiva tutte le energie possibili.

«Tutto chiaro per tutti?» Chiesi ad alta voce, in maniera da rendermi udibile da ognuno di loro.

«Si signora.» Risposero all’unisono.

Lex aveva spiegato loro il piano. Venti, ovvero quelli che lavoravano al castello, sarebbero venuti con me e avrebbero fatto in modo di farmi arrivare da Lena cercando di eludere i propri colleghi e, se obbligati, combattendoli. Gli altri trentadue avrebbero seguito Lex in piazza e, insieme a lui, avrebbero eluso le guardie e iniziato l’operazione di rivolta. Il popolo, a qualsiasi costo, avrebbe conosciuto la verità.

«Kara, restituisci a mia sorella la libertà e proteggila, ti prego.»

«Ci puoi contare Lex, buona fortuna con la tua missione, spero che questa non sia la nostra ultima conversazione.»

«Non lo sarà, me lo sento.» Concluse.

Il nostro scambio di parole mi portò a pensare a Marine, erano passati soltanto tre giorni dalla notte in cui le avevo detto addio e già sentivo la mancanza della sua sicurezza. Averla vicina, sempre pronta a sostenermi e a rialzarmi, avrebbe significato veramente molto per me, ma, dopotutto, quella era la mia battaglia e non quella del regno francese.

Annuii e feci segno ai soldati di seguirmi, avremmo usato l’entrata principale per non destare sospetti. Io indossavo l’armatura di uno di loro, il quale era stato incaricato di accompagnare Lena al patibolo insieme ad altri quattro che, purtroppo, non facevano parte della rivolta. Sarei stata l’unica ad incontrarla e tirarla fuori dai guai, gli altri mi avrebbero semplicemente facilitato le cose. Apprezzavo moltissimo il loro aiuto e, per questo, ci tenevo che ne uscissero illesi.

Arrivammo davanti al castello e, prima di farci entrare, ci interrogarono chiedendoci il codice personale e il numero evento. Fingendo il più possibile una voce simile a quella dell’uomo che personificavo risposi. La guardia rimase per un attimo a fissarmi, come se qualcosa non tornasse.

«Soldato numero 2234, esattamente alla fine del suo turno di guardia di ieri il prigioniero Lex Luthor è evaso. I Reali mi hanno chiesto, prima di mandarla da Lena, di farla andare da loro.» Concluse.

Io annuii cercando di rimanere il più tranquilla possibile. Fui indirizzata nella sala magna del castello e così, dopo aver rivolto uno sguardo tranquillizzante ai miei alleati, mi avviai. Sarebbe stato difficile convincerli della mia identità: soprattutto perché non sapevo niente di ciò che Alexander aveva fatto il giorno prima, nessuno si aspettava un risvolto simile.

Mi avvicinai alla porta e una volta ripetute le mie credenziali le guardie mi lasciarono entrare. Dopo pochi passi fronteggiai così i due troni, uno dei quali era vuoto. Davanti a me vi era solo la regina che si alzò in piedi e mi raggiunse, avvicinandosi in una maniera fin troppo strana.

«Alexander Patel, giusto?» Mi chiese.

«Confermo sua maestà.» Affermai.

«Temo che dovrai dare le risposte soltanto a me, il re ha avuto un piccolo imprevisto. Dimmi ragazzo: è soltanto una strana coincidenza che tu abbia finito il turno proprio quando mio figlio è evaso?»

«Si, sua maestà.» Risposte brevi e precise: solo quelle potevano salvarmi.

«E dimmi, è stata una coincidenza anche la tua presenza all’arresto di mio figlio sedici mesi fa?»

«Si.»

«Molto strano, non trovi? Non avevi motivi per essere con il principe Luthor. La tua storia potrà aver convinto mio marito, ma non me. Mentire alla regina è un reato per cui vige la pena di morte, lo sai?» Mi provocò.

Mi trovai bloccata, non sapevo cosa rispondere né cosa fare. Non potevo fare mosse sconsiderate perché avrei mandato a monte tutto, ma non sapevo neanche come uscire da quella situazione e dovevo farlo in fretta. Il mio silenzio incuriosì la regina la quale assunse un’espressione pensierosa.

«Ne sono consapevole, vostra maestà.» Affermai, cercando di guardala il più possibile in viso per risultare convincente.

Mi guardò a sua volta e, dopo qualche attimo, sbarrò gli occhi sorpresa. Poteva forse avermi riconosciuta?

«C’è anche lui?»

«Non so di cosa stia parlando, vostra altezza.»

«Nella mia vita ho fatto tanti errori: il primo e più grande è stato quello di lasciarmi governare da un uomo e lasciare che i miei figli ne finissero schiavi. Lex non ha fatto nulla di male, ha solo coperto gli errori di suo padre. Lena meritava una vita diversa, una vita che la Francia, purtroppo in piccola parte, le ha saputo dare. E tu, Kara Zor-El, sei qui ed io non potrei essere più felice di vedere qualcuno.»

Tutto mi aspettavo, eccetto quelle sue parole.

Appoggiò una mano sulla mia spalla e la strinse leggermente, piccole lacrime si fecero strada sul suo volto.

«Lex è qui?»

Esitai, potevo fidarmi di lei? La guardai un’ultima volta e in lei vidi soltanto gli occhi di una madre preoccupata distrutta dal dolore.

«Lex sarà in piazza, intratterrà il popolo e cercherà di rendere pubblica la verità. Spera in una rivolta popolare.»

«Devo andare immediatamente, non posso permettere che gli accada qualcosa. Il re non sapeva di questo incontro, quindi puoi stare tranquilla. Dimmi, hai un piano per salvare mia figlia, vero?»

«Per quanto mi sia stato possibile si, ne ho creato uno con suo figlio.»

«Sei una donna in gamba Kara Zor-El, sono contenta che mia figlia si sia promessa a te, mi dispiace soltanto di non avertela potuta promettere io stessa.» Confessò, sconvolgendomi. Lena le aveva parlato di me e lei ci aveva realmente accettate: mi sembrava quasi impossibile. Nonostante la mia incredulità i suoi occhi erano sinceri e le sue parole altrettanto, mi trovai a sorriderle genuinamente.

«Apprezzo molto ciò che ha detto, regina Luthor.»

«Salva mia figlia Sir. Zor-El e rendila felice, se lo merita.»

«Lo farò. Grazie.» Conclusi, uscendo dalla stanza e dirigendomi verso la prigione del castello.

In poco tempo Lena sarebbe stata prelevata, dovevo liberarla prima di uscire dal castello, dopo sarebbe stato soltanto un suicidio.

\---

«La principessa delle perversioni, come ci si sente a fine della corsa?» Esordì uno dei quattro cavalieri che erano appena arrivati davanti alla mia cella.

Mancavano poche ore al momento decisivo e avevo sempre più paura, mi fidavo di Kara, ma temevo le potesse essere accaduto qualcosa.

«Non so, potresti dirmelo tu per esempio. Quanto pensi che riuscirai a vivere sotto gli ordini di un re folle? Ah giusto, la tua vita non conta niente.»

«Sarei dovuto venire prima qui, avrei potuto divertirmi un po’ con te. Chi se ne sarebbe accorto? Conti tanto quanto conto io in questo momento.»

«È l’anima che stabilisce quanto qualcuno vale, non la sua carica.»

«Stronzate da donne ribelli, sono felice che la tua ora sia giunta, una perversa in meno.» Concluse aprendo la cella e facendomi prendere dai suoi sottoposti.

Stavamo per uscire dalla stanza: comunque fossero andate le cose quella sarebbe stata la mia ultima volta in prigione.


	39. Capitolo Trentottesimo

##  Capitolo Trentottesimo

 

«Andate da qualche parte?» Chiesi, irrompendo nella stanza a spada sfoderata.

Lena era tenuta ferma da due cavalieri, mentre gli altri due rispettivamente conducevano e chiudevano la fila.

«Tu non sei Patel. Libera la strada soldato.» Tentò di ordinare il primo, sguainando a sua volta la spada in mia direzione.

«Non ci sarà nessuna esecuzione oggi, te lo assicuro.»

Senza lasciargli il tempo di rispondere lo attaccai. I due centrali rimasero a tenere ferma Lena, il chiudi fila venne in soccorso del capogruppo. Di sfuggita la vidi lottare con tutta se stessa per liberarsi o almeno per tenerli impegnati. Riuscii a ferire mortalmente il primo e rimasi contro l’altro che però fu semplice da atterrare. Mi intromisi nello scontro degli altri due con Lena e, grazie anche al suo aiuto, riuscii a stendere anche loro.

«Temevo ti fosse accaduto qualcosa!» Mi disse Lena, venendomi vicino.

Mi chinai sul corpo del capogruppo e presi il mazzo di chiavi che teneva incastrato nella cintura della spada. Individuai quella più adatta al lucchetto che le teneva le mani incatenate e lo aprii. Sfilò le mani dalle catene e le portò sul mio elmo, lo sfilò del tutto e sorrise come mai l’avevo vista fare.

«Temevo di averti persa.»

«Non succederà mai, amore mio.» Le accarezzai i capelli, lei chiuse gli occhi ed io non mi trattenni dall’unire le mie labbra alle sue. Dopo un secondo mi staccai, se volevo avere l’occasione di baciarla ancora dovevo agire in fretta e portarla al sicuro.

«Andiamo, non c’è tempo da perdere.» La presi per mano e la trascinai verso la parte opposta della prigione. Nel farlo passammo davanti agli oggetti sequestrati e rubammo la sua spada e le parti dell’armatura che le erano state tolte.

«Dove stiamo andando?»

«Seguendo questa strada dovremmo trovare un tombino, se riusciamo ad aprirlo prima che qualcuno si insospettisca dovremmo essere in grado di seguire le fognature ed arrivare appena fuori dalla città.»

«Come sai tutte queste cose? Chi ti sta aiutando?» Si bloccò stringendo il mio braccio e facendo fermare anche me.

«Non posso dirtelo, non ancora, se lo facessi non verresti con me.» Confessai.

«Kara…»

«Ti prego Lena, per una volta fa quello che dico.» Supplicai.

Se le avessi detto la verità, ovvero che Lex mi aveva aiutata ed in quel momento era in pericolo, non avrebbe mai accettato di scappare, ma avrebbe voluto andare da lui per salvarlo. Volevo con tutta me stessa che Lex riuscisse a salvarsi, ma anche lui era d’accordo sull’incolumità di Lena.

Annuì poco convinta, le presi nuovamente la mano e la trascinai verso il tombino.

\---

«Marvin e Lea sono pronti Lex, quando vuoi puoi intervenire, ti copriamo le spalle.» Mi disse Alexander, dopo aver controllato che tutto corrispondesse al piano. Annuii in risposta.

Ero nascosto tra la folla, nessuno poteva riconoscermi, i sedici mesi di prigionia e torture mi avevano completamente stravolto il volto. Mi guardavo intorno e mi sentivo confuso, quella era davvero la prima volta tra il popolo. Quelle persone non mi conoscevano, come io non conoscevo loro, e avrebbero fatto fatica a credermi, ma cos’altro potevo fare?

«La nostra vedetta conferma la sicurezza dell’operazione?» Chiesi.

«Si, delle guardie e di tua sorella non vi è traccia.»

«Kara ce l’ha fatta.» Affermai, lasciandomi sfuggire un enorme sorriso.

Tutto d’un tratto la folla non mi spaventava più, sapere che avevo contribuito a regalare un futuro a mia sorella bastava a farmi tornare calmo e concentrato.

«Andiamo a smuovere l’Inghilterra!» Lanciai un ultimo sguardo al mio fratello di scudo e mi avviai verso il palco.

Le guardie, come previsto, mi vennero contro per fermarmi e in quel momento intervennero i miei alleati. Riuscii a salire sul piano di tavole ed attirare così l’attenzione della folla. Mi guardai intorno prima di iniziare a parlare, di fronte a me, sulla tribuna reale, avevano già preso posto mio padre e mia madre. Incrociai per un attimo gli occhi di quest’ultima, li vidi brillare di speranza e amore, le sorrisi.

«Cittadini e fratelli, so che quello che vi sta accadendo attorno è spaventoso, ma ho bisogno che mi ascoltiate, altrimenti le vite di questi uomini e di queste donne saranno state vane! Sono Lex Luthor, il legittimo figlio di Lionel e Lilian Luthor, sono evaso due giorni fa dalla prigione reale. Ho passato sedici mesi orribili tra torture e violazioni di libertà per qualcosa che vi è stato raccontato male. Io non volevo uccidere nessuno di voi, mio padre voleva farlo!» Urlai, riuscendo a catturare l’attenzione di tutti i presenti.

Guardandomi di fronte notai mio padre spalancare gli occhi e ordinare al cavaliere che aveva accanto di farmi tacere, quest’ultimo sfoderò la spada e corse verso di me. Non avevo più molto tempo, ma le persone dovevano sapere.

«Il Re vi ha mentito su tutto. La Francia, ad esempio, non ha affatto un re e una regina, bensì due regine! In tutto il mondo esistono cavalieri donne e gli uomini non sono schiavizzati come invece sono qui in Inghilterra. Sono qui e sto rischiando la mia vita per voi, fratelli. Aprite gli occhi, la rivoluzione è possibile soltanto con voi!» Conclusi.

Il cavaliere inviato dal Re mi arrivò di fronte, non avendo armi dovevo esser protetto dagli infiltrati, ma sapevo che erano troppo impegnati a salvarsi per pensare a me. Chiusi gli occhi, il mio obiettivo era stato raggiunto: ero pronto a lasciarmi portar via, nuovamente e per sempre, la libertà. Aspettai il colpo mortale per qualche attimo, poi, non percependo niente, aprii gli occhi e vidi il cavaliere cadere a terra privo di vita. Mia madre, impugnante una spada insanguinata, dietro di lui.

«Avrei dovuto lasciarti spiegare Lex, mi dispiace così tanto. Vai, corri e fuggi lontano!» Si avvicinò ulteriormente e mi prese le mani tra le sue.

«Madre…»

«Vai da tua sorella, insieme al cavaliere Zor-El sarete in grado di cambiare l’Inghilterra.» Concluse.

Non ebbi il tempo di rispondere, mia madre con un urlò di dolore cadde a terra. Mio padre, dal soppalco reale, le aveva lanciato un coltello dietro la schiena.

«Madre!»

«Lex…vai, ti prego.»

«Non posso abbandonarti qui!» Feci per spostarla, cercando di prenderla in braccio, ma mi fermò.

«Ti voglio bene, ma è l’ora che tu esca di scena. Torna da vincitore figlio mio.» Mi spinse via, per quanto ne avesse le forze.

Mi avvicinai al suo volto e la baciai sulla fronte, percependo soltanto in quel momento le mie stesse lacrime. Mi alzai e dopo aver urlato il segnale di ritirata ai miei amici scappai nella parte sud del bosco, corsi finché non ebbi più fiato; successivamente mi lasciai ricadere contro un albero e piansi. Ricorderò sempre quello come il giorno della vera nascita dell’Inghilterra.


	40. Capitolo Trentanovesimo

##  Capitolo Trentanovesimo

 

Avevo portato Lena nella casa abbandonata che mi era stata suggerita da Lex. Diceva che erano anni che nessuno la visitava e che quindi sarebbe stata ottima per fermarsi momentaneamente, a prima vista non potei che dargli ragione.  
Io e Lena entrammo nel rifugio, subito cercai una superficie comoda su cui farla sedere, trovai una vecchia poltrona, la invitai a sedersi e lei accettò. Tornai all’ingresso e presi lo zaino che mi ero portata dall’Inghilterra, la sera prima l’avevo lasciato nelle vicinanze della casa per poterlo ritrovare al momento giusto. Lo aprii e ne tirai fuori degli abiti leggeri, da abitazione, e delle provviste.  
«Hai fame?» Le chiesi.  
«Non molta, in realtà. Mi piacerebbe che tu mi parlassi della persona che ti ha aiutato, non che io non mi fidi di te o del tuo giudizio, ma mi piacerebbe sapere nelle mani di chi siamo. Inoltre, se posso essere sincera, ciò che hai detto prima, in prigione, mi ha lasciata un po’ attonita.» Confessò.  
Spostai le provviste dal pavimento e mi ci sedetti, in maniera da esserle di fronte e poterla guardare negli occhi.  
«Girovagavo nei dintorni del porto, qualche ora dopo averti lasciata, tutto d’un tratto ho udito un urlo e, sai come sono fatta, sono corsa verso la sua provenienza. Mi sono trovata in un vicolo a fissarne il muro, ero convinta di aver sbagliato direzione fin quando qualcuno dietro di me non ha chiamato il mio nome. Kara Zor-El, ha detto, senza neanche che io mi voltassi. Lui sapeva chi ero, ma io non avevo la minima idea di chi lui fosse, almeno non fino all’attimo in cui ho incrociato i suoi occhi.» Mi soffermai, sapevo che tutto ciò che avessi detto dopo le sarebbe rimasto impresso nella mente per sempre, per questo volevo andarci piano.  
«Continua.»  
«Tuo fratello Lena, era Lex ad aver fatto il mio nome.»  
\---  
«Lex!» Mi sentii chiamare.  
Ero fermo, seduto sotto ad un albero con la schiena appoggiata ad esso, ero scappato nella foresta dalla parte opposta rispetto a quella in cui sapevo che Kara avrebbe portato Lena, non potevo rischiare di farle scoprire. Scappando però, date le mie ancora deboli condizioni di salute, mi ero scontrato con una guardia e ne ero uscito vincitore, ma ferito.  
«Lex! Sono io, Sarah!»  
«Sarah, sono qui!» Alzai un braccio nella speranza che lei lo individuasse, così accadde e subito si precipitò verso di me.  
«Sarah! Sono così contento di vederti, stai bene?» Riferendomi soprattutto al suo stato di gravidanza.  
«Si Lex, Arthur è tornato a casa sano e salvo, ma nessuno sapeva come stavi tu e quindi sono uscita per cercarti.»  
«Non dovete rischiare così tanto per me, soprattutto tu e Arthur che avete una famiglia.»  
«Sei ferito, devo portarti indietro.» Toccò la mia spalla e spostò la giacca per controllare la gravità della situazione.  
«No, tu devi tornare indietro Sarah. Io devo restare qui.»  
«Cosa stai dicendo?»  
«Non è ancora finita Sarah, questo di oggi era l’inizio e non posso permettermi di tornare in prigione, non dopo il sacrificio che ha fatto mia madre per me. Devo organizzarmi: creare una nuova vita, cercare Lena e poi tornare prepotente con la rivoluzione. Non posso tornare in città e mettere in pericolo tutti, soprattutto non voglio mettere in pericolo te.» Confessai.  
Io e Sarah eravamo stati insieme fino a pochi giorni prima del mio arresto, eravamo veramente innamorati ed entrambi avevamo intenzioni serie. Quando fui arrestato, dato che Arthur lavorava come guardia, ebbi l’occasione di chiedergli di prendersi cura di lei, lui non sapeva niente della nostra relazione, per questo le si legò tanto. Lei, d’altro canto, aveva trovato in lui ciò che io non avrei mai potuto essere.  
«Eravamo tutti preoccupati, è vero, ma Arthur non voleva che io uscissi a cercarti. Abbiamo discusso ed io, presa dalle troppe emozioni, mi sono lasciata sfuggire la verità.»  
«Gli hai detto che tra di noi c’è stato qualcosa?»  
«Gli ho detto che ti amo. Per questo resterò con te qui, riinizieremo insieme.»  
\---  
Avevo finito di parlare da circa dieci minuti e da quel momento in poi, nella stanza, non vi era stato altro che silenzio.  
«Avrei potuto salvare mio fratello, Kara.» Affermò poi.  
Alzai lo sguardo e la trovai a guardare il vuoto piangendo. Feci per alzarmi e andarle vicino, ma lei subito scattò in piedi e si allontanò.  
«Non...! No, per favore.»  
«Mi dispiace Lena, ma non potevo portarti nella piazza in cui tutti ti aspettavano per vederti giustiziata! Lex ha rischiato la sua vita per te, esattamente come ho fatto io e altri venti uomini!»  
«Ed io avrei volentieri rischiato la mia vita per lui, se solo tu non me lo avessi impedito! Non credo che riuscirò mai a perdonarti per questo.»  
Mi aspettavo quelle parole, quello che non mi aspettavo fu il dolore che ne derivò.  
«Ho bisogno di stare da sola, me ne vado per qualche ora.» Affermò.  
«No! Me ne vado io, starò di guardia qui fuori e ti prometto che non mi farò né vedere né sentire fin quando non vorrai.»  
«Preferisco uscire.»  
«Mi dispiace, non lo permetterò. Sei scossa e molto emotiva in questo momento, non posso lasciare che le tue emozioni rovinino la vita di centinaia e centinaia di persone. Resterai qui fin quando non ti sarai calmata, dopo di che parleremo e se vorrai allora me ne andrò, ti lascerò libera di fare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia.» Le ordinai, non sarei voluta arrivare a tanto, ma non mi lasciava altra scelta.  
«Non prendo ordini da te.»  
«Per ora lo farai.» Ribattei.  
Guardò la sua spada, ci si avvicinò e la sfoderò, per poi puntarmela contro. Non voleva farmi del male, glielo potevo leggere negli occhi, ma era troppo ferita e scossa per ragionare. Io al suo posto avrei, sicuramente, fatto lo stesso. Decisi quindi di avvicinarmi a lei senza sfoderare la mia, a mani alzate.  
«Non avvicinarti. Mi hai tolto l’unica occasione che avevo per salvare e rivedere mio fratello, per tornare ad avere una famiglia.» Disse piangendo e tremando.  
«So come ti senti, non l’ho mai provato, ma posso capirlo dal tuo sguardo e dai tuoi gesti. Non ti sto chiedendo di comprendere o perdonare le mie gesta, non ho bisogno di nessuna delle due cose. Ti chiedo soltanto di ragionare e comportarti di conseguenza. Sappiamo entrambe che non è me che odi in questo momento.»  
«Non so se ci riesco…» Ammise.  
«So che puoi farcela.» Mi avvicinai fino a sentire la punta della lama graffiare e premere sul mio petto. «Mi fido di te, so che prenderai la decisione più giusta.» Mi allontanai, presi la mia spada ed uscii dalla stanza senza mai voltarmi a guardarla.  
Lena doveva combattere una battaglia in cui io non avevo parte, l’unica cosa che potevo fare era limitarne i danni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno a tutti! Questo sarà l'ultimo capitolo per almeno una settimana, sto per partire e non avendo un computer portatile non sarò in grado di aggiornare, ma non temete non abbandonerò la storia. Grazie mille per la pazienza! -A


	41. Capitolo Quarantesimo

##  Capitolo Quarantesimo

 

L’alba del giorno dopo arrivò e il sole, prepotente nonostante l’ombra degli alberi, illuminò il mio volto svegliandomi.

Lena non mi aveva più cercata, la sera prima si era limitata a passarmi dalla finestra delle provviste, esattamente come avevo fatto io con l’acqua che ero andata a prendere al pozzo di fronte casa. Non una parola, non uno sguardo.

Mi alzai, mi stiracchiai e mi avvicinai alla finestra. Dal vetro la riuscii a vedere: dormiva sdraiata su dei sacchi, probabilmente aveva controllato ed era arrivata alla conclusione che nella casa non c’erano letti. Tornai davanti alla porta e mi sedetti di nuovo a terra. Ero abituata a stare in posizioni scomode per ore ed ore, in guerra mi era capitato più di una volta.

Dovevo iniziare seriamente a pensare a come saremmo potute andare avanti dato che eravamo sopravvissute, ma ricercate. Non potevamo rimanere a lungo lì, le ricerche si sarebbero fatte sempre più intense e, alla fine, ci avrebbero trovate. Dovevo pensare a qualcosa di unico e inimmaginabile, quasi al limite dell’assurdo.

«Kara…»

Mi voltai subito e la vidi sulla porta: i capelli scompigliati, gli occhi gonfi e la veste bianca stropicciata la rendevano la cosa più vera e perfetta del mondo. Non poterla baciare e abbracciare mi lacerava, sfibrava da ogni voglia di vivere.

«Vuoi entrare?» Mi chiese.

Io annuii e, dopo essermi messa in piedi, entrai. La temperatura leggermente più calda della casa bastò per farmi smettere di tremare. Chiuse la porta principale e mi si avvicinò.

«Avevi ragione, non ero arrabbiata con te, ma con me stessa per non aver creduto a Lex quando era il momento. Sono ancora arrabbiata con me e non so se riuscirò mai a perdonarmi, ma almeno adesso so qual è il punto della situazione. Avevi ragione anche sul non agire d’impulso, Lex ha lavorato tanto per quello che è accaduto ieri e, se avessi fatto qualcosa, probabilmente avrei soltanto incasinato più le cose.» Si bloccò, aspettando una mia parziale risposta.

«Sai, non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciare il paese in questa situazione, incontrare tuo fratello mi ha fatto capire che questa battaglia è più importante di quelle che fino ad ora ho fatto da primo cavaliere. Essere primo cavaliere è bellissimo ed è tutto ciò che voglio, ma non riuscirei mai a tornare indietro e far finta di niente. Ti dico questo perché so che avevamo deciso di nasconderci per un po’ e poi tornare in Francia, ma io preferirei restare qui e combattere. A cuore aperto, Lena, non so come stia Lex né se sia ancora vivo, ma se lo merita.» Conclusi.

«Per me è molto importante ciò che hai detto, soprattutto visto che mia madre, come sai, la pensa nella nostra stessa maniera. In definitiva cosa mi proponi?»

«Ci nascondiamo cercando di assumere nuove identità e creandoci una vita credibile, lasciamo che si calmino le acque e poi torniamo in città a cercare i ribelli. Loro nel frattempo, essendo ancora coperti dalle vecchie identità, sono liberi di trovare nuove reclute ed addestrarle.»

«Non abbiamo soldi, da dove possiamo partire?»

«Esattamente per questo ci sono io. Sono stata in moltissime missioni di guerra e ho costruito nascondigli molto complessi e funzionali, non sarà difficile trovare un posto adatto e costruirci una casa.»

«E le identità?»

«Le creeremo strada facendo, ma non ne avremo bisogno almeno finché non torneremo in città.»

«Cosa vuoi dire?»

«Tuo fratello mi ha detto che in questa parte di bosco, esattamente al centro, vi è un lago. Possiamo pescare e mangiare ciò che troviamo in giro, ma prima o poi avremo bisogno dell’aiuto di altri esseri umani.» Le spiegai.

«Non credevo volessi esporti.»

«Infatti non lo faremo, andremo in città soltanto insieme e ben travestite, in maniera che nessuno possa riconoscerci. Inoltre eviteremo tutti i luoghi dei ribelli, solo per sicurezza.»

«Senza dubbio sai di cosa parli.» Affermò, sedendosi sulla poltrona e aspettando una mia spiegazione.

«Prima di diventare primo cavaliere del regno sono stata un anno via dalla Francia.» Iniziai, non volevo raccontarle quella storia, ma non volevo neanche nasconderle dei dettagli della mia vita. «Avevo sedici anni e, nonostante i continui litigi, non trovavo cavalieri disposti a battersi veramente con me, mi credevano inferiore e troppo piccola. Volevo dimostrare a tutti la mia forza e così feci una pazzia: andai in Spagna per prendere parte al torneo decennale di spada creandomi una nuova identità maschile. I miei genitori e mia sorella pensavano di avermi mandata a studiare medicina in Italia, quindi non si preoccupavano e credevano alle mie lettere.»

«Quindi durante l’anno di preparazione e di torneo ti sei mantenuta da sola?»

«Si, ho fatto tutto per conto mio.»

«Quindi il grande cavaliere Adrian Levone su cui le donne del mondo hanno sognato in quegli anni sei tu?»

«Per loro grande dispiacere, o piacere, si.» Ammisi ridendo, la mia risata contagiò anche lei. «È bello vederti ridere di nuovo.»

«Kara…»

«Si, Lena?»

«Cosa ne sarà di noi?»

«Di noi…?»

«Di noi come coppia, intendo.»

«Io voglio stare con te, Lena.»

«Credi che sia una buona idea data la nostra scelta di restare qui per combattere con i ribelli?»

«Io credo che non dovremmo lasciare che questo ci porti via la vita. Vogliamo restare e combattere è vero, ma l’amore è l’unica cosa bella che potrà sempre farci vedere la luce. Allo stesso tempo mi rendo conto che non sarà una relazione perfetta, ma sta a te decidere se accettarlo o meno. Per quanto mi riguarda mi piacerebbe vedere questo periodo di transizione come un tempo in cui ci conosciamo meglio e ci prepariamo per un’eventuale futura vita insieme.»

«Sono pronta ad accettarlo.» Mi rispose convinta.

Mi avvicinai alla poltrona e mi inginocchiai tra le sue gambe per poi prenderle il viso, con delicatezza, tra le mani.

«Ci aspetta davanti un lungo periodo di limitata libertà, ma voglio che tu mi prometta che, almeno nella nostra relazione, non ti lascerai mai tappare le ali. Io sarò sempre onesta con te, ma voglio che anche tu lo sia con me.»

«Affare fatto, mio cavaliere.» Sorrise e mi tirò a sé, facendo scontrare le nostre labbra.

Ci aspettavano alte montagne da scalare, terribili tempeste da superare e nuove complicate esperienze, ma con lei sentivo di poter fare tutto.


	42. Capitolo Quarantunesimo

##  Capitolo Quarantunesimo

 

«Buongiorno Adrian, anche stamani in cerca di sfidanti?» Mi chiese l’uomo, di cui non avevo ancora appreso il nome, che gestiva il banco della frutta poco lontano da dove ero solita cercare sfidanti.

Dal giorno in cui la madre di Lena era stata uccisa erano passati nove mesi. Io e Lena eravamo riuscite a costruirci una casa poco fuori la città, in una piccola parte di bosco inesplorata e quindi impensabile per abitare. Per facilitarci le cose avevo deciso di riportare in vita Adrian Levone, circa due volte alla settimana usavo la sua identità per girare nelle città vicine e cercare sfidati a pagamento. Inutile dire che nessuno aveva mai vinto, nonostante in un giorno arrivassero a provarci anche in trenta persone. Combattere e guadagnare mi permetteva di mantenere l’allenamento e uno stile di vita piuttosto agiato. La nostra abitazione non aveva grandi lussi, ma almeno era confortevole e sicura.

Lena invece aveva iniziato a scrivere un libro e nel tempo libero si dedicava ad allenamenti molto duri con la spada. Combattevamo spesso insieme e, talvolta, era capitato che fosse lei a personificare Adrian in giro per le città. Non potendo lei presentarsi con il suo vero nome, quando girovagavamo insieme, si faceva chiamare Catherine e diceva di essere mia moglie, per rendere tutto più credibile le avevo persino comprato un anello.

Nessuna delle due aveva avuto notizie di Lex, avevamo saputo soltanto che Lilian si era sacrificata per farlo scappare, ma che durante la fuga era stato colpito alla spalla. Non avevamo più parlato né della ribellione né della sua famiglia, era quasi come se avessimo per davvero cambiato vita e per un certo verso le cose andavano davvero meglio. 

Pensavo spesso ad Alex e Maggie, ma purtroppo non ne avevo più ricevuto notizie. In Inghilterra, nonostante i cittadini ribelli crescessero a vista d’occhio, nessuno parlava di cose eventualmente scomode per il regno. Tantissimi marinai coprivano quella tratta tutti i giorni, ma nessuno di loro era abbastanza stupido da raccontare cosa ci fosse al di là.

Mi fermai al centro della piazza e, neanche il tempo di piantare il cartello a terra, mi trovai circondata da sfidanti. I primi tempi era quasi impossibile trovarne, ma da quando tutti sapevano che il grande Adrian Levone era pronto al confronto con i comuni contadini si era creato una sorta di circolo. Addirittura capitava che sfidassi le stesse persone per settimane di fila, in pochi sembravano voler accettare la sconfitta. 

Iniziai con il primo sfidante, un ragazzino di neanche quattordici anni, lo lasciai attaccare per un po’ e poi, stufa, lo disarmai e atterrai. Aspettai di udire la voce del secondo, non avevo ancora alzato gli occhi dalla spada, non ero solita guardare i miei sfidanti in viso.

«Il mio nome è Alexander Patel, piacere di fare la sua conoscenza Sir. Adrian Levone.» Esordì.

Alzai immediatamente lo sguardo riconoscendo sia il nome che il tono di voce: Lex era vivo ed era riuscito, come noi, a crearsi un’altra vita. Ringraziai l’elmo che nascose il mio enorme sorriso. Lo guardai meglio e mi resi conto che, per camuffarsi, si era lasciato crescere tantissimo sia i capelli che la barba, inoltre, probabilmente grazie all’allenamento, era ingrossato tantissimo fisicamente.

«Il piacere è mio.» Risposi non preoccupandomi di mascherare il mio reale tono di voce, solo lui poteva sentirlo e, ero sicura, che non fosse venuto a sfidarmi senza sapere la mia reale identità.

Combattemmo e con sorpresa lo scoprii un abile sfidante, sicuramente non quanto Lena, ma senza dubbio dotato. Vinsi e lui, dopo avermi pagata, mi tese la mano. La strinsi e nel farlo sentii le sue dita scivolare dentro le maniche della mia giacca. Salutò e sparì tra la folla, mi allontanai brevemente per cercare il biglietto da lui nascosto e leggerlo.

**_“È l’ora. - L.L”_ **

Non vedevo l’ora di tornare a casa da Lena e mostrarglielo. In previsione di ciò mi decisi a tornare a combattere, prima avessi finito i competitori, prima sarei potuta tornare a casa.

\---

«Lena!» Urlai entrando in casa, subito lei mi venne incontro. 

«Kara, è successo qualcosa?»

«Guarda!» le risposi entusiasta, tendendole il bigliettino.

Lo aprì e, prima ancora di leggerne il contenuto, probabilmente dalla calligrafia, si abbandonò a lacrime di gioia. Mi avvicinai e la raccolsi tra le mie braccia.

«Stamani mattina è stato il mio secondo sfidante, si è presentato con il nome dell’uomo la cui identità avevo assunto per salvarti. È un altro uomo Lena, sta molto meglio rispetto all’ultima volta che l’ho visto, sembra rinato.» 

Restò in silenzio ad affogare le sue lacrime di felicità sulla mia spalla, finché io, stanca di vederla spossata, non provai a rasserenarla.

«Sta tranquilla, sei sempre tu la mia sfidante numero uno.» Scherzai. 

Si lasciò sfuggire una piccola risata e mi colpì leggermente la spalla con un pugno.

«Sciocca.» Nonostante tutto notai che il complimento l’aveva fatta arrossire.

«Principessa Luthor, nessuno le ha mai detto che quando arrossisce è ancora più bella?»

«Oh Sir. Zor-El, con questa sua audacia potrebbe quasi sedurmi.» Mi provocò, pronunciando quella frase con il tono di voce malizioso che non le sentivo da quando avevamo lasciato la nave che ci aveva riportate in Inghilterra.

Durante i nove mesi successivi al suo salvataggio non avevamo avuto modo, o meglio possibilità, di avere rapporti intimi. Lena, pur ribadendo la pulsione nei miei confronti, mi aveva sempre rifiutata per suoi disagi interiori. Non si sentiva pronta ad essere felice, non voleva esserlo, almeno non quando sua madre era morta per salvare suo fratello che poteva essere, in qualsiasi caso, disperso o morto.

Appoggiò il suo corpo completamente al mio e lasciò scivolare in maniera languida le dita lungo il mio petto.

«Lena…» Qualsiasi suo gesto, dato l’ingente tempo che era trascorso dalla nostra ultima volta, mi eccitava. 

Le dita affusolate continuarono il loro percorso e si fermarono soltanto una volta arrivate al lembo inferiore della mia maglia, lo sollevarono e cercarono subito il contatto con la mia pelle. Accarezzò il mio addome con movimenti lenti e vogliosi.

«Mio dio, quanto sei bella.» Sussurrò, per poi baciarmi con impeto. 

Subito risposi al bacio e lo approfondii. 

Mi liberò dalla maglia e mi trascinò in camera da letto, mi sbatté contro il muro e le sue mani iniziarono l’esplorazione dei miei seni nudi. Le sue dita si soffermarono sui miei capezzoli per stuzzicarli ed accarezzarli, mi lasciai sfuggire alcuni gemiti.

«Lena…» Sussurrai ancora. La volevo con ogni cellula del mio corpo, ma non volevo che facesse qualcosa di cui poi si sarebbe pentita.

«Ti voglio da impazzire e no, domani non lo rimpiangerò.» Mi rassicurò.

Strinse con forza i miei seni e mi spinse più contro il muro, avvinghiai le gambe contro i suoi fianchi e lei mi sollevò per poi strofinare, con movimenti lenti, il suo bacino contro il mio. Avvolsi le braccia attorno alla sua testa e intrecciai le mani tra i suoi capelli. Ci trasportò vicino al letto e mi ci lasciò cadere, tentai di tirarla a me, ma oppose resistenza. 

«Abbandonati a me.» Disse, quasi supplicando.

Le sue mani si fecero strada sui miei pantaloni e si fermarono al bottone che li teneva chiusi, lo aprirono e lasciarono scivolare la stoffa dalle mie gambe. Sentii le sue labbra, umide, baciare ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta delle gambe, per poi fermarsi nell’interno coscia. Le sue dita si appoggiarono sulla mia intimità, facendo gemere entrambe, e la massaggiarono attraverso la stoffa.

«Sei così bagnata…»

«Ti prego, Lena…» Sussurrai, credendo di non poter sopportare ancora le sue provocazioni. 

Le strinsi la testa tra le mani e la spinsi con voglia contro la mia intimità. Si arrese e mi sfilò anche l’ultimo indumento. 

«Ti farò venire così intensamente che ti dimenticherai di essere stata con altre donne prima di me.» Sussurrò, per poi avvolgere il mio clitoride con le sue labbra ed iniziare a massaggiarlo con la lingua.

Le sue attenzioni ben presto mi portarono all’apice del piacere e mi trovai a darle ragione: quell’orgasmo superava infinitamente tutti quelli che avevo avuto in passato.

 


	43. Capitolo Quarantaduesimo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So che è moltissimo tempo che non aggiorno, ma finalmente ce l'ho fatta a sbloccarmi e finire il capitolo 42°. Spero di trovare ancora interesse da parte vostra e mi scuso per la lunga attesa.

## Capitolo Quarantaduesimo

 

«Sei pronta?» Urlai a Lena, finendo di fasciarmi il petto e infilandomi la camicia bianca.  
«Ti sorprenderà, ma lo sono. Tu invece?» Rispose dall’altro lato della casa.  
«Sto finendo di vestirmi, mancano da attaccare i baffi e poi sarò pronta.»  
Odiavo attaccare i baffi, oltre ad essere brutti erano anche difficili da far tornare bene. Prima di quel giorno li avevo indossati soltanto una volta: quando io e Lena, travestite, avevamo fatto il giro del paese e ci eravamo presentate come coppia.  
Il riflesso dello specchio me la mostrò che, allo stipite della porta, mi fissava intensamente.  
«È attratta da ciò che vede, principessa?» La stuzzicai, non avevamo mai parlato dei suoi sentimenti verso il mio travestimento, non le avevo mai chiesto nulla per paura di ricevere una risposta negativa. Adrian Levone e Kara Zor-El dovevano essere un’unica persona fino alla fine della guerra: non poteva essere altrimenti.  
Si avvicinò fino ad appoggiare totalmente il suo seno al mio dorso e, prima che potessi tornare ad occuparmi dei baffi, mi bloccò per farmi voltare verso di lei. Abbassai gli occhi, non mi sentivo a mio agio in quelle vesti con lei. Poggiò due dita sul mio mento e lo spinse in su, cercando di nuovo il mio sguardo.  
«Non sono mai stata attratta da un uomo, come sai, ma tu…» Mi accarezzò la guancia, spostandosi verso i baffi e sistemandoli a sua volta. «Riesci a farmi venire voglia di fare l’amore con te anche con degli orribili baffi biondi.» Unì le nostre labbra con forza e mi strinse il sedere con entrambe le mani.  
«Ah sì?»  
«Decisamente.» Affermò ancora.  
La sollevai di peso, avvolse le gambe attorno ai miei fianchi e le mani sulle mie spalle.  
«Faremo tardi all’incontro…» Mugolò indecisa.  
L’avevo appoggiata al muro e mi ero già fatta strada nell'interno del suo vestito, sotto l’intimo.  
«Non mi interessa.» Affermai, sfiorandole il clitoride con l’indice e spostandomi, successivamente, verso la sua apertura. Era già bagnata.  
«Rischio di macchiarti la camicia.» Disse, catturando il mio labbro inferiore tra i denti e mugolando di nuovo.  
«Sarebbe un peccato lasciarti venire all’incontro tutta bagnata, non credo riusciresti a seguire molto. Lasciati aiutare…» Proposi, ma senza farlo davvero, perché ancora prima che potesse rispondere la penetrai con due dita.  
«Oh-sì…»  
Le baciai la clavicola, gradualmente aumentai l’intensità delle spinte, le sue mani, totalmente incontrollate, si ancorarono alla mia testa e al mio collo.  
«Di più- ti prego…»  
Ignorai la sua richiesta, anziché aggiungere un altro dito portai il pollice all’altezza del suo clitoride ed iniziai a stimolarlo.  I suoi gemiti si fecero sempre più intensi e il suo piacere sempre più devastante.  
«Kara, sto per-»  
«Vieni per me, Lena.» Le sussurrai, mordendole il collo con forza.  
Con un’ultima spinta Lena arrivò all’orgasmo; il suo corpo venne travolto da potenti scosse di piacere e le sue mani cercarono il mio viso per spingermi contro il suo ed unire le nostre labbra. Continuai a muovere lievissimamente le dita in maniera da farle attraversare completamente il piacere.  
«Mhhh…»  
«Adesso possiamo andare.» La baciai un’altra volta, tenendola ancora in braccio mi voltai, la appoggiai sul letto per poi tornare davanti allo specchio e cercare di sistemarmi.  
\---  
«Stiamo cercando Alexander Patel.» Affermai, approcciando l’uomo di guardia alla porta che mi era stata indicata.  
«Chi lo cerca?»  
«Adrian Levone.»  
«E la signora?»  
«Lei è mia moglie.» Risposi io, non rivelando null’altro. Se il posto era quello giusto le mie parole dovevano essere più che sufficienti.  
«Bentornata principessa Luthor, Sir. Zor-El è un piacere saperla in salute.» Rispose subito, aprendo la porta e conducendoci all’interno dell’edificio.  
«Grazie, ma non credo mio padre sarebbe d’accordo sul mio titolo.» Soffiò abbassando la testa. Raggiunsi la sua mano e con due dita ne sfiorai il dorso, cercando di darle più conforto possibile.  
«Siamo qui anche per questo, giusto?» Rispose ancora lui, sorridendole.  
Dopo qualche piccolo corridoio arrivammo in una grande sala, molto popolata e dall’aria spartana.  
«Annunciarvi permetterebbe loro di salutarvi, come tutti vorrebbero fare, ma credo sia meglio rimandare i convenevoli a dopo, se per voi va bene io andrei a cercare Lex.»  
«D’accordo.» Risposi io.  
«Vedete quella porta? All’interno troverete delle mappe a voi familiari e delle sedie, potete accomodarvi lì mentre lo aspettate.»  
Annuimmo e ci spostammo all’interno della stanza. Mi avvicinai al tavolo che vi era al centro e guardai, senza troppa attenzione, le mappe. Tutte, eccetto una, erano del castello, la solitaria invece apparteneva ad una presunta base militare segreta.  
«Base Cadmus, ti dice niente questo nome Lena?»  
«No, non credo di averlo mai sentito. Di cosa si tratta?»  
«Dalle mappe e dalla descrizione sembrerebbe essere una presunta base segreta.»  
«Situata dove…?» Mi chiese ancora.  
Alzai le mani in segno di ignoranza, mi sorrise e si avvicinò per guardare la mappa.  
«Sembrerebbe essere a sud di Bristol. Ma certo! Cadmus era il nome del paese a cui mio padre spediva sempre le lettere!»  
«Sentirti dire questo rende la tua presenza qui ancora più splendida, cara sorella.» Ci interruppe Lex, entrando nella stanza e precipitandosi incontro a Lena per abbracciarla.  
«Oh Lex, non sai quanto sono felice di vederti. Sei così diverso…» Si staccò dall’abbraccio e gli accarezzò il viso, soffermandosi sulla folta barba.  
«Così poco principe e tanto mendicante.»  
«Stavo per dire autentico e speciale.»  
Le sorrise, poi venne verso di me, mi tese la mano, ma io anziché accettarla mi avvicinai e lo abbracciai.  
«È un piacere vederti Lex.»  
«Lo stesso vale per me, Kara.» Si allontanò da noi per avvicinarsi alle mappe e tirare fuori quella di cui avevamo parlato poco prima. «Questa mappa è stata trovata nelle segrete del castello da alcuni dei nostri infiltrati, l’abbiamo analizzata e la riteniamo un valido diversivo per un possibile vero attacco, ma nessuno di noi ne ha saputo confermare la veridicità. Per quello che ne sappiamo potrebbe essere una base abbandonata da tempo, oppure un progetto mai realizzato. Tu cosa puoi aggiungere, Lena?»  
«Nostro padre era solito scrivere lettere e indirizzarle ad un certo Oliver Thomson residente a Cadmus. Una volta provai a chiedergli chi fosse questo Oliver, ma lui si arrabbiò e mi spedì in camera mia senza cena. Da quel giorno non vidi più lettere con quel destinatario per circa dieci anni.»  
«Quando le hai riviste?» Le chiese lui.  
«Quando ti hanno arrestato, Lex.» Soffiò lei, abbassando lo sguardo sull’orlo delle lacrime. «Mi dispiace così tanto, non avrei dovuto lasciare che ti portassero via senza darti la possibilità di spiegare. Sono stata così cieca.»  
«Non fartene una colpa sorella, neanche nostra madre è riuscita ad aprire gli occhi in tempo.»  
«Ciò non mi fa sentire meno colpevole. Ti chiedo scusa con tutta la mia anima, sappi che sarò pentita a vita delle mie sbagliate supposizioni.»  
«Non ho mai smesso di volerti bene e ti ho perdonata poco fa, nel momento in cui sono entrato nella stanza e ti ho vista. Avreste potuto cercare una nave e tornare in Francia, ma non l’avete fatto, al contrario avete deciso di rimanere e combattere.»  
«Sono il secondo cavaliere di Francia Lex, ma non smetterò mai di essere la principessa d’Inghilterra e non lascerò per niente al mondo il nostro popolo nelle mani di nostro padre. Non lascerò mai te da solo in questa battaglia, non di nuovo.» Concluse.  
Lex annuì e si voltò verso di me, aspettando le mie ragioni.  
«Amo tua sorella e credo nella giustizia, il desiderio di rimanere qui è anche mio.»  
«Vi ringrazio.» Rispose lui infine.  
«Adesso che sappiamo che Cadmus è reale?» Chiesi.  
«Non ci resta che preparare il diversivo.» Concluse, lasciandosi sfuggire un piccolo sorriso speranzoso.


	44. Capitolo Quarantatreesimo

## Capitolo Quarantatreesimo

 

 

«Cosa ti turba, mio amore?» Chiesi più tardi, una volta tornate a casa e accomodate sul letto.

«Sto riflettendo.»  
«Qualcosa di cui vuoi parlare?»  
«Credo sia soltanto un misto di felicità per il tuo incontro con Lex e un misto di tristezza per la mancanza dei miei cari nella nostra vita.»  
«Dei nostri cari, Kara.» La corressi. Mi importava di Alexandra e Margareth, non volevo che pensasse diversamente.  
«Hai ragione, scusami.»  
«Non ti scusare, capisco che per te possa essere difficile non avere loro notizie e non poterle rassicurare sul nostro stato di salute.»  
«Già.» Ammise.  
«Amor mio, è questione di giorni, lo sai.» Continuai. L’attacco diversivo era stato programmato per essere eseguito nelle quarantotto ore successive. I soldati erano stati incaricati di creare scompiglio nei dintorni di Bristol, soprattutto vicino a Cadmus, in maniera da obbligare il re a mandare più truppe per contenere eventuali rivolte o attacchi. In questa maniera la corte sarebbe rimasta con la metà dei soldati e noi, seppur in inferiorità numerica, avremmo potuto provare a combattere per spodestare mio padre.  
«Lo so, ma l’idea di non far mai sapere niente di tutto questo ad Alexandra e, di conseguenza, alla Francia mi terrorizza. Capisci, no? Potremmo non tornare mai, nessuno di noi potrebbe sopravvivere. In quel caso cosa ne rimarrebbe di questa battaglia? Cosa ne sarebbe del popolo?»  
«Hai ragione, ma credo di aver pensato ad una soluzione. Abbiamo dei soldi da parte, giusto?»  
«Più di quanti ne servano per qualsiasi cosa, suppongo.» Mi rispose.  
«Sarah può andarsene, possiamo far partire lei per la Francia.» Proposi.  
«Continua…» Mi invitò, interessata alla mia soluzione.  
«Potremmo darle il denaro e farla partire con uno dei soldati più fidati di Lex, dirle di cercare Winn una volta arrivata in Francia e convincerlo a farsi portare da tua sorella.»  
«Possiamo farlo Lena: è geniale!»  
«Credo che Lex sarà d’accordo con il mio piano, alla fine è anche un modo per tenere al sicuro lei e il bambino. Dovresti iniziare a scrivere una lettera, sai per farla consegnare a Winn e farlo credere alle parole di Sarah.»  
«Preferirei che Sarah non cercasse Winn.»  
«Non arriverà mai da tua sorella senza un aiuto, il regno era allerta anche prima che partissimo, figurati adesso.»  
«Stavo pensando ad un’altra persona, in realtà.»  
«Oh. Vuoi che Sarah vada a cercare Marine?» Le chiesi, cercando di non far trasparire i miei sentimenti nel pronunciare il suo nome. Sapevo che per Kara la rossa sarebbe stata sempre importante, ma pensare ogni volta al loro passato non mi rendeva facile accettarlo.  
«Si, voglio che vada da lei. Sai che tengo molto a Marine, ma non è per questo che voglio che sia lei la destinazione. Voglio che vada da lei perché Marine è in grado di capire meglio la situazione militare e consigliare anche eventuali mosse ad Alexandra. Se mandassimo Sarah da Winn lei non verrebbe mai informata della nostra situazione e non potrebbe aiutarla. Conosco Alex, farebbe una pazzia. Marine è l’unica a poterla far ragionare.»  
«Capisco. Parleremo a Lex e gli spiegheremo tutta la situazione, se lui sarà d’accordo troveremo un modo per farla partire domani stesso.»  
«Grazie.»  
«Ti amo Kara e mi fido di te con tutta me stessa, se mi dici che Marine è la scelta migliore ti credo.»  
«Te lo assicuro.»  
«Buonanotte amore.»  
«A te, mia luce.» Mi rispose, unendo le sue labbra alle mie per un dolce bacio.  
Mi avvolse tra le sue braccia come era solita fare ogni notte e ci abbandonammo alla stanchezza.

  
\------

  
«Mi mancherai, vedi di fare attenzione.» Disse Lex, abbracciando e baciando Sarah. L’avevamo accompagnata al porto, la sua nave sarebbe partita entro un’ora e avrebbe raggiunto la Francia entro la fine della giornata.  
«Non temere mio caro, mi prenderò cura di me stessa e di nostro figlio. Mi mancherai anche tu.»  
«Scusate se vi disturbo, ma vorrei sapere se hai bisogno di altre informazioni da parte mia.» Intervenni rivolgendomi a Sarah.  
«Credo di sapere tutto ciò che mi serve, grazie Kara.»  
«Perfetto. Mi raccomando usa le parole che ti ho detto ieri sera, solo in quella maniera lei ti aiuterà senza ombra di dubbio.»  
«Contaci.»  
«Hector, conto su di te per tenerla al sicuro.» Continuò Lex, rivolgendosi al suo amico.  
«La proteggerò a costo della mia vita, puoi starne certo Lex.»  
«Grazie amico.» Si scambiarono una forte stretta di mano.  
«Andiamo Hector, la nave sta per imbarcare gli ultimi passeggeri.» Disse lei, prendendolo a braccetto. Hector per il viaggio avrebbe dovuto recitare la parte del fratello maggiore, altrimenti nessuno, con le leggi Inglesi, avrebbe fatto imbarcare una donna incinta da sola.  
«Fate attenzione.» Ripetemmo ancora, guardandoli andar via.  
«Sei sicura che la tua amica non avrà problemi nell’aiutare Sarah?» Mi chiese ancora Lex. Capivo le sue preoccupazioni, le avrei avute anche io nel lasciar andare la mia compagna in un paese nuovo.  
Cercai di rispondere, ma fui preceduta da Lena.  
«Lex, Marine farebbe di tutto per Kara, non temere, Sarah sarà ben protetta e non avrà difficoltà nel portare a termine la missione.» Rispose, marcando molto sulla prima parte della frase.  
Le presi la mano e gliela strinsi, apprezzavo molto il suo rispetto per il mio rapporto con Marine.  
Lex annuì convinto. «Ci conviene tornare al quartier generale, non manca molto alla partenza dei cinquanta.» Disse poi.  
«Sei sicuro che sia una buona idea mandarne così tanti per fare da diversivo? Senza di loro siamo a malapena novanta, non credo riusciremo a farcela all’interno del castello.» Obiettò Lena.  
«Non sono io il capo dell’operazione Lena, siamo una grande famiglia e la maggioranza ha voluto così. Avresti votato anche tu a favore dei cinquanta se avessi avuto un caro da mandare in un posto sconosciuto a rischiare la vita.»  
«Forse è vero, ma temo comunque per la riuscita della nostra operazione.» Disse ancora.  
Lex la guardò un’ultima volta e sbuffando si allontanò. Non era dell’umore migliore e, sicuramente, sentire sua sorella scettica riguardo le sorti della missione non lo aiutava.  
«Ti ricordi quando ti ho detto di aver battuto cento uomini uno dopo l’altro?» Intervenni, bloccandola e costringendola a guardarmi.  
«Si, mi dicesti che un giorno avrei dovuto farlo anche io.»  
«Quel giorno è venuto, amor mio.»  
«Ma io sono ancora la stessa, non sono pronta esattamente come lo ero quel giorno.»  
«Ti sei allenata tanto in questi mesi, sei migliorata ed anche io lo sono, sono sicura che ce la faremo.»  
«Non possiamo sconfiggere un castello da sole.» Puntualizzò.  
«No, ma insieme possiamo farci strada verso tuo padre e porre fine a questa faccenda. Possiamo usare lo stesso stratagemma di Mon-El, con noi ha funzionato, perché non dovrebbe funzionare con tuo padre?»  
«Non lo so, suppongo sia solo paura la mia.»  
«È totalmente comprensibile, ma credo che lo scetticismo non sia la cosa migliore per tuo fratello, almeno non in questo momento.»  
«Hai ragione. Ha appena guardato andar via Sarah, non ha bisogno di pensare all’eventualità di non poterla vedere più.»  
Annuii, accarezzandole il braccio con un dito. Chiuse gli occhi al contatto.  
«Come ci riesci?» Mi chiese.  
«A fare cosa?»  
«A farmi tornare sempre sulla strada più giusta.»  
Le sorrisi, se fossimo state sole probabilmente le avrei risposto, ma quella non mi sembrava la situazione più adatta per perdersi in discorsi romantici.


	45. Capitolo Quarantaquattresimo

## Capitolo Quarantaquattresimo

 

«Capitano Simon?» Mi chiamò uno dei miei soldati. Dietro di lui notai un uomo ed una donna a me sconosciuti.  
«Halis, chi sono queste persone?» Sembravano aspettare me, ma io, nemmeno pensandoci, potevo immaginare cosa volessero.  
«Hanno chiesto di incontrarla capitano, in maniera molto insistente.» Spiegò lui.  
«E tu lasci passare chiunque sia un poco insistente?» Era nuovo, non mi sarei arrabbiata troppo con lui né l’avrei punito, ma doveva comprendere l’errore.  
«Capitano, dicono di essere arrivati poche ore fa dall’Inghilterra.»  
Alla sua risposta i miei occhi si spalancarono e subito mi avvicinai ai due. Potevano forse essere messaggeri di Kara e Lena? L’ipotesi era labile, ma sperare non costava nulla.  
«Inghilterra?» Chiesi io, congedando con un gesto della mano il mio sottoposto.  
«Non qui.» A rispondermi fu la donna, l’uomo rimase in silenzio. Sembrava quasi essere soltanto una guardia del corpo.  
Non percependo alcun rischio decisi di allontanarmi dal campo e portarli nei miei alloggi. Entrammo e li invitai a sedersi offrendo loro del thè caldo e delle coperte, sembravano infreddoliti.  
«Sei il capitano Marine Simon, giusto?»  
«Esatto. Posso sapere il motivo della vostra visita?» Non mi sbilanciai, potevano anche non essere alleati, anche se, visto lo stato di gravidanza della donna, era improbabile.  
«Mi chiamo Sarah Mercer e, se tutto andrà come deve, tra qualche tempo sarò Sarah Mercer Luthor. Sono qui sotto indicazione del vostro primo cavaliere Kara Zor-El, mi ha espressamente chiesto di venire a cercare te, solo ed unicamente te.» Mi disse. Il mio cuore nell’udire il nome di Kara sussultò.  
«Come posso essere certa che tu mi stia dicendo la verità?»  
«L’anno è quasi passato Marine, tu stai tornando, ma Kara e Lena potrebbero non riuscire a farlo.»  
Il mio pensiero balenò alla notte in cui le avevo detto addio, ricordavo di averle promesso che, da un anno a quella parte, saremo state di nuovo vicine. Kara non avrebbe mai rivelato un dettaglio così personale senza motivo, se l’aveva fatto era soltanto per farmi credere a Sarah.  
«Scaldatevi e riposate il più possibile, vado a far preparare dei cavalli per il viaggio.»  
«Dove siamo diretti?» Mi chiese lei.  
«Da Alexandra Zor-El e Margareth Sawyer.»  
«Kara mi ha chiesto di raccontare prima tutto soltanto a te.»  
«Lo farai in viaggio.» Conclusi, lasciando i due a sorseggiare le ultime gocce di thè caldo e tornando tra i miei uomini per preparare la spedizione.  
\----  
«Ti ricordi quando abbiamo fatto l’amore la prima volta?»  
«Non potrei mai dimenticarlo.» Risposi, ammirando il cielo.  
La notte prima della battaglia finale era arrivata e, non sapendo se avremmo avuto altre occasioni, avevamo deciso di passarla a guardare le stelle.  
«Se non ci fossimo innamorate non ti troveresti in questa situazione, ci pensi mai?» Mi chiese ancora.  
«Lena, se non ci fossimo innamorate non proverei nessuna delle cose belle che provo adesso.» Risposi sicura.  
«Comunque non staresti rischiando la vita.»  
«Hai ragione, ma non sarei neanche la bella persona che sono adesso. Io sono nata per combattere Lena, questo è il destino più vero, e adatto a me, che si possa immaginare.»  
«Quindi credi che fosse già tutto scritto?»  
«Non lo so, sinceramente. Mi piace pensare di essere totalmente artefice del mio destino, ma, se così non fosse, in questo caso non me ne compiangerei.» Ammisi, intrecciando le nostre mani e appoggiandole nel piccolo spazio che separava i nostri corpi.  
«In qualsiasi caso vinceremo questa guerra, vero?»  
«Mi stai chiedendo se, in caso, le nostre morti non saranno vane?»  
«Si.»  
«Non credo lo saranno e non credo neanche che Alexandra e Marine lasceranno tuo padre vivere. L’Inghilterra verrà liberata Lena, con o senza di noi.»  
«Lo spero Kara, lo spero.»  
\----  
«Alexandra! Margareth!» Urlai, entrando di corsa nella sala del trono, seguita dai miei due ospiti.  
«Oh mio dio Marine, che ti è successo? Chi sono questi due?» Mi chiese subito Alex, correndomi incontro.  
«Convoca una riunione del consiglio, non c’è tempo per spiegarti tutto adesso, ma si tratta di Kara.»  
«Kara? Lei e Lena sono vive?!»  
«Per adesso sì, ma dobbiamo fare in fretta.»  
\----  
«Credi che Alexandra manderà delle truppe in nostro soccorso?»  
«Una parte di me non vorrebbe che altre persone innocenti venissero coinvolte, ma l’altra lo sta sperando ardentemente. Sai, è sempre bello avere le spalle coperte.»  
«Posso solo immaginare. Domani, come sai, sarà la mia prima vera battaglia.» Le ricordai.  
«Sai che, finché sarò in vita, nessuno ti farà del male, vero?»  
«Lo so, questa è un’altra delle mie preoccupazioni.» Ammisi. Sentirmi protetta era bellissimo, ma sapere che lei avrebbe rischiato la sua vita per farlo mi faceva sentire male.  
«Non temere, sarò prudente.»  
«Grazie amor mio.»  
«Tu domani ricorda, il tuo obiettivo è il Re. Caduto il Re l’esercito si arrenderà.»  
«E tu che farai?»  
«Io, come ho già concordato con Lex, mi assicurerò che tu arrivi sana e salva alla sala del trono. Ti aprirò la strada e coprirò le spalle mentre lo affronterai.» Mi rispose.  
«Non potresti fare qualcosa di meno rischioso?»  
«E lasciarti proteggere da qualcun altro? Mai. Nessuno combatterà mai per te con l’ardore con cui combatto io.»  
«Appena tutto questo sarà finito torneremo in Francia e ci sposeremo, non è così?» Sognai, avevo bisogno di qualcosa a cui aggrapparmi.  
«Non vedo l’ora, amore mio. Dove ti piacerebbe vivere?»  
«Mi piacerebbe che ci comprassimo una tenuta vicino al castello, per continuare ad adempiere ai nostri doveri di primo e secondo cavaliere, ma senza farlo pesare alla nostra vita privata.»  
«Adotteremo mai dei bambini?»  
«Non lo so. Ci riesci ad immaginare nel ruolo di madri?»  
«Prima di conoscere te sarei rabbrividita soltanto al pensiero, ma, più ti guardo più desidero che tu abbia l’occasione di trasmettere tutto ciò che sei ad un altro essere vivente, oltre me. In definitiva credo che mi piacerebbe averne, si.»  
«Mi fido ciecamente del tuo giudizio, mio cavaliere.»  
«Solo se lo vorrai, mia principessa.» Aggiunse poi.


	46. Capitolo Quarantacinquesimo

## Capitolo Quarantacinquesimo

«Siete pronti voi, Lex?» Chiesi io, avvicinandomi all’entrata nascosta di cui avevo rivelato l’esistenza.  
«Prontissimi Lena, voi?» Ribaltò la domanda, rivolgendosi sia a me che a Kara.  
«Portiamo in salvo l’Inghilterra compagni, oggi scriveremo la storia.» Rispose Kara, cercando di tirare su il morale a tutta la squadra.  
L’aria era tesa: nessuno di noi sapeva, o immaginava, come sarebbero finite le cose. Avevamo tutti paura che quelli fossero i nostri ultimi attimi e, data la situazione, era verosimile.  
Intrecciai le mie dita con quelle di Kara e cercai il suo sguardo. Durante il tempo passato a nasconderci avevo pensato più di una volta di proporle di scappare provando a portar via Lex e Sarah, ma non l’avevo mai fatto. Kara non era una codarda come me, probabilmente il solo mio pensarlo l’avrebbe delusa. Nonostante l’Inghilterra non fosse il suo paese sapevo che non avrebbe mai sopportato l’idea di abbandonarla alle ingiustizie di un tiranno.  
«Tutto bene, amore?» Mi chiese, vedendomi distratta.  
«Si… stavo soltanto pensando a quanto apprezzo la tua persona e i tuoi modi di fare.» Risposi sinceramente, potevano essere le nostre ultime parole e non volevo rovinarle con menzogne.  
«Ti riferisci a qualcosa in particolare?»  
«Mi riferisco alla tua decisione di restare in Inghilterra e combattere per provare a liberarla, non tutti avrebbero scelto questo, forse neanche io.» Ammisi infine, abbassando la testa attanagliata da un forte senso di colpa.  
Le sue mani subito raggiunsero il mio viso e con due dita mi alzò il mento, costringendomi ad incrociare il suo sguardo.  
«Non vergognarti di ciò che temi, non sono le paure a fare una persona, bensì le azioni. Sei rimasta e stai cercando di salvare il tuo paese da tuo padre, questo fa di te un’eroina.»  
«O soltanto una che non ha avuto la giusta occasione per scappare.» Dissi ancora, non molto convinta.  
«No.» Affermò decisa. «Tu, Lena Luthor, sei la mia eroina.» Concluse, per poi sporgersi verso di me e, incurante degli altri, unire le nostre labbra in un dolce bacio.  
Il suo gesto e le sue parole ribaltarono completamente il mio umore. Sorrisi, sfoderai la spada e mi girai nuovamente verso Lex e i suoi.  
«Che il primo capitolo abbia inizio.» Soffiai, per poi aprire la piccola porticina e farmi spazio all’interno delle enormi segrete.  
\----  
«Pierre, tutto bene lì dietro?» Chiesi rivolgendomi al mio vice che attualmente si occupava di chiudere la fila di soldati.  
«Tutto perfetto Marine.»  
«Bene, siamo quasi arrivati al castello, continuiamo così.»  
Dopo aver raccontato la situazione alle regine e averci discusso a lungo ci eravamo trovate tutte intenzionate a non rimanere ferme, ma nessuna di noi credeva fosse una buona idea dichiarare guerra all’Inghilterra. Alla fine, sotto mia idea, avevamo deciso di formare un gruppo di volontari e mandarli ad affiancare Kara e Lena. Di mia spontanea volontà avevo chiesto di essere messa a capo della spedizione, non avevo paura di combattere, farlo in un paese non mio non cambiava le cose. Potendole aiutare non avrei sopportato di saperle in pericolo. Eravamo riuscite a raccoglie circa trenta soldati, tutt’altro che molti, ma pur sempre una buona aggiunta ai loro pochi.  
Kara e Lena ne sarebbero uscite illese, io ed i miei uomini avremmo fatto di tutto per salvarle.  
\---  
«Questo è il punto in cui le nostre strade si dividono.» Dissi io, voltandomi verso mio fratello ed i suoi uomini.  
«Combatteremo con tutti noi stessi, fate altrettanto. Kara…» Mi chiamò Lex, non finì la frase, ma io capii comunque.  
«Puoi stare tranquillo, Lena è la mia vita, non permetterei mai che qualcuno le facesse del male.»  
«Prendetevi cura l’una dell’altra.» Concluse poi lui.  
«Fate altrettanto, Lex.» Risposi.  
«Al nostro prossimo incontro.» Aggiunge Lena.  
Lui sorrise e si voltò iniziando a camminare, facendo cenno ai suoi uomini di seguirlo.  
«Sei pronta?» Chiesi.  
«Mai come adesso.»  
«Andiamo, i sotterranei della sala del trono dovrebbero essere da questa parte.» Indicai una piccola via a destra ed iniziai a percorrerla, assicurandomi di essere seguita.  
\---  
«Fermi, ho sentito dei passi.» Dissi ai miei compagni, poco prima di imboccare l’ultima svolta che ci avrebbe portati all’interno del castello.  
«Sei sicuro non fossero sopra di noi?»  
«Sicurissimo. Ascoltate…» Ribattei, facendo loro cenno di fare silenzio.  
Il rumore dei passi si fece sempre più accentuato e ben presto anche il resto del gruppo si ritrovò a concordare con me. Chiunque fosse stava certamente venendo nella nostra direzione.  
«Preparatevi, potrebbero averci intercettati.» Affermai, sfoderando la spada e rivolgendola nella direzione in cui eravamo arrivati.  
«È impossibile, siamo stati attenti in ogni mossa, nessuno può averci visto.»  
«Tra le venti e le trenta persone…» Continuai, ignorando le parole del mio compagno e concentrandomi sull’intensità del rumore.  
«Sono sempre più vicini, cosa facciamo?»  
«Andare avanti sarebbe ancora peggio perché ci troveremmo intrappolati da due lati, meglio affrontarli qui sotto. Murph, rimani dietro di noi e tieni la torcia sempre in alto, qualsiasi cosa succeda, non possiamo permetterci di combattere al buio in un posto che non conosciamo.» Ordinai.  
«Facciamo silenzio, sono qui.» Disse uno, al che tutti ci zittimmo.  
L’intensità dei passi era cambiata, diminuita fino a quasi diventare nulla. Anche loro ci avevano sentiti oppure, se non altro, sapevano della nostra presenza.  
Strinsi di più la spada nel momento in cui i passi si fecero incredibilmente prossimi per poi bloccarsi. Si erano fermati all’ultima svolta prima di raggiungerci, pensavano forse di prenderci alla sprovvista?  
«Alexander Luthor…» Mi chiamò uno di loro, per poi uscire allo scoperto con le mani alzate e senza elmo.


End file.
